Rescue Me
by xX-Afflicted-Xx
Summary: Trapped within his own despair, he relies on no one, his station demands it of him. However, in the late night hours, help finds him... But is it really that simple? NEW CHAPTER UP 5/13/12!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Knight. This ingenious work of art belongs to Matsuri Hino.

A/N: This originally started as a one-shot but to sufficiently cover the plot, I needed to add more information and thus, the story was drawn out. The characters are a little OOC but I believe it is with good reason. As the story progresses it comes to light as to why they are so. If you still don't understand at the end of it all, let me know and if enough people don't understand, I will post an author's note at the end. Some of the original details from VK are changed here, just for the purposes of fitting into my plot. Please enjoy. All reviews are appreciated.

Prologue

In the middle of the campus, soft cries sliced through the lavish room, shattering the peaceful tranquility. Moonlight caressed damp skin as it peaked through the heavy curtains in gentle rays. The body on the bed twisted and arched as hands gripped crimson silk sheets, fingers turning white in tension. Tears slowly leaked from clenched eyes, disappearing into dark tousled hair. Teeth dug into a full bottom lip, drawing blood, as they subconsciously tired to stifle their cries. The smell of blood, fear and despair permeated the night air as the cries increased in volume. Rosewood eyes flew open, a bottomless void of loneliness, despair, and pain. The tears streamed faster as they hunched over their knees, long graceful fingers grasping dark hair tightly.

"Damn it," the person groaned.

An incessant knock on the door startled the figure as their head whipped toward the doorway, "Kaname-sama? Are you ok?"

Kaname knew that the others must have smelt his desperation as well as the small amount of blood that he now tasted on his lips. He couldn't face the others, not when he felt so raw and vulnerable. Without a backward glance, he bolted from the bed and out the window unaware of his lack of suitable clothing. He hoped they had enough sense not to follow him… But he doubted it.

With the speed of a pureblood, Kaname arrived deep in the forest of Cross Academy within seconds, the steady line of trees opening to reveal a small clearing. The moon shone brilliantly on the surface of the lake as the water lapped lazily at the shore. A gently breeze flitted through the trees and tangled in Kaname's hair.

With a hoarse cry, Kaname collapsed to his knees, arms clutched around his middle as if in an attempt to hold together his unraveling sanity. His liquid sadness continued to cascade down his elegant face. He took no note of the cool breeze that brushed across his naked upper torso nor the damp ground that pressed against his knees through the thin night pants he wore. All his attention was focused on trying to reign in the maddening anguish that threatened to undo him completely.

"Oh God!" he cried out softly.

So caught up in his own misery, he failed to notice he wasn't alone before it was too late, a hard hate-filled voice pierced the clearing, "Kuran!"

END

A/N: Sorry it's short. Like I said before, this started as a one-shot. Any reviews are accepted. Thank you!


	2. Comfort

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Knight. This ingenious work of art belongs to Matsuri Hino.

A/N: This update has occurred sooner than planned. I appreciate how fast the story was read by some as well as I appreciate the comments left. The beginning of an understanding is formed here. I hope you all enjoy it. Review responses and thanks are at the bottom. Enjoy!

Comfort

_So caught up in his own misery, he failed to notice he wasn't alone before it was too late, a hard hate-filled voice pierced the clearing, "Kuran!"_

Startled, Kaname took a quick deep calming breath and levered himself to his feet before the approaching figure breached the trees surrounding the clearing. One arm still wrapped around his midsection, his other hand flew to his face, trying desperately to erase any evidence of his weakness. Try as he might, the tears would not stop coming. Instead, he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to muffle the silent sobs that he also couldn't suppress. Resigning himself to turning away from the figure, he stood stiffly.

"Forgive me, Kiryu," the pureblood winced as his normally cool voice came out slightly hoarse.

Zero stepped into the clearing, intent on delivering a brutal reprimand, only to stop short. A clearly under-dressed Kaname stood before the lake, facing away from him. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around his waist as the other covered half of his face, even as it was turned from him. His posture was stiff, stiffer than normal for the pureblood, even as his muscles seemed to quiver.

With a delicate sniff, Zero took in the air surrounding them. Sadness imbued the crisp air even as it was strongly diluted with the scent of salt. Without realizing what he was doing, Zero took a step forward.

"Don't!" Kaname commanded in a ragged voice.

"Kuran?" the prefect questioned uncertainly as he took one step forward after another.

"God Zero! Please!" he begged.

Zero stopped abruptly at the distressed pleading. The sobs that Kaname has successfully stopped until now returned in full force as he once again collapsed to his knees.

"Kuran!" Zero shouted as he darted forward.

Kaname rested his forehead softly against the grass, his tears silently falling to the ground, "Please, don't come any closer."

It was no use, the prefect now knelt before the pureblood, hands tightly grasping his shoulders, "What happened Kuran!?! Are you hurt?"

Hugging himself impossibly tighter, Kaname only shook his head. He was hurt all right… Just no the way the hunter thought he was. His wound could not be seen, could not be touched… could not be mended.

Disconcerted at seeing his worst enemy kneeling on the ground in obvious anguish, Zero pushed on Kaname's shoulders, forcing the pureblood to sit up. Hanging his head, Kaname did as he was urged but refused to look at Zero's face. Using his hair, he shielded his face from view, hiding the evidence of his tears even though he knew it was futile… He knew Zero could _smell_ them.

Zero was nearing panic. He could tell the pureblood was in obvious pain, though he knew not what from. He could also smell the evidence of such pain, the emotions as well as the physical proof. However, he could not get Kaname to respond to him nor look at him. Deciding on a different tactic, Zero committed a horrendous sin of a vampire…

"Kaname," Zero sighed softly.

Kaname's head shot up as his name was whispered so endearingly on the lips of his archenemy. Zero barely contained his gasp of shock at seeing how exposed he was. His face softened considerably at the vulnerable pain-filled look he was receiving.

Moving one hand for Kaname's shoulder, he cupped the delicate face, using his thumb to wipe at the stream of sadness, "What is it?"

Shaking his head, Kaname once again tried to hide himself from the hunter, too miserable to even ponder fleeing or reprimanding the ex-human. Zero's hands moved to fully cup Kaname's face, preventing further hiding on the pureblood's part.

"Come on Kaname, you can tell me," he whispered. Seeing the wariness in the rosewood eyes, he continued, "I won't judge you. I won't tell you that you're weak. Everyone has their own personal demons," Zero's eyes flashed in pain but it was quickly smothered, "Even purebloods… Please, let me help you."

Clenching his eyes shut, tears flooded from behind his closed lids. Before he could think about it, he flung himself into Zero's chest with a strangled sob. Caught off guard, Zero lost his balance and fell backward, resting on the lush turf with a sobbing pureblood partly resting upon him. Even as he knew that he should hate the pureblood, Zero couldn't find it in himself to push away the feeble man resting on his head on his chest.

Keeping his word, Zero gently rubbed soothing circles on Kaname's back while the other hand softly carded through chocolate brown locks. He willed his body to relax under Kaname's shuddering form. Though he didn't want to admit it, he had always been wary of Kaname because of the fact he was a pureblood… And as much as he hated purebloods, he feared them as well.

Pushing his fears, as well as his hatred, to the corners of his mind, he softly asked as he continued his ministrations, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

As the seconds ticked by in silence, Zero gave up on receiving an answer so he was shocked when Kaname quietly began to speak…

END

**Flor Oriental- **En primer lugar, perdonar la falta de acentos… En Segundo lugar, muchas gracias por el comentario. Le aggrades su interes. Espero que este capitulo es satisfactory. Espero que sigan leyendo y comentando en el resto de la historia.

**KanameZero4Eva- **I know this doesn't answer your question of what's wrong with Kaname, but I promise, the next chapter will delve into the problem. I hope this update was fast enough as well. Thank you,also, for the favorite author and story add. Please enjoy the rest of the story and please continue to comment, I appreciate the feedback.

Additional thanks to **Michi-chi**, **HeWhoCrys**, and **Maagareto-sama** for adding this story to their story alerts list.

All other reviews to the first chapter will be added at a later date so feel free to comment. Feedback is an author's best friend ^_^


	3. Reveal

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Knight. This ingenious work of art belongs to Matsuri Hino.

A/N: Here is the next chapter for your viewing pleasure. It took a bit of work on the dialogue and I hope it turned out ok. Please read and review, all review responses and thanks are at the bottom.

Reveal

As the seconds ticked by in silence, Zero gave up on receiving an answer so he was shocked when Kaname quietly began to speak, "I see them… Whenever I close my eyes, they're there… Like the images are forever burnt to the insides of my eyelids," Zero wondered who _they_ were, but he kept his silence. He knew it was hard it was for Kaname to be open about this, to reveal a weakness to anyone. "I wasn't suppose to be there… I had forgotten a book that I wanted to finish. I heard noises… screams… coming from upstairs. It was my mother, she was yelling for my father and begging for _something_ to stop… I ran up the stairs but I tripped over something… When I looked down, all I saw was blood. It was everywhere! Lying in the middle of the stairs was my father… He was barely alive, his eyes begging me to save my mother. I tried to reach out for him, to touch him and assure him it was all going to be alright… But he turned to dust beneath my fingertips," Kaname paused, pressing his head to Zero's chest. Taking several deep breaths, he desperately trying to smother his anguish. "I don't know how long I stared in horror at what used to be my father, but soon my mother's cries pierced my mind. I continued to run up the stairs, to my parent's room. The door was locked, I couldn't get it open with strength alone, it was shielded with something… It was the first time I had used my power, I completely obliterated the door by the sheer force of my mind… I was shocked, but that was soon replaced by complete horror. My… My _uncle_," the word was hissed with the deepest amount of hatred Zero had ever heard, even through his own hatred of purebloods, "He was… Holding my mother down on the bed. Her dress was in shreds and she was bleeding from so many places. He was… He was _raping_ her right in front of me… and I could do NOTHING! He looked right at me and never stopped… He only continued to laugh harder. His laughs… Oh god, I can still hear them!"

Kaname clamped his hands over his ears and his eyes screwed shut once more. Zero laid silently in shock, trying to register what had just been revealed to him. Before he could delve too far into his thoughts, the pure, sweet smell of blood coated the air. Hissing in discomfort, he knew his eyes had turned red as he felt his fangs lengthen. Pushing back against the beast within him, he looked down at his chest to see a distraught Kaname clawing at his ears with more tears coursing down his face. With a silent curse, he rolled over and pinned Kaname to the ground. Sitting astride his hips, he grabbed the pureblood's hands and held them above Kaname's head with one hand.

"Kaname! Come on, snap out of it damn it! You're not there, you're here! You're safe in Cross Academy, you're safe here! You're safe with… me," Zero pleaded with the pureblood.

Kaname's tears continued to fall as he shook his head from side to side, clearly still lost in his personal hell. Curing fluently, Zero buried his free hand in Kaname's thick chocolate locks and held his head to his own chest. Leaning his head close to Kaname's ear, he whispered calming words to soother the pureblood back to reality. So concentrated on his task, he failed to notice the sounds of approaching footsteps. Several growls sounded through the air as the small clearing was filled with tension.

"Kiryu!"

END

A/N: And there it is, there is Kaname's problem. I twisted the story to fit my purposes so I apologize to Matsuri Hino. I hope to get the next chapter up no later than Monday. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now to review responses and the thanks.

**Shizuhana**- Yes, Kaname is a little OOC in this story… I wanted to write a story where Kaname throws off his apathetic shall, as well as Zero's kind side could come out to play. Thank you for the review and I hope you continue to do so.

**Michi-ichi**- It's quite alright that you didn't review on the first chapter, I understand that you wanted to have more to work with. I am glad that you liked it enough to respond the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed this update.

**KanameZero4Eva**- Here is the chapter that answered your question, I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope that you continue to read as well as comment.

**darthmocy**- I don't think anyone likes seeing Kaname suffer but sometimes pain is necessary for happiness and understanding. Here is the next chapter, I hope you continue to read and review.

**Qualyn**- Sorry for that, I like to end my chapters on a note of suspense so as to keep readers guessing as well as coming back for more. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though I ended it in suspense once more *laughs*

**Maargereto-sama**- I enjoy Zero's kindness in responses to Yuuki's pain so I wanted to give Kaname the chance to receive that kindness as well. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to do so.

**Flor Oriental**- Esta bien, se un espanol pequeno pero lo que yo no comprendo que utilizo a un transductor. Yo no cuido que idioma que usted comenta en, acabo de disfruta de ello cuando alguien reacciona contra mis historia. Desee lado que vulnerable de Kaname para salir asi como lado de clase de Zero. Espero que disfrutara de de este capitulo y continuara disfrutar del resto de la historia. Tambien, perdone por favor la falta de accentos y tambien la traduccion aspera.

**Haltia**- First, thank you for the story alert add, I appreciate it. Second, I hope this update was soon enough. I am glad that I have gotten you interested.

**Pink Bead Girl**- Thank you very much for the story alert, favorite author, and favorite story add. I am happy that you appreciate the detail I incorporated into the story. U wanted Zero to respond to Kaname the was he responds to Yuuki. Kaname lost his parents in a similar way to the way Zero lost his (in the original anime) so I thought they would have a common pain they could relate to given the chance to do so. I tried to portray that here, and will continue to try to do so. Thank you for reviewing and I look forward to any other comments you wish to offer.

**LunaRina**- Thank you for the story alert add, I am glad you enjoy the story enough to do so. I am glad you have taken interest in my story. I hope chapter has satisfied you and that you continue to be satisfied with the rest of the story.

**irmina**- First, thank you for the story alert as well as the favorite author add. Second, Kaname has his own pain, he just never is allowed to express it due to his station in vampiric society. I wanted to give him the chance to do so. Same with Zero and his compassionate side, though the reason for not expressing it is different from Kaname's reason. I thought Zero calling Kaname's name without the 'sama' without being reprimanded was a nice touch as well, I intended it to be like a step toward understanding and friendship. I am glad you enjoyed it. I hope you like the rest of the story as well.

Additional thanks to **XxSenarin18xX**, **Cocobi94**, **chocoxlat**, **animegirl2781**, for the story alert adds. Also, I would like to thank **NegatiiveeFTS** for the favorite story add.


	4. Confrontation

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Knight. This ingenious work of art belongs to Matsuri Hino.

A/N: I am sorry for not updating when I said I was going to, the holidays were difficult and my boyfriend stayed for awhile so I didn't have a chance to write. Please forgive me. Also, I will be making some things up as I go along in the chapter, I believe you will know what those things are once you reach them. Please enjoy and review.

Confrontation

_So concentrated on his task, he failed to notice the sounds of approaching footsteps. Several growls sounded through the air as the small clearing was filled with tension._

"_Kiryu!"_

Cursing fluently at his own inattention, Zero raised his head to look at the people surrounding him and the distraught Kaname. Ignoring their gasps, his crimson eyes held Aido's gaze unflinchingly.

"Kiryu is a vampire!?!" Ruka shouted from the side as others quietly whispered amongst themselves.

No one said a word as Aido stepped forward, "Let go of him Kiryu." Zero looked down at the pureblood he was pinning to the ground, contemplating his decision. "Now!"

Looking up at the furious noble once more, Zero nodded his head, wanting to avoid any provocation. As he released Kaname's hands and head, he moved to shove himself from his place upon the pureblood. With a startled gasp, he found himself flush against Kaname's body. Zero distantly heard the other's gasps on shock over his own but concentrated his attention on the shaking body under his own. Kaname had both hand fisted tightly in his black jacket while his face was buried in the side of his neck.

"Don't," Kaname whispered faintly against his neck. "Don't leave me… Not yet."

"KIRYU!" Aido shouted once more.

Raising his eyes toward the noble again, Zero shook his head, "I can't do that."

With a furious growl, Aido's eyes bled red as the condensation in the air began to shimmer like crystals. Flames began to dance around the trees, skipping from leaf to leaf as Kain supported his cousin. The snapping of a whip sounded above Aido's growls as Shiki bite his finger and released his blood whip. The wind began to whirl around the group as Ruka came to the defense of her unrequited love. The earth began to shift as Rima also prepared to fight for the pureblood prince. What sounded like knives unsheathing was heard as the others lengthened their nails to a deadly sharpness.

Whispering to the pureblood, Zero apologized, "I'm sorry Kaname… This could get ugly."

"Please… Don't hurt them. They are only doing it to protect me from a perceived threat," Kaname explained, still barely holding onto his grasp of reality.

Zero was about to respond when he was violently ripped from the pureblood's hold by a large gust of wind. Slamming into a tree on the far side of the clearing, he swallowed his cry of pain as he felt several ribs crack. Coughing up some blood, he spit it to the forest floor. Making to move from the tree, his approach was stopped by vines sprouting from the tree to wrap around his arms, legs, torso, and neck. Snarling viciously, Zero tried to pull his body free as he watched Kaname curl into a ball on the ground, clearly beginning his decent back into madness as the violence escalated around him. He saw Kain and Ruka run to Kaname's side before all he could see what white.

Aido appeared before Zero, blocking his view of Kaname, "It is against vampire law to attack a pureblood… The crime is punishable by death Kiryu."

Still struggling against the vines, Zero spat, "Stop worrying about me and fucking help him!"

"Kaname-sama is a pureblood, his body will heal, so stop trying to save youself!" Aido barked.

Opening his mouth to tell the aristocrat that it wasn't Kaname's body they had to worry about, all that came out was a loud howl of torment as a spike of ice deeply pierced his right shoulder. At the smell of his own blood, Zero's eyes bleed a darker red as he growled maliciously. The vines around him tightened painfully, sprouting thorn and digging them into various parts of his body.

Closing his eyes tightly to fight against the pain and bloodlust, Zero once again tried to speak, "Help-."

A sharp slap was dealt to the side of his face, snapping his head to the side, "Don't speak traitor!" Aido growled.

Still trying to talk some sense into the night class, he opened his mouth once more, but all that came forth was blood and a gurgled scream. A deadly spike of ice protruded from his stomach as the thorns dug into his neck.

In a last ditch effort, Zero put all his strength into one word, "KANAME!"

END

A/N: Yeah, it is a kind of bad ending but I am going to start the next chapter again. I again apologize for the late update.

**Michi-ichi**- Well, I won't give away anything pertaining a future relationship between Zero and Kaname, but it is in the works lol. Thanks for liking the chapter, I hope you like this one as much.

**Qualyn**- Well, it seems you were right, the night class did show up, and boy were they violent! And yes, Rido is a bastard.

**Flor Oriental**- Gracias por querer el capitulo y continuando comentar. Cuando vieron Kaname y Zero a ceron, puso Zero en bastante un lio, pero sera resueltos, de un solo sentido u otro. Disfrute por favor de!

**Erkha**- I am glad that I caught your interest, that greatly pleases me. I do hope you continue to read the manga, it really is amazing, as is the anime (though the manga go further than the anime). I'm glad you liked my descriptions though I am sad that I made you go teary eyed L. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, thank you so much for the story alert add.

**KanameZero4Eva**- I don't think anyone really likes Rido, I hated putting him in this story, though it was necessary. I am glad it makes more sense to you now. Please enjoy the update.

**NegatiiveeFTS**- Sorry for the short chapter, it is one of my faults. A lot of my chapters are short but ultimately, I think I have more chapters in my story, plus it adds a sort of suspense. Please forgive me ^_^ Here is the update, please enjoy.

**Love332**- Yes, Kaname's parent's deaths are sad, even in the anime itself. I hope this update is all you were hoping it was.

**Irmina**- Sad to say, they did have the wrong idea when they saw Zero holding the bleeding Kaname. I felt so bad for putting Zero through so much pain but, alas, it was necessary. I am glad you like the story and continue to comment, it makes me happy ^_^ I hope you like the update. Thank you for the favorite story and author alert adds.

**Mag21**- I tried to update as soon as possible, sorry for the delay. Please enjoy the late and slightly short chapter L

**-xXx.0**- Firstly, thank you for the story alert, favorite author, favorite story, and author alert adds. Yes, I believe I have read some stories like this as well. Sadly, only so many fanfics can be written without them over-lapping at times. I have tried to keep the OCC-ness believable, as though it could happen in the original plot if certain circumstances had come to pass. Sorry for the short chapters, it has always been a weakness of mine. I am trying to make the story better as a I go but I can not promise anything. Thank you for the suggestions, I appreciate them. If you have any suggestions on how to go about more of a emotional and character development, please, feel free to voice them.

**JunJouVampire**- Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it. Also, thank you for the favorite story add.

Additional thanks to **DreamsRemorse** and **20eKUraN10** for the story alert add.

Also, thank you to **readingisfundamental** for the author alert add.


	5. Sin

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Knight. This ingenious work of art belongs to Matsuri Hino.

A/N: I would like to point out that Takuma was not in the last chapter, that was intentional. He will appear in a later chapter, promise. I tried to make this chapter longer without seeming like I was rambling, I hope I accomplished the objective. Review responses and thanks are at the bottom. Please enjoy.

Sin

_In a last ditch effort, Zero put all his strength into one word, "KANAME!"_

A resounding crack was heard throughout the clearing as a hole appeared in the tree beside Zero's head. All the vampires in the clearing whimpered and cowered under the intense anger in the air. A chill like none Aido could produce weighed heavily upon everyone. All the night class' eyes turned to the menacing figure now standing proudly in the clearing, not a sign of his previous weakness about him.

Staring in horror, Aido only whispered, "Kaname-sama."

Deep crimson eyes turned from Zero's mangled form to focus on the ice-wielding noble, "Why?" he whispered softly. Aido opened his mouth to speak but Kaname continued, "Why are you hurting him?"

"B-But Kaname-sama! He-He was h-hurting you! You were b-bleeding. Were you not trying t-to hurt him yourself? Your-Your mouth was at his t-throat," Aido responded, voice wavering in fear.

Kaname appeared before Aido, hand flying to his throat as he slammed him into the same tree that held Zero, eyes dark with rage. Tightening his grip, Aido began to choke as his windpipe was slowly but surely crushed. Pure unadulterated terror seeped into his ice blue eyes at the murderous intent in his prince's eyes. As his hand shifted into its taloned form, his claws pierced the sides of the noble's neck, blood blossoming from tiny cuts. Pressing his face close the Aido's, a ferocious snarl ripped its way from his chest. Moving to crush the noble's neck, one desperately uttered word stopped him.

"D-Don't," was whispered from their sides.

Hand loosening, Kaname turned his eyes to Zero, "Why shouldn't I?"

"He w-was only pro-protecting you," Zero wheezed.

Dropping his hand from Aido's neck, Kaname turned fully to Zero as his hand shifted back to normal. Aido drew large gasps of air into his abused lungs as his hand flew to wipe the blood from his neck and massage the lightly bruised skin. He watched as Kaname walked to stand fully in front of the maimed ex-human.

"Are you in pain?" Kaname asked.

Laughing curtly, Zero replied sarcastically, "No… It kind of tickles."

Nodding, Kaname turned his dark gaze to Aido, "The ice Aido, dissolve it."

Gaping at the pureblood, Aido did as was requested, though begrudgingly. Once the ice was melted, large gushes of blood poured from the shoulder and stomach wounds as Zero winced. When Kaname looked to Rima, no words were needed, the vines securing Zero to the tree retreated. With a strangled moan, Zero sank quickly to the ground. Blood began to quickly pool around the prefect, staining the grass crimson. With every beat of his heart, Zero could feel more blood forcefully leaving his body. Closing his eyes, he felt so tired… He just wanted to sleep.

A quiet voice before him broke him out of reverie, "Keep your eyes open."

Groaning softly, Zero forced his eyes open, "Kaname…"

Through blurred vision, he saw Kaname turn to Aido, "Give me some blood tablets."

Grabbing the pureblood's arm, he shook his head sluggishly, "Can't… Sick."

Nodding his head, Kaname turned to the rest of the night class and spoke softly, "What happens here tonight remains between us and only us, understood?" Once all replied with an affirmative, he continued, "Good."

Straddling Zero's legs, Kaname gently pulled him into a sitting position. Resting the prefect's head against his neck, he ordered, "Drink."

Several gasps of horror were heard around the clearing as the request. They all stared in shock and partial outrage at the sight of the ex-human at their prince's neck.

Lazily moving his eyes to Kaname's face, Zero mumbled as he shoved himself wearily back against the tree, "No."

Growling, Kaname thundered, "Drink or you will die Zero!"

With a dry chuckle, Zero averted his eyes to the side as he tiredly spoke the truth he'd known since he was bitten, "I will die… sooner or later… I'm nothing… nothing but a level D."

The others couldn't believe their ears… A lowly level D was refusing the purest blood in existence. It was unheard of. Countless others would kill for the priceless offer.

"Let the pathetic waste of life die," a nameless level C spoke stupidly from the rear of the surrounding crowd.

An inhuman snarl sounded from Kaname as he turned his near black eyes to the one who dare question him. Everyone shivered at the menacing gleam in those eyes. No one dared interfere though, self-preservation at work as well as respect for their pureblood leader.

"Kurinai," he growled lowly in barely suppressed fury.

Kurinai swallowed thickly but stood her ground, "He is a worthless level D… He doesn't deserve your blood! Either he'll die now or we'll be forced to kill him later… We should just let him bleed to death! He-,"

Growling viciously, Kaname broke off her foolish tirade. The other vampires watched in terror as a bloody hole exploded in the girl's chest. They held their silence as they saw her eyes widen in shock before she slowly turned to crystal like dust, blowing away gently in the soft breeze.

Eyes slowly skipping from face to face, Kaname drawled, "Anymore objections?"

When no one voiced any more protests, he nodded and turned his attention back to the dying man before him. Even his blood seemed sluggish, seeping from the prefect's body at a slower pace. The surrounding puddle of crimson fluid has grown to a dangerous size. Returning his eyes to Zero's face, he saw his eyes were once again closed as his expression appeared serene.

"Zero…" Kaname murmured.

"Said… No… Kana… Me," Zero slurred, wincing in slight pain.

Eyes hardening in resolved, Kaname brought his hand to his neck. Lengthening his nails, he made a deep slit above his jugular. Soft growls were heard behind him as his blood welled to the surface, the smell like a narcotic among vampires.

Kaname watched in satisfaction as Zero's eyes flew open, a hungry crimson, as they automatically locked onto the cut that was slowly healing. Zero made to lean forward before he realized what he was doing.

"B-Bastard!" Zero whimpered.

Clutching his chest with his left hand, Zero tried to melt back into the tree. The pure blood in the air, smelling so sweet and tempting, was like a drug to his hungry form… But he wouldn't give in. Clenching his eyes shut once more, Zero turned his head to the side as he held his breath.

Seeing the reluctance in Zero, Kaname wiped his fingers through his blood and placed them at the dying vampire's lips. A soft pink tongue quickly darted out, sensually liking the blood from delicate fingers.

Zero moaned softly at the tangy taste flooding his senses, making his mouth water for more. Realizing what he was doing, he swiftly slapped the hand away, hissing in pain as he ripped his shoulder open more.

Transferring his pain to anger, Zero's eyes flew open to glare at the pureblood, "Go fuck yourself Kuran!"

Eyes flashing with pain, Kaname bowed his head… So they were back to last names. All he wanted to do was return the kindness Zero had offered him. Didn't Zero know the risk he was taking, offering his blood to such a low class with others around? He could be outcast from society, killed even, for such a violation of vampiric law.

"Why?" he asked softly.

Zero's eyes widened at the defeated tone in the pureblood's voice, "I… I hate being a vampire… I don't… want to live as one…"

Kaname's own eyes widened in understanding, eyes hidden through his fringe of hair. Raising his head to look Zero in the eyes, he showed him that he understood but also to show him his remaining determination… He would do anything to save him.

"Please Zero," Kaname begged softly.

Glaring at the pureblood for his persistence, he asked the one question nagging at the back of his befuddled mind, "Why… Why are you so… intent on saving… me?"

Dropping his mask, Kaname let Zero see the loneliness and pain that dwelled beneath the surface, "I don't want you to die… I want… I want to be your… friend."

"But," Zero started.

"Please Zero!" Kaname shouted before whispering lowly enough that only they would hear, "I-I don't want to be alone anymore… I don't want to carry this burden by myself again… I… I need you."

A gasp to their sides showed that Aido had heard the plea but neither paid him any attention. Hazy eyes hardening in determination, Zero's left hand snapped out to grab the back of Kaname's neck. Hauling himself up, Zero pulled himself closer to the pureblood, pressing his face to offered neck.

Feeling fangs at his neck, Kaname whispered as he closed his eyes, "Please forgive us our sins."

A sharp cry tore from his lips as Zero's fangs harshly ripped into his neck as the prefect began to drink hungrily… The sin had been committed.

END

A/N: And there it is, please let me know what you think.

**Michi-ichi**- Yes, they are after Zero, as explained above, they believe that Zero had hurt Kaname and that Kaname was going to punish him so they took it upon themselves to save the pureblood the trouble. Sorry that it caused some confusion. I hope the chapter and this response cleared some of that up for you. I hope you liked the chapter, I hope you continue to review, I look forward to them.

**KanameZero4Eva**- Well, they didn't kill him *smiles* I could never do that to Zero! I felt bad enough about hurting him lol. But, yes they saw Kaname pull Zero back to him but they didn't hear what he said so they thought he was going to bite Zero and possibly drain him for daring to injure him… I hope that came across in the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this installment. I look forward to anymore reviews.

**Darthmocy**- It's alright that you didn't review on the previous chapter, I don't expect everyone to review on every single chapter, the reviews that you do submit do please me greatly. I hope you liked the chapter ^_^

**GomenTillTheEnd**- *munches cookies* Thanks, I was hungry ^_^ I am happy that you like the story. Kaname will get stronger, I promise… And of course Zero will help! Zero's misunderstanding will be cleared up, probably in the next chapter or the one after that. I hope you continue to read and review… Oh, and please send more cookies!

**Irmina**- I felt so bad for the last chapter T_T It hurt to write it! But yes, the misunderstanding will be dealt with, probably next chapter or the one after that. Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it.

**LunaRina**- See! I made them stop torturing Zero ^_^ Kaname tortured Aido a little, though he deserved it *glares at Aido* Zero-chan is safe now… Well as safe as he ever is lol. I sincerely hope you continue to read and review, thank you for the comment!

**Love332**- Aw, please don't cry. It gets happier, I promise! *holds out cookie from GomenTillTheEnd* Cookie? *coughs* Anyway! I hope the rest of the chapters make you happy!

**Hwangpah**- I am glad you think it's interesting, it's what I'm going for. Here is the next chapter for you! Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you continue to do so. Also, thanks for the story alert add.

Additional thanks to **azure witch **for the story alert add. Also, thank you **lupin181** for the story alert and favorite story add. Thank you **TelLeySin** for the favorite story add.


	6. Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Knight. This ingenious work of art belongs to Matsuri Hino.

A/N: I would like to apologize for not getting this up as soon as I had hoped or said. However, please enjoy.

Desperate Measures

Kaname walked slowly through the woods toward the Moon Dorm, a procession of chastised vampires behind him and a slowly healing Zero in his arms. Even though Zero took a lot of blood from him, enough to make him a little unsteady on his feet as well as a slight headache, the ex-human was healing at a very slow rate of speed. Though he wouldn't admit it, Kaname was scared for the prefect's health. Even at level D, he should be healing more rapidly than he was.

Approaching the doors of the Moon Dorm, Kaname saw his dear friend Takuma standing on the steps with a worried look on his face. He saw the noble's eyes wander from his weary face to the unconscious body in his arms.

"Kaname!" Takuma ran toward them with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes Takuma?" he questioned gently, less he disturb Zero's peaceful slumber.

"What happened!?!" he asked earnestly.

Looking down upon Zero's serene face he said, "I should get him settled first… Come with me?"

"Of course Kaname-sama," Takuma bowed slightly.

Shaking his head at his friend's antics he whispered, "Please don't bow to me… And could you get the door?"

Takuma only smiled and rushed back up the stairs to open the doors wide. Kaname nodded his thanks and proceeded to the door. Reaching the top step, he stumbled a little, just slightly enough for only Takuma to notice and softly place his hands on the pureblood's biceps. Seeing the questions lurking in his friend's eyes, Kaname only shook his head in a sign that he would explain later.

Proceeding to the stairs to the upper floor, he looked back at the other vampires that followed him in, "I would like all of you to gather in the living room… I will be down momentarily. Takuma, come with me if you will."

Everyone placed their hands over their hearts, all but Takuma, "Of course Kaname-sama."

Nodding, Kaname inclined his head up the stairs to tell his friend to proceed before him. As he followed his friend up to his room, he heard the other vampires proceed to the living and quietly murmur among themselves, softly enough that even his vampiric hearing could not decipher what they were saying. He would explain it to them, but only say enough to ease their fears but also keep Zero and his own privacy.

Shaking his head imperceptibly to shake himself from his thoughts, he looked up to notice Takuma looking at him questionable while holding the door open. With a nod of thanks, Kaname proceeded into the room, knowing the noble would follow him.

Making his way to his still rumpled bed, he gently eased Zero's torn body onto the sheets, not worrying about the blood still thickly coating the prefect's body. As Zero's body made contact with the sheets, a haggard pain-filled moan tore from his lips making Kaname and Takuma wince in sympathy. However, the ex-human did not awake, for which Kaname was thankful.

Looking at Zero's mangled body formed a lump in Kaname's throat. His hated enemy was willing to risk his life to protect Kaname and his privacy, it was kind of poetic. A small smile formed on his lips as he remembered the way Zero had held him in his arms as he cried hysterically and revealed his most painful and buried secret. He had felt safe in his enemy's arms. And it confused.

As someone lightly cleared they're throat, Kaname quickly turned his attention to Takuma.

"Forgive me… I was lost in thought," he explained.

Takuma shook his head with a slight smile, "It's quite alright. However… What happened Kaname?"

With a weary sigh, Kaname gently sat on bed beside Zero, careful not to jar the mattress with his movements. Resting his head in his hands, he mumbled, "I had that dream again Taku… About mother and father."

Takuma's eyes saddened at the defeated tone in the proud pureblood, "So that's why you took off… You didn't want anyone to see you… distraught."

Nodding, Kaname continued, "I didn't think… All I knew was I needed to get out so I ran. I had no destination in mind but ended up at the clearing by the lake… I couldn't control it Taku… The overwhelming sadness and hate that consumed me… I didn't even notice Zero until it was too late… I tried to make him go away so he wouldn't see me at that weak moment, but he stayed… and he… comforted me… The person who hates me more than anything comforted me as I cried in his arms… And… And I told him Takuma… I told him everything."

His eyes widened in disbelief at his friend and prince's confession. What happened to Kaname's mother and father was a secret that only he and Kaname knew, it was closely guarded at all times… But yet, the pureblood had felt the need to confide in someone. At the weight of a stare upon his form, he shook himself from his thoughts and met his friend's eyes. Noticing the slightly guarded look he smiled.

"It's ok Kaname. You needed someone… Though I would have gladly comforted you like old times. But Kiryu…" Takuma trailed off uncertainly before he continued at the hopeful look in Kaname's eyes, "He's… a level D Kaname, and a hunter at that… He is also your enemy and the only one who defies you within the vampire race and-."

"He can hear you," a muffled pain-filled voice broke in.

Shocked, Kaname leapt from the bed and turned toward it, "Zero."

However Zero's eyes weren't focused on his, they were glaring directly at Takuma, "I know I'm the lowest level of vampire and your sworn enemy as a hunter." After taking several deep rasping breaths he continued, "But I would NEVER betray Kaname's trust like that."

"No that's!" Takuma began but stopped as a haunted look filled the hunter's eyes.

"I know what it's like Ichijo… To watch your parent's murdered before your very eyes… To hear your mother cry out in agony as she is sliced apart while there is nothing you can do… To see the world you once knew become distorted and fractured beyond all comprehension… And to feel so lost, hurt, and angry that you don't think you can go on… I've been there and I never want to go there again or see anyone else in that kind of pain…"

"Kiryu…" Takuma murmured in awe.

"I-!" a muffled scream hissed between clenched teeth as Zero's eyes clenched shut in pain.

"Don't talk Zero! You're still healing! I haven't told Takuma what happened yet but I will… I'll tell him everything, just, please, rest," Kaname pleaded.

Zero didn't answer as blood leaked between clamped lips as Takuma and Kaname watched in horror. When Zero's body began to convulse Kaname dashed to the bed to hold him down with Takuma not far behind. With hands firm on the prefect's shoulders, he softly but firmly pinned his shaking and twisting body to the mattress.

"Zero! Zero please! Don't!" Kaname pleaded eyes clouded with fear and worry.

"K-Kana-Kana-me," Zero stuttered, body alight with fire.

Straddling the prefect once more, he pulled his head to his neck once more, "Do it Zero!"

"B-But," Zero tried to speak only to cough blood on Kaname's neck.

"Don't worry… I know you took from me earlier," Kaname said as he ignored the startled gasp from his friend, "But you need more… I won't let you die Zero!"

Nodding weakly, Zero opened his mouth against the taunt flesh that covered Kaname's jugular only to find he couldn't bite, "C-Can't."

"Why n-," Kaname went to ask but Takuma cut him off with a hand on his shoulder.

Looking to his friend, he saw Takuma's saddened eyes, "He can't Kaname… He's dying and… And he doesn't have enough strength left to bite through your skin."

Staring at the top of Zero's silver head in horror, his eyes quickly hardened with resolve. Laying Zero's weakened body back against the pillows, he quickly brought his wrist to his own lips. Swiftly biting through the skin, he drew large gulps of his own blood into his mouth before pulling his wrist away to heal. Looking into Zero's clouded eyes, his tried to convey his intent through his own eyes. Watching Zero's widen in shock, Kaname slanted his lips over the prefect's, pried his lips open with his tongue and forced the blood into his mouth. As the blood hit Zero's mouth, his fang's descended. Feeling this, Kaname impaled his tongue on one of the fangs to keep the blood flow going. Zero's fangs had completely descended as his eyes turned a brilliant crimson. Moaning softly in pleasure, Zero eagerly suckled on Kaname's tongue, pulling a soft moan from the pureblood as well.

Takuma stared in awe and shock at Kaname's commitment as he stepped away from the bed. To learn that Zero had already drank from him once, a virgin neck, and to let him partake in his blood again… Takuma couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the two to form this kind of bond.

He was shaken from his thoughts as Zero went slack as Kaname crumpled over the relaxed form of the hunter. Rushing to the bed, he relaxed slightly when he heard two heartbeats, one going strong and the other shallow and weak. With a relieved sigh, he realized that they had only passed out, Kaname from blood loss and Zero so he could start healing once more. With gentle hands, Takuma rolled Kaname onto his side, face toward Zero. As he tried to move him father, he noticed Kaname's hand tightly clenched in the prefect's school jacket. With a soft smile, he let them where they were, only covering them with the soft black comforter.

Walking to the door, he looked back at the serene pair, comfortably sleeping the presence of their enemy and rival. Smile still in place, he quietly left the room to inform the others that Kaname would be delayed… He would get the story when the two woke up. Something big must have happened to put Zero in the condition he was in… As well as to push Kaname to make such a desperate attempt to save his life. But it would have to wait. Closing the door softly, Takuma left the two to sleep.

END

A/N: Well, it is a little later than I expected it to be but alas, it's done. Once again, I feel the dialogue is a little choppy, but I did my best. I hope you enjoy it. The review responses and thanks are listed below.

**Irmina**- Yes, it probably will be the first of many sins. As you can see, they sinned again as Kaname gave Zero more of his blood. However, there will be different sins, this I can promise. I am glad you enjoyed the dialogue between Zero and Kaname the first time Zero drank his blood. This time it was a little more dramatic as well as romantic. I hope it is satisfying. I'm not sure if they will have more interference's, you'll just have to wait and see *winks* I liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing.

**NegatiiveeFTS**- Here is more for you, I'm glad you like it so far. Yes, it was too interesting to stop there last time, but that keeps up the suspense and keeps you coming back for more *grins*

**SilverAngrywolf**- Thank you very much. I'm happy that enjoy the story. I hope you continue to read and review.

**LunaRina**- I am very happy that you enjoy reading my story. Writing does bring me pleasure but the true pleasure comes from people enjoying what I write. I am sorry it took so long to update, as the author's note said, I have been working like crazy for the last week. Anyway… Zero being safe… It does sound kind of impossible but *grins* who knows. I hope you like the chapter and that you continue to r&r.

**-xXx.0**- Thank you. I know the chapters are a little short but I am sincerely trying my best to lengthen them without rambling. This chapter is a little longer and I hope it satisfies you a little. I know what you mean by reading too much, the same thing happens to me. I tried to portray Zero and Kaname as they would be if they would drop the barriers that they erect to keep themselves distanced from the world. He is a bit uke-ish but the way I have it going in my head, that is likely to change. I hope you enjoy the chapter and it satisfies you more with the little bit of added length.

**Dathmocy**- Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I hope you continue to read and review. I appreciate the responses.

**KanameZero4Eva**- I am happy you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Yes, Zero bit Kaname, and here he did it again! But, between you and me, I think Kaname enjoys it *wink*

**GomenTillTheEnd**- Of course you are most welcome for the update. Again, thanks for the cookies, they always get to me *grins* I didn't explain it very well in the chapter about why Zero yelling Kaname's name got to him so much, but I promise it will be explained later. As for Zero denying to drink Kaname's blood… Zero has always hated what he is and by drinking Kaname's blood, not matter for what purpose, would put him one step closer being the thing he hates. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I thank you for reviewing. I hope you continue to do so.

**Sasu-sama' Sarukiji-Sampai**- Thank you, I am so glad you like it. I would like to thank you for the reviews to all of my other chapters as well. I appreciate it. Thanks for the story alert and favorite story adds. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Kananee**- Thank you for all the reviews to the previous chapters. In response the last chapter, the reason for Kaname responding to Zero's desperate plea will be revealed later, I promise. I'm very happy that you enjoy the story. Also, thanks for the well-wishes as well as the favorite story add.

Thank you to **Emomanga**, **ayame zangetsu**, **Abyssinian Rose**, **TrinityYoru**, **Koriou-Ou**,** primaaryet**, **Lacus01**, **DarkenedDeathAngel**, **Flopples**, and **mobyvixen** for the adds. I appreciate it guys ^_^


	7. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Vampire Knight. All that is mine is this little plot bunny.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. Please read, enjoy, and comment. :D

Betrayal

His body was stiff, skin white from tension. Sweat clung to his brow as it slowly rolled down defined features. His lips parted and fragments of a name not quite heard escaped in small whimpers. Tossing and turning, silk sheets got tangled in smooth creamy legs. With a startled gasp, weary eyes flew open as he shot into an upright position. (A/N: sounds like the first chapter huh? Lol)

"ZERO!" he screamed.

Palming his face, Kaname tried to control his erratic breathing. The flashes of a tortured Zero kept flashing before his eyes, taunting him with his inability to protect someone again. Growling in anger at his own weaknesses, his eyes flashed crimson before a cracking sound was heard to his left. Eyes widening, Kaname glanced to the side and saw his loss of control had shattered the picture window beside his bed. Wincing, he hoped no one was around to hear the shattering window.

Breathing a sigh of relief when he heard no footsteps running toward his room, Kaname moved to get out of the bed, realizing he was still in his soiled pajama bottoms. However, before he could move to far, something tugged him back. Head whipping around, Kaname realized it wasn't a something he was caught on but a someone. The night's past events flashed through his mind as his mouth parted.

"Zero!" he shouted again.

A groan resounded through the room as bleary lilac eyes slowly blinked open. Sighing in relief, Kaname calmed his racing heart.

Hazy lilac eyes opened slowly, staring at Kaname is slight confusion, "Kana…me?"

"Yes Zero?"

Suddenly Zero bolted upright, confusion and anger burning brightly in his eyes. Throwing himself from the bed, he looked around wildly, eyes darting back and forth as though looking for enemies.

Kaname eased himself from the bed, moving cautiously as to not set Zero off, "Zero… What is it?" he asked calmly.

"What the fuck Kuran! Where the hell am I?" Zero demanded, eyes as hard as ice.

Kaname drew in a sharp shaky breath. Of course Zero would throw his sincerity in his face… It was just like him.

"What do you mean Kiryu?" Kaname asked coldly.

"I mean what the fuck am I doing in BED with you! What did you do to me you blood sucking bastard!" Zero shouted.

"I did nothing to you Kiryu, only brought you up to my room after you were injured," Kaname spoke calmly once more, trying to diffuse the situation.

Zero opened his mouth to speak once more but was interrupted by a knock at the door. His head whipped toward the door, cursing himself inwardly for leaving his back open.

"What is it Takuma?" Kaname called.

The door opened slowly as Takuma cautiously glanced inside, "Is everything ok? Kaname? Zero?"

"Every is fi-," Kaname began to say.

"NO! Everything is not FUCKING OK!" Zero shouted hysterically.

Both vampires turned their attention to Zero. His eyes were wide and slightly glazed with a hysterical gleam. His eyes kept dancing back and forth between Kaname and Takuma, never stopping to actually focus on one of the other. His breathing was erratic as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Zero?" Takuma questioned softly as he took a step toward the level D.

Quick as lightning, Bloody Rose was in Zero's hand and pointed toward Takuma's forehead. Everything in the room seemed to freeze at the show of hostility.

"Kiryu, put the gun away," Kaname ordered harshly.

Zero's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Get back vampire."

As Takuma stepped away from Zero, Zero's eyes and gun followed his progression. Stepping slowly toward the door, Zero kept the gun trained on both vampires. Takuma stared in confusion as Kaname just looked emotionless. Both of them were confused, but being the pureblood he is, Kaname refused to show it… Or the pain in his heart. 

"Now… I'm going to leave and forget this fucked up situation ever happened. If I hear a whisper of it from either the humans or your little vampires, I there will be blood Kuran," Zero threatened.

Nodding once, Kaname responded, "Of course Kiryu."

With a nod, Zero threw the door open and disappeared from their sights.

The sound of something shattering came from behind Kaname and Takuma. Takuma's whipped around and could only stare in shock at the mess of shattered glass laying on the floor from the destroyed picture window. Turning to look at Kaname, his eyes widened it both surprise and horror.

Kaname stood there with gleaming crimson red eyes as his fangs protruded past his lips. To say Kaname was mad would be a severe understatement.

"Kaname-sama?" Takuma questioned softly.

Eyes fading to devoid rosewood, Kaname looked at his friend and saw his frightened and shocked face. Taking deep even breaths, he forced himself to calm down.

Only once his fangs retracted did Takuma dare to speak, "What just happened Kaname?"

Sighing softly and forlornly, Kaname could only whisper, "I have no idea Takuma… I showed him everything and he threw it back in my face… It is unforgivable, not his betrayal… but my weakness."

Turning away from Takuma, Kaname just stared at the wall. He thought back on how caring Zero had been. How Zero had suffered because of him… How he himself had suffered due to his own weakness… He would never allow that weakness again.

"You may go Ichijo," Kaname's emotionless voice sounded.

Eye widening, Takuma bowed, "Of course Kaname-sama."

Leaving the room, Takuma could only think how neither Kaname nor Zero would ever be the same again… And neither would anyone else.

END!

A/N: So sorry it took so long for the update. I know it's short but I wanted to get something out for you, my readers. School work as well as work have been piling up and I just couldn't find a lot of time to write. So once again, I apologize. I am on fall break for the next week so I am going to try and write some more on this story as well as my others. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED ME TO EITHER THEIR FAVORITE AUTHORS, FAVORITE STORIES, AND STORY ALERT! I APPRECAITE THE SUPPORT! :D


	8. Anger, Pain, Hate

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Vampire Knight.

A/N: I didn't keep my promise, and for that I am sorry. Things just got really hectic with school and work so things continued to be put on the back burner. Sadly, writing was one of those things. I tried to make this chapter a little longer and I hope you enjoy it. .

In case you didn't notice, the distortion between reality and dreams is a main focal point in the story. In my one class we read a poem titled "The Eve of St. Agnes" by John Keats and it had a lot to do with contrasts and how hard it is to tell the difference between dream and reality. I wanted to emulate that in this story. I hope it is working. This chapter has a lot to do with dreams. Again, please enjoy.

**Anger, Pain, Hate**

_It was so dark… He couldn't even see the hand he **thought** he was holding in front of his face. The darkness was so cold, it seeped into his every pour, into his very bones. He had to escape… No matter how he accomplished it._

_So he began to run._

_He had no clue as to where he was going, what he would find where he got there... His foot steps echoed in the silence, matching his heartbeat. It was maddening, his futility pounding into his ears. He couldn't see where he was going, couldn't tell if he was moving at all. All he could do was run…_

_So he ran, and continued to run. Never stopping, even as his lungs demanded more air. He didn't stop even as his legs burned. He didn't stop, even though his mind was screaming at him that what he was headed toward was something he didn't want to see…_

_But he couldn't stop… He had to look.. He had to know… He had to realize._

_Suddenly, a light breached the darkness, washing over him in its intensity. His eyes burned at the sudden change. But he continued toward it even as everything was begging for him to stop… his **mind**… his **heart**… his **soul**._

_He reached the light and vaulted past it, running full speed. It was too bright, he couldn't see. All he could do was hear. And what he heard was screaming… a scream that resounded within him. It sounded so familiar._

_All of a sudden, he could see people… All were in white uniforms, crowded around something. His eyes were drawn toward them even as something told him he shouldn't look… _

_They looked like puppets, not even seeming to dare to blink without permission. There was a submissive air about them. But it wasn't the **puppets** that demanded his attention… It was what they were looking at. Everyone surrounded a tree. The tree itself was just a tree, it wasn't spectacular in appearance… It was what was **ON** the tree that had everyone's attention. It was a man. He was stuck to the tree, slim wines winding around him, thorns tearing through his delicate skin. And there was ice, in his shoulder and his stomach. And there was blood… So much blood, it pooled around the man's feet in a wide puddle. But none of these caught his attention like the man's scream._

_The man continued to scream, red-hued eyes silently pleading for mercy… Begging for the pain to end, even if it meant death. The man didn't seem like a quitter, even as those pale eyes screamed for relief, they held a defiant edge, he wouldn't beg verbally. All he could do was scream, and even that seemed too much of a weakness for the man._

_There was a man pinned to the tree… And suddenly he realized… "That man is me."_

Zero's eyes shot open, hand rising to clutch his chest as his heart raced. Sitting up slowly, he shook his head slightly, confusion and sleep clouding his brain. Pieces of his dream flashed before his mind's eye.

He had been bound to a tree by vines and ice with the Night class surrounding him in a clearing he vaguely recognized as being on campus. His screams reverberated in his skull, seemingly bouncing off the sides and echoing back to him. Clutching his head, Zero clenched his eyes in pain.

What did the dream mean? Was it an ode to what was to come? Would the Night Class and Kuran turn on him, try to kill him? Was that his fate, to die by the hands of those he hated, in the throws of pain? What did it mean!

A knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts, "Zero-kun?"

Sighing softly, Zero pushed his tangled web of thoughts from him mind, "Yes Yuuki?"

"It's almost time for class. You better not be late!" Yuuki commanded.

Groaning, Zero pushed himself from the bed and spoke, irritated, "I'll be there Yuuki. Now scram."

"Gee, grumpy," Yuuki complained, Zero could practically see the pout on her face.

"Yuuki!" Zero snapped.

"Hai hai! See you in class!"

Sighing once again, Zero began to dress for class, enjoying the silence while it lasted. Soon his day would be filled with Yuuki mooning over Kuran, Yuuki chastising him for his disobedient behavior, Cross being an annoying pain in the ass, teachers intent on making his life hell, fan girls swooning over the Night class, and patrols of the grounds. Though he constantly complained about his duties at Cross Academy, he honestly wouldn't trust them to anyone else. It was his job as a hunter to protect the innocent humans from the monsters. He would shoot down anyone who threatened the peace at the academy. It was **HIS** job and he was **PROUD** of doing it well.

Shaking his head once more, Zero realized he had let him thoughts wonder in the middle of dressing. Resuming the action, he didn't make much of an attempt to make himself decent. He tucked the white button-up shirt into his pants but left the collar open, fully displaying his tattoo to the world, even though it was a sign of his _**condition**_ to anyone who knew its purpose. Throwing the vest on over the shirt, he quickly buttoned and sloppily knotted his tie around his neck. He grabbed his jacket and stack of books, looked at the clock and noticed he was going to be late, and slowly meandered from the room. Yuuki would yell at him… But he couldn't bring himself to care.. he would get there when he got there, and nothing in this world or the next would make him hurry.

**XxXxXx**

Class was over, of course he was ten minutes late, walking in right as the first teacher was introducing the lesson. If looks could kill, the glares he had received from Yuuki and the teacher were enough to put him in the ground. He ignored them of course, and had taken his usual seat the back on the classroom. He barely paid attention, like he always did, but that day his thoughts were occupied with thoughts of his dream that night. His head was throbbing from scrutinizing it. He didn't even hear the teacher asking him to answer a question until she had screamed in his ear. But that was all over now… Now he had to stand outside the walls that secluded the Night class from the rest of the grounds and listen to girls scream for Hanabusa, Kuran, and all the other 'beautiful' vampires.

All the screaming was making his headache worse. Turning to the girls on his side of the gate, he glared menacingly until the screams died down to mere whispers. He wasn't so lucky with the girls on Yuuki's side. They continued to scream, even as he turned his glare to them, thinking they were safe on the other side of the gate. The girls continued to push against Yuuki's back, trying desperately to get into an ideal position to see their crushes. Zero growled and stepped into the pathway to aide her when the gates suddenly opened. The screaming intensified as the Night class appeared with Kaname at its head. Cursing, Zero stepped back to keep his side in line.

"Kuran-sempai! Idol-sempai!" The girls went nuts, screaming and trying to flock to them.

"Damn it, quiet, all of you!" Zero yelled, but his words went unheeded.

The girls continued to scream and push against him and Yuuki. It was making his head throb more and more. The pressure was building up, making his head feel like it was going to split. It hurt, more than any pain he had felt… more than being bitten by Shizuka… more than shooting himself in the leg with Bloody Rose… It even hurt more than the pain he constantly felt in his heart.

"SHUT UP!" Zero screamed, eyes clenched in pain and his hands clutched in pale lavender locks.

Everyone suddenly went silent. Everyone stared at him in shock as he tried to push the pain in his skull to the background. Zero was always rude, telling the girls to be quite and glaring at them. But this latest outburst was going to extremes.

"All the time, screaming. Kuran-sempai! Idol-sempai! You all make me sick! How could you feel one shred of adoration for these monsters!" Zero yelled, lavender eyes hard with hatred, yet filled with pain.

Gasps were heard all around, as well as quiet growls. The Day class students were shocked at Zero's behavior, too rude even for him. The Night class students were shocked as well as insulted. No one called them monsters a lived.

"Zero-kun…" Yuuki murmured sadly.

"That's quite enough Kiryu," a cold voice sounded.

All eyes turned toward the Night class. Their eyes widened in shock at who they found. There stood Kaname, glaring at Zero with a hatred they had never seen before.

"Kuran," Zero growled.

"I do not appreciate being called a monster Kiryu, after all… You are just like us," Kaname smirked darkly.

Zero's eyes lit of with the fire's of rage as Yuuki's eyes widened. Zero had never been civil with Kaname but Kaname had always strived toward politeness or an apathetic countenance. This new side of him was shocking as well as disturbing. Yuuki had never been scared of Kaname before, but in that moment, she was terrified… Of both of them.

Another growl tore itself from Zero's lips as his eyes hardened to ice. Everyone watched with bated breath, never before having witnessed this kind of spat between the two. Yuuki knew this could get ugly, the hatred and anger in Zero's eyes had been heightened to an all new level. Even Kaname's eyes were different with a harsh, deadly gleam to them. She went to rush across the pathway, but she knew it was too late.

Zero's hand reached into his jacket as he snarled, "Fuck you Kuran! Go to hell!"

A glint of silver was seen as Zero and Kaname's eyes were trained to each other, locked in a silent duel of newfound heights of hatred. Suddenly, blonde appeared within their vision, blocking their views of each other. There stood Takuma Ichijo, a hand on Zero's arm and a stern look shooting in Kaname's direction.

"I believe that is enough for today. Kiryu-kun. Kaname-sama," Takuma said softly with a slight air of obedience.

Zero grunted and jerked his arm out from under Takuma's hand, feeling tainted by the touch. He stared at Takuma, still feeling angry at Kaname but also realizing the mistake he just made, almost drawing his anti-vampire weapon in front of innocent humans. He was disgusted with himself for his lack of control.

Kaname glared at Takuma for his interruption but his eyes soon fell back to their disinterested state. His hatred of Zero had heightened to a new level. Not only had he called him a monster, he had betrayed the sacred trust the pureblood had placed upon him… a lowly level D. It was preposterous. However, Kaname cursed himself for his behavior, having once again displayed weakness to Zero.

Stepping around Takuma, Kaname faced Zero once more, looking into his eyes. A dull spark of hatred and pain flashed in his eyes before he slightly inclined his head, "Forgive me Kiryu, I was out of line."

Grunting, Zero turned from the pureblood, "Get to class."

He then stalked from the area, offering no apology for what he said and what he almost did. His anger had no yet dissipated, burning deeply within him as his head still ached. His long stride quickly lead him from the group as he disappeared into the trees as everyone watched him, the Day class in shock and the Night class in anger.

Yuuki bowed to Kaname and quickly ran after Zero, intent on finding out the reason for him uncharacteristic behavior. Kaname and Takuma watched them go silently as the Day class dispersed back to their dorms, the excitement over for the day.

Bowing to Kaname, Takuma offered his own apology, "Forgive my rudeness Kaname-sama. I was out of line."

Kaname stared down at the blonde, eyes slightly curious, yet filled with anger, "I will deal with this later, we need to get to the classroom."

Everyone bowed slightly, "Yes, Kaname-sama."

They all began to walk to the classroom, most silently following behind their prince. All but Hanabusa walked quietly as he offered whispered protests and insults against Zero to his cousin for how he had treated the pureblood. Only Takuma remained, watching Kaname and the rest of the Night class walk away from him.

Things had escalated since the previous day. Zero seemingly remembered nothing of the night's encounter with Kaname and the rest of the Night class. However, it could all be an act as Kaname had suggested once Zero had fled the room. Either way, it was talking its toll on the pureblood. He had retreated into himself, not even allowing Takuma, his childhood friend, to breach the walls of his heart and mind. Kaname was cold and distant, becoming harsh with the rest of the vampires.

Sighing softly, Takuma looked up to the twilight sky, silently begging for a solution to this new development. Zero and Kaname's 'relationship' has taken a turn for the worse. Instead of mere disdain and cold indifference… It was now filled with anger… with hatred… and with pain.

**END**

A/N: This actually took less time to write than I thought it would. I feel like I was on a roll with this chapter. It is longer but I feel as though I expanded on areas that really didn't need expanded upon. However, I am pleased with the chapter. I hope you, my readers, are as well. Any comments are appreciated. It's nice to know how well I am doing. Again, thank you to all who reviewed on the last chapter and to those who added me to either their favorite or alert lists. Thank you for all the support, it is greatly appreciated :D


	9. A Helping Hand Extended

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. I twisted the characters and plot to suit my own twisted desires.

A/N: I am trying to get the chapters of this story to you in a more orderly fashion while also trying to make them a reasonable length. Also, Zero is a little OOC in this chapter… But he has to be a little confused about everything so I believe it fits. Let me know how I do, and please enjoy the chapter.

A Helping Hand Extended

Zero stalked through the woods noisily as the sun finished setting, enclosing the campus in darkness. He was cursing Kaname Kuran and the whole forsaken vampire race under his breath. How dare that bastard say those words to him, reveal his secret, in front of everyone, humans and vampires alike? The pureblood had not right to do that, not right at all! Huffing angrily, Zero stopped in the middle of the woods and put his head in hands, trying to calm himself down. Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back and held his hand over his heart.

He was so unreasonably angry, at himself and everyone. Yet, he also felt a seemingly unfounded pain. For some reason, when Kuran had stared at him with those eyes filled betrayal and spoke to him in that angry, hate-filled voice… It sent a spike of pure, unadulterated agony that tore through his chest. It angered him but also confused him. Nothing in the day had made sense, from the dream to the encounter with the Night class. Zero sighed once more, his heart and mind in turmoil.

"ZERO!" a voice shouted, shattering the silence he treasured.

"Yuuki," Zero groaned softly.

Just as he spoke her name, she came barreling around a tree, almost running into the very man she was looking for. She shot him a dark look and Zero knew he was about the get the riot act. He knew she thought he was wrong but, oh well… The pureblood and other vampires had deserved every word he had shouted, though he partly regretted saying the things in front of innocent humans and Yuuki.

"What do you think you were doing!" Yuuki screamed hysterically.

Shooting her a cool look, his voice was falsely innocent, "What?"

"Don't what me Zero! Not only did you say all those rude things to Kaname-sempai, you almost drew your gun in broad daylight in front of the Day class. No one did anything to you Zero! Your attack was unprovoked; you said those cruel things unnecessarily! Thank god Ichijo-sempai was there! Who knows what could have happened!" she ranted.

Zero snarled at her as he lost his cool countenance, "You always defend them! You're the same as those sniveling Day class girls! All you care about is Kuran and his fucking feelings… Well what about mine! What about how I feel, Yuuki! I can be hurt too!"

"Zero, you know that's not what I meant," Yuuki protested softly.

"No, that's exactly what you meant! It's what you've always done! You care about me until Kuran rears his smug, aristocratic face, and you go jumping at his legs like a fucking dog! Do you even care! HE TOLD EVERYONE YUUKI! He declared that I'm a VAMPIRE to the entire fucking Night class!" Zero screamed.

All Yuuki could do was stare at Zero in shock. He stood there, panting and red-faced from screaming. It was the first time she had ever seen him this angry, at her or anyone. He had never shouted or cursed at her like he was doing now.

She took a step toward him, "Zero, you know that's not true. I'll always care about you… You're my brother."

She placed a hand on his arm, trying to placate him, but he ripped it away from her with another snarl, eyes tinted red. He wasn't thirsty; his eyes were too light of a red. The anger within his heart had boiled to the surface. All the years of pushing his feelings to the background and acting like nothing affected him had finally taken its toll.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuki's eyes became pained, "How am I supposed to know what hurts and doesn't hurt you Zero? You never talk to me or tell me how you feel; you constantly push everyone around you away. You haven't spoken to me as an equal since we were children! Even then, you always acted like I was below you!"

"And Kuran isn't the same way! He treats you like a little fucking doll for Christ's sake! He dotes on you like you're some fragile little creature! It makes me sick watching the two of you interact! If you love him so much go fucking bother him and leave me the hell alone!" he shouted furiously.

Yuuki's eyes began to tear up, turning she screamed as she ran away, "Zero, you idiot!"

Zero watched her back disappear as she ran until he couldn't see her anymore. With a soft sigh, he turned and continued to trek further into the woods, father away from everyone and everything. He continued to walk and walk, not knowing where he was going and not truly caring. Anger and pain fueled his steps. Before he knew he reached a clearing in the woods. Looking up, Zero stared in shock at the clearing from his dream. With a shake of his head, he dislodged the feeling of déjà vu, of course he had been to the lake before- it was a part of his rounds as a prefect.

Moving toward the tree closest to the lake, he sat heavily on the ground. He leant back against trunk and closed his eyes as he tried to relax. Unbidden, a flash of him being pinned to a tree, bleeding heavily, assaulted his mind. Zero leapt to his feet with a small yell, staring in horror at the tree. Growling, he cursed his mind for betraying him. Glaring at the tree with hate, he walked to the edge of the lake.

Zero sat down and stared out over the dark peaceful waters. He wished his mind was as calm as the lake, not a ripple in sight. Instead, his mind was like an ocean during a hurricane. Pieces of his dreams flashed in his mind, preventing him from losing his anger. He continued to stare out of the lake as he tried to force himself into a meditative like state. It was surprisingly easy… It was so serene there. His eyes closed.

_He was holding someone, a male in a white uniform. The man was cradled against his chest as the man cried, the tears soaking into his shirt. His hands caressed the man's back and combed through his chocolate brown hair._

_The man began to speak, revealing horrors that he knew too well. A family murdered before your eyes, watching helpless as you knew there was nothing you could do to help… Being too weak to protect something that you cherished._

_Blood, the smell of it awaking a primal desire in himself. A beat clawing its way through his mind and flesh. Beating in back down into submission, the man in his arms more important than a meal._

_The sudden appearance of others, yelling and violence. Wind. Vines. Ice. Blood._

_Except this time… the blood was his._

Zero's eyes flew open in terror, a scream caught in his throat. Groaning, he rested his head in his hands. These visions were tearing him apart. He didn't know whether to be angry as hell or terrified.

A flash of white in his peripheral vision caught his attention. Launching himself to his feet, Bloody Rose was drawn in a flash. He was prepared to defend himself if he needed to. But there was really no need for it.

Takuma Ichijo walked from the line of trees with his hands in the air, a sign that he meant no harm. Zero kept his gun trained on him, his eyes never leaving the vampire. Takuma didn't look scared though, he just looked at Zero with something akin to pity.

"What do you want vampire?" Zero growled.

Takuma stopped in front of him and put his hands down, "Just to help."

Zero laughed mockingly, "And just what could you offer me that would help? To go kill Kuran?"

The blonde vampire's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Don't speak of Kaname like that." Zero's finger marginally tightened on the trigger and Takuma backed up slightly, once more holding his hands in the air, "Sorry… He is my leader and my friend. Believe it or not, he is a living creature."

Zero growled again, "Just say you piece so I can finish my rounds."

Takuma nodded, "Of course… Kiryu-kun, I want to ask a personal question if I may." Add Zero's suspicious look and nod, he continued, "Have you been having… Weird dreams lately?"

The prefect's eyes widened is surprise, "How the hell do you know that!"

A small smile formed on Takuma's face, "Ah, so that is the case."

"Don't mock me, vampire!" Zero snarled.

"No, no! I am not mocking you at all! I had to ask… I needed to know before I told you what you need to know."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Kiryu-kun… Zero, those dreams aren't dreams at all… They're flashbacks."

END

A/N: I wonder how Zero will react this bit of news. Probably in the only way he knows how lol! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it isn't as long as the last one but I believe it is longer than the first few. I feel on a roll with this story so the next chapter will be up soon. Any comments are appreciated :D

And thank you to all those who reviewed on the preview author's note and thank you to those that added me to their favorites or alert lists. I appreciate it!


	10. Monster Awakened

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Vampire Knight. I'm just borrowing them, for a hefty loan :)

A/N: Well here is the next installment of _Rescue Me_. I hope you have enjoyed it up until now and hopefully you will stay with me until the end. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, school was killing me. But it's summer break so I am hoping to get a lot done! Please enjoy!

Monster Awakened

"_Kiryu-kun… Zero, those dreams aren't dreams at all… They're flashbacks."_

Zero stared at Takuma in complete and utter shock. His eyes widened as he slowly lowered Bloody Rose back to his side. Takuma stared at him, waiting for his reaction… and react he did. Zero burst into uncontrollable laughter, bordering on hysteric. Takuma's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight the hunter created.

"Zero?" Takuma questioned softly as he was slightly afraid for the hunter's mental state.

Zero continued to laugh, pouring all his pent up emotions into the laugh. To Takuma, he sounded like a certifiable lunatic. He truly didn't know what to say in this situation.

Running his hand through his hair, Zero spoke with laughter still in his voice, "You are so full of shit!"

Takuma shook his head, "I'm afraid not Zero. I wish all you experienced last night was but a nightmare, but sadly, it all came to pass."

"Well then mister big and might vampire, care to enlightenment as to what happened?" Zero taunted.

Again Takuma shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that. You have to remember on your own or else it would confuse your mind even more. You have to remember Kiryu-kun."

Zero opened him mouth to respond when his senses suddenly screamed at him. Whipping his gun back up, Zero pointed it into the woods. Takuma also turned sharply in that direction as he too felt it. Before either of them could speak, Kaname appeared from within the trees. He barely spared Zero a glance while his furious glance landed on Takuma.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class vampire?" Zero questioned smoothly.

Kaname gazed at Zero out of the corner of his eye, "I came to collect this one."

Zero looked at Takuma and was startled to find that the blonde noble looked slightly fearful of his prince. He had never seen any of the vampires fearful of their leader. However, Zero would not be scared of him; he had no reason to be.

"I was speaking with him; it is none of your concern pureblood. Return to class, I'll send him up when I'm done speaking with him," Zero ordered.

Kaname's eyes flashed crimson at the tone of Zero's voice. How dare that ex-human try to give him orders? He turned to face the hunter, momentarily ignoring the noble. Takuma opened his mouth the warm the hunter to watch his words. However, one scorching look from Kaname had him holding his tongue.

"This does not concern you Kiryu, I suggest you leave, now," Kaname spoke with fire burning in his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do you bloodsucker!' Zero raged.

Something in Kaname snapped at those words, both felt it. Takuma's eyes widened at the aura being presented from the pureblood. However, before he could even think to interfere, the silver-haired hunter was though the air. Before Zero could get back on his feet, Kaname was towering over him. Clenching Bloody Rose, Zero tried to raise it to defend himself only to have Kaname crush his hand between the hard ground and the pureblood's shoe.

Bending down, Kaname gripped Zero's silver strands in his fingers and snapped the hunter's head back, "You think you are so high and mighty, hunter. All those times you've pointed that abomination at me, thinking you had control. Don't make me laugh! I could crush your insignificant existence with a single thought!"

Zero winced as he tried to move his hand out from under Kaname's shoe. He had never seen the pureblood this angry at him before. Usually they just taunted one another and then went their separate ways, but this time was different; Kaname had snapped.

"Get. Off. Me!" Zero grit out, glaring into Kaname's crimson eyes.

Kaname grinned, "I think not."

The next noise to be heard was Zero's ear splitting scream as Kaname crushed the bones in his right hand. Kaname removed his foot and let go of the hunter's hair as he smirked as Zero cradled his injured appendage against his chest. He was no surprised at how weak the hunter was. Zero thought since he had that hunter's weapon he was invincible. It felt good for Kaname to be the one to bring him down a notch or two.

"You are not as strong as you believe yourself to be Kiryu, you should remember this moment and use caution when speaking to me in the future," Kaname scolded as he turned toward Takuma.

Crimson eyes glared at Kaname from under a silver fringe as he bared his fangs at the pureblood while pulling himself to his knees, "Go fuck yourself!"

"Zero!" Takuma gasped from the background but was ignored by the other two in the clearing.

Snarling, Kaname turned to Zero once more but one voice stopped him from issuing punishment once more.

"Zero!" Yuuki screamed as she ran into the clearing holding her Artemis.

"Stay back!" Zero growled.

Yuuki stopped dead at the sight that greeted her. Zero kneeled on the ground in front of Kaname. His gun lay forgotten on the ground as his right arm hung uselessly at his side. Takuma stood behind the two with a haunted look in his eyes. Even she could feel the tense atmosphere that she had stumbled into.

"Zero? Kaname-sempai?" she questioned softly.

Kaname turned to the girl and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, "Don't you dare say a fucking word to her Kuran!"

Kaname snarled softly at the hunter but was once again stopped by the fearful look in his treasure's eyes, "Yuuki…"

"K-Kaname-s-sempai… I think y-you need to l-leave," Yuuki stammered.

Shooting one last glare at the hunter on the ground, Kaname turned to Takuma, "Come Ichijo, we are returning to class. I will deal with this situation later."

Takuma bowed, "Yes Kaname-sama."

He shot once last glance at the injured hunter and frightened human before he hurried after his prince. His punishment was already going to be severe; he need not make it worse by disobeying orders.

Once the two vampires left the clearing, Yuuki dropped Artemis and rushed to Zero's side, "Zero, what happened!"

Zero couldn't look at her no matter how much he wished to. He hated the pureblood with everything he was but Yuuki… Yuuki loved him. He couldn't bring it upon himself to crush her godly views of the pureblood. Also, his eyes still burned crimson as the pain from his crushed right hand had yet to let up.

"Zero… Please, look at me," she pleaded.

Raising his eyes to hers, she gasped at the crimson and pain she saw reflected there, "Please… Tell me what happened."

Zero closed his eyes softly, "Yuuki… I am sorry."

"For what?"

"He… I… Kuran… Nothing…"

Zero could not tell her… He had to protect her from what her savior had become. It would destroy her… He couldn't tell her that monster within Kuran had come to the surface.

END!

_There you are ladies and gentlemen. It took awhile to get it just right but I hope you all enjoy it. I'm (slightly) sorry for making Kaname such a jerk. It needed to be done for the story to progress. I promise to make it all better later! Please let me know what you think!_


	11. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Vampire Knight. I am only using the characters to fuel my amusement.

A/N: This is the next chapter in the _Rescue Me_ story, but I suppose you all knew that. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Gone

A sharp crack sounded in the room followed by several gasps. Takuma stood in the middle of the classroom with his head tilted to the side. Crimson red swelled on his cheek and jaw but he dared not raise his hand to the mark. Everyone from the Night Class just stared at the scene unfolding before their eyes; not even the teacher dared interfere.

"What exactly did you think you were doing Ichijo?" Kaname demanded.

"Nothing Kaname-sama," Takuma mumbled slightly as his jaw knitted back together.

Kaname's aura darkened as he glared at his friend, "I will ask you once again, what were you doing with Kiryu? And I expect the truth this time."

"I was speaking to him about the… occurrence the other morning," he admitted guiltily.

"And you took this upon yourself to involve yourself in my personal affairs without my given consent?" Kaname questioned darkly.

"Yes Kaname-sama."

"That is two faults in one day Ichijo. You dared act out of turn TWICE. You interrupted Kiryu and I at the gate and you spoke to him of matters that you had no business speaking about. Since we have been friends for years, I will give you leave to explain yourself."

"I-In front of everyone Kaname-sama?"

"I don't see why not."

"I… must refuse."

The atmosphere in the room became even tenser as the pureblood's aura darkened even more, "State your reason."

Takuma bowed his head more to the pureblood, "I have invaded your private business twice today already Kaname-sama… I… am endeavoring to keep what I… witnessed between those involved."

Kaname's aura lightened considerably at Takuma's confession, "I thank you Takuma… However, I expect to speak to you in my chambers once the lessons are over. Do not think I will forget this or expect the occurrences today to go unpunished."

"Of course Kaname-sama."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the confrontation resolved itself… for the time being. They didn't know what had happened to their beloved Kaname… But they knew he wasn't the same.

Meanwhile, on the other side of campus, Zero sat in the Chairman's office as the other looked at his damaged hand. The fingers were slightly curled and the hand looked like one huge bruise. Yagari stood in the background with Yuuki as both waited for answers on how Zero's hand ended up in the state it was. Thankfully the pain has receded but now the hunter could not even feel the hand at all.

"My my Zero-kun, this isn't good at all," Cross complained, completely serious for once.

Zero huffed, "You're telling me."

"What's wrong Chairman?" Yuuki asked.

Cross's eyes saddened a bit, "It seems that all the bones in his hand were crushed. What happened Zero-kun?"

Zero's eyes darted to Yuuki before returning to stare into the Cross's eyes. Cross nodded in understanding; Zero didn't want Yuuki to hear. Well, that was easily remedied.

"Yuuki, could you go to the infirmary and get Zero-kun some bandages, splints, and tape from the nurse?"

"Of course!"

Once Yuuki was gone, Yagari growled, "Now spill it."

Zero sighed softly, "It was Kuran."

Cross's eyes widened at the simple statement. Sure, Kaname and Zero never got along but their relationship hadn't escalated to violence since the night Zero attacked Kaname with a butter knife. The news was very unsettling indeed.

"That bastard, I'll kill him!" Yagari shouted as he grabbed his gun from beside him and headed to the door.

"Yagari, wait! Let Zero tell us the rest of what happened before you go jumping to conclusions!" Cross pleaded.

"Jumping to conclusions! He broke all the damn bones in Zero's hand and you're telling me not to jump to conclusions! How many different conclusions can you come to!" Yagari demanded.

"It's ok Yagari-sensei… I don't need you defending my honor," Zero huffed.

"Stupid idiot," Yagari snorted but put his gun and resumed his position against the wall.

"Alright Zero-kun, tell us what happened… You might want to hurry before Yuuki gets back."

Zero sighed; he knew he could have to tell them everything, including waking up in the pureblood's bed the previous morning. But in all honesty, he was so confused about this that he could use a second opinion.

"It started yesterday morning… I have no idea how it happened but I woke up in Kuran's bed."

"You what!" Yagari shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Zero snarled softly before he could stop it, "If you had listened I told you I have no idea!"

Cross glared at Yagari as he spoke to Zero, "Go ahead Zero, we won't interrupt you again."

"Like I said… I woke up Kuran's bed… But it was odd. I don't remember doing my rounds the night before or what happened that caused me to end up in Kuran's bed. I wasn't evening wearing my uniform when I woke up; I was wearing some of Kuran's clothes… When I woke up I was disoriented but Kuran… He seemed genuinely concerned about me. He kept asking how I was and if I was ok, but I completely flipped before I could control it. I ended up shouting at Kuran, pointing my gun at Ichijo, and leaving before I could get any answers. Kuran seemed especially pissed at how I was acting. Then, when I went to guard the gate when the classes were changing over, Kuran and I got into it again. I had a horrible headache, it felt like my head was splitting, and I ended up shouting at Kuran." Zero's left hand clenched into a fist as he remember the little spat he and Kaname had gotten into, "I called the vampires a bunch of monsters and Kuran all but told the rest of the Night class about my… condition. I… I just snapped. I went to draw my gun but Ichijo stopped us. I walked off to cool my head and ended up by the clearing at the lake. Before long, Ichijo found me and told me some… confusing information. But then, Kuran showed up… And he all but ordered Ichijo to return to class, but I wasn't done talking to him so I told Kuran as much. Everything just… deteriorated from there. He… threw me without even touching me. Then he stepped on my hand, making me release Bloody Rose, and almost ripped my hair clean off my head. He then told me that… I wasn't as great as I thought I was; that even with my gun he could still kill me without much effort. I told him to get off of me and then he… he just stepped on my hand and then there was so much pain. Before things could escalate further, Yuuki showed up. I've never seen her scared of him before but she was in that moment. She told him to leave, he did, and then we came here."

Yagari and Cross just blinked. It was a lot of information to take in, especially all at once. A lot of it made sense, the whole Zero and Kaname arguing, for it happened almost daily. But for the pureblood to actually take it upon himself to injure and threaten Zero with death was a whole new level.

"Wait… You said that Ichijo-san told you something that confused you, what was that?" Cross asked curiously.

"Um… Well… After I left Kuran's room I went to my room and went to sleep. Ever since I left Kuran's room I've been having these weird… dreams. None of them make sense, it's all so confusing and it leaves me with a terrible head ache after I see them. Ichijo came to find me after the confrontation with Kuran and told me that… They're not dreams… That they're memories."

"So you're saying that you remember nothing of the previous night and are having these weird flashbacks?" Cross asked.

"That's what I just said you idiot!" Zero yelled.

"My my, no need to get angry. I just wanted extra confirmation. Can you tell me what you see in these dreams?"

"Well, in the first one, I saw a bunch of people in white uniforms standing around a tree and… Um… I was stuck to it and I was bleeding heavily. In the second one I don't really remember seeing anything… I just felt that I needed to protect someone," Zero blushed slightly at the confession.

"Ah, well… I'm no expert in psychology but there are findings that suggest that when someone suffers a traumatic experience, they unknowingly close off the memories associated with the trauma. Aside from what you've told us, have you noticed anything else that was different about Kaname-kun?"

"I don't analyze his damn behavior!" Zero growled.

"Humor me Zero," Cross pleaded.

Zero growled softly, "Fine! It's no secret that we don't get along," he ignored the scoff he heard from Yagari, "but today it seemed… different. We normally just trade words and then go our separate ways… But today his… eyes were different. They seemed colder… More harsh. Also, Kuran addressed Ichijo by his last name… They have always been on a first name basis and suddenly Kuran is calling him Ichijo and Ichijo is referring to him as Kaname-sama."

"Hm… Well it seems that something happened between you and Kaname-kun the other night. I'm guessing you don't remember but he does. I suggest you talk to him, civilly, about what happened," Cross suggested.

"Are you insane Cross! That pureblood broke his damn hand and you want him to sit down and have tea!" Yagari was incredulous.

The sound of falling objects caught everyone's attention. There standing in the door was none other than Yuuki. Her eyes were wide and trained on Zero's own wide eyes.

"I-Is it true Zero-kun?" Yuuki's voice pleaded for him to say no.

Instead, he said nothing and just looked at the floor. However, him not answering was enough of an answer for Yuuki. Before anyone could speak, she took off running.

"Yuuki!" Zero and Cross yelled but she didn't stop.

"Damn it, what the hell is she thinking?" Zero snapped.

Cross's eyes were sad, "Kaname-kun has always been good to Yuuki. He saved her life and has endeavored to treat her with nothing but kindness. This must have come as a shock to her, to hear that he has hurt someone also special to her. Give her some time, and then go find her. First though… Let's fix your hand."

Unknown them however, was that Yuuki was not headed off to contemplate the information alone. Throwing the door in front of her open, she stared into a room full of vampires. However, her eyes only saw one.

"Yuuki?" Kaname asked softly as he stood from his seat in the classroom with soft eyes. He walked up to her and went to touch her shoulder but she jerked back from him. "Yuuki?" Kaname asked again, confused.

"Is it true?" she asked with her head tilted down.

"Is what true?" Kaname was truly confused.

Yuuki's head flew back as she stared at Kaname with tears in her eyes and shouted, "Did you hurt Zero!"

Kaname's eyes hardened slightly at the mention of the hunter's name, "We should discuss this elsewhere Yuuki."

She stepped back from him once more, "No! I want to know Kaname! Are you the one who broke Zero's hand!"

Kaname's aura darkened as she spoke of what happened in the clearing. Of course Zero would run to her and tell her what happened. Of course he would get all the blame when Zero instigated the confrontation. However, before he could speak, a hand grabbed Yuuki's arm and pulled her back.

Kaname snarled, "What are you doing here?"

Zero stood there glaring at the pureblood. His hand was still useless and was still not bandaged but he had to get to Yuuki. Cross tried to tell him that Yuuki had gone to think but he knew better. He knew that she would go confront the pureblood. And honestly, Zero didn't trust the pureblood on the same campus as Yuuki at the moment, let alone the same room.

Everyone could feel the tension in the air. From the bits and pieces they had gained that night, all of them figured something had happened to change Kaname and Zero's relationship from one of rivalry to one of hatred. They just didn't know what caused their relationship to change so much.

Zero ignored Kaname and instead addressed Yuuki, "What have I told you about eavesdropping Yuuki?"

Yuuki had the decency to look chastised, "I'm sorry… I just wanted to know what happened since you wouldn't tell me… So I listened at the door."

Sighing softly, Zero addressed the classroom, "Forget what you heard and resume your class."

Zero then drug Yuuki from the room and left the Night Class in a state of confusion. Kaname trembled slightly in anger and the others felt the slight drop in temperature. Not only had Zero betrayed his trust, he was also trying to take his precious Yuuki from him. He would never allow such a travesty to occur.

Turning to the class, he stated, "I will be returning to the dorm. After class, I expect all of you to return to the dorm as well."

With that, Kaname left the other vampires to their class. Fifteen sets of eyes watched him depart but only one set of green eyes truly saw him go. The last bit of warmth had gone from Kaname's eyes and that only spelled trouble for everyone involved.

END!

_I am so proud of myself for getting this out already! I've felt really bad about letting you all hanging; not knowing when I was going to update. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please let me know what you think!_

**LunaRina-** I love those sides of Kaname and Zero as well. However, it still pained me slightly to have it be because of each other. I am also not very fond of Yuuki, she annoys me tremendously. I hope you enjoy the chapter :D

**WolftheForsaken-** I'm glad you enjoyed Kaname's snapping and thanks for thinking I did it well lol. Sorry that there was no true punishment of Takuma in this chapter. I promise, there will be a punishment.

**mpiedz**- Yes, I will admit, Zero got what he deserved for disrespecting a pureblood. But I also tried to make it seem a bit extreme as Kaname has never actually treated Zero as a vampire and usually lets his insults go. Also, sorry for the language. I'll try to keep it toned down.

**ben4kevin**- Here is the update, hope you enjoy! Also, thank you for adding me to your alerts

**mssekishi**- Yes, Zero has hurt Kaname quite deeply (I hope that is portrayed in here). Here is more for ya! Hope you enjoy!

**Elliz59**- Yes, I am quite alive. YAY! I'm so sorry that you have up hope on this story. But yes, summer break does mean more updates and hopefully longer chapters. I liked making Kaname a bit (LOT) darker, that side of him is never truly expressed in the anime and that made me sad. Kaname does put up with a lot from Zero as both a hunter and vampire. Honestly, I think Zero should be happy he's gotten away with it as long as he has lol! Takuma… Takuma is still quite undecided for me on the topic of his punishment because I also feel sorry for him. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope you keep reading!

**PeachyQ73**- I feel sorry for them too and I'm the one doing it to them lol. I can't give away my secrets on the topic of their future relationship but I assure you, I will make it better… eventually lol. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far and I hope you continue to do so.

**Evangelion-Wings**- Lol, yes, it is a Kaname x Zero story, but of course there must be some drama first! I am glad you are so excited about it :D Also, thank you for the favorite story add and author alert add :D

**LiLaLo1504**- Thank you for the favorite story and author alert adds! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Nekiare**- Thank you for the favorite story add!

**chinesemidget**- Thank you for the favorite story add!

_Thank you all for taking time to give me feedback on how the story is progressing. Your feedback is very important to me because it lets me know how well/bad I am doing. I hope you all continue to let me know what you think and I will endeavor to take all of your comments into consideration!_


	12. Cornered

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Vampire Knight. I am only using them to fuel my amusement; and they are succeeding magnificently.

A/N: We are fully immersed in the drama by now but sadly… There is more to come! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Cornered

Zero stalked across campus while dragging Yuuki behind him. She didn't dare speak; she could practically feel how angry he was. His anger was nearly visible around him. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice they had stopped until he spoke.

"What was that?" he asked softly.

"Zero?" Yuuki was confused.

Whirling around, he glared down at her with crimson eyes for the second time that day, "You don't go running into a den of vampires and antagonize their leader Yuuki!"

"But… It was Kaname-sempai!" she protested.

Zero's hand gripped her shoulders and slammed her into a nearby tree hard enough to make her gasp, "In case you hadn't noticed, your precious Kaname isn't the same! He's changed Yuuki! He could hurt you!"

Yuuki slapped his hands away from her, "Don't talk about Kaname that way! He could never hurt me!"

He laughed sarcastically, "You are so dense; the aura in that room spoke of death and pain! You're human Yuuki! What did you think you could accomplish by revealing what you heard not only to Kuran but to the entire Night Class?"

"I could have accomplished more than you could have! You always antagonize him! I just wanted to know if you did something to provoke Kaname into breaking your hand!" Yuuki shouted without thinking.

Zero stared at Yuuki with disbelief in his crimson eyes as they slowly faded back to lavender. She was taking the pureblood's side over his once again even though he came out worse for wear in the scuffle. Though he understood that it was bound to happen, it still hurt more than he expected it to.

He laughed softly as he turned away from her, "Of course… I did something to Kuran so I deserved for this to happen… I deserved to have my right hand broken so I can't even defend myself with Bloody Rose… Everything that ever happens to me at the hands of Kuran… I deserve."

"Zero! That's not what I meant!" Yuuki protested.

He turned to look at her again with pain filled lavender eyes. The sight of those eyes and the tears that clouded them left Yuuki stunned. She had never seen him look like this even as he told her what happened the night his parents were murdered.

"I bet you would forgive him even if he killed me you love him so damn much!" Zero shouted.

"Zero… I…" Yuuki was stunned, "You don't know what you're saying… I could never forgive him for killing you… You are as dear to me as Kaname-sempai is… I just wanted to know the truth."

Zero sighed, calming the intense anger that filled him. Pulling Yuuki into his arms, he rested his cheek upon the crown of her head. Inhaling her sweet scent, he forced the rage and pain back into its cage. He could never stay mad at her for long. Snarling suddenly, Zero turned to position Yuuki against a tree with his body as a shield.

"Zero?" she questioned softly.

"What do you want Night Class?" Zero growled.

Peeking over his shoulder, Yuuki saw Aido, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, and Rima surrounding the tree she was currently being held against. Their eyes were all glowing red and spoke of pain to come.

Aido stepped forward, "What have you done to Kaname-sama?"

Turning to them but keeping Yuuki behind him, he addressed them, "Classes are over, you should return to you dorm."

Aido growled as the air around them cooled, "You will answer me you lowly level D."

Yuuki gasped behind him but Zero paid her no mind. He had to keep his focus completely on those before him. With his main weapon hand damaged, he was nearly defenseless. He couldn't allow anything to happen to Yuuki.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is a matter between Kuran and I, I suggest that you leave it at that."

"When you anger Kaname-sama you deal with all of us!" Aido snarled as icicles began to form in the air.

Circling Yuuki's waist with his left arm he spun around and clenched is teeth as he felt ice dig into his shoulder. At the smell of his blood in the air, he growled as his eyes once again turned crimson. A sudden sense of déjà vu overcame him but he shook it off. He had to protect Yuuki.

"Zero?" Yuuki whispered, frightened beyond all belief.

Smiling softly down at her, "Now do you understand why I said you should have never gone there? But please, don't be afraid… I'll protect you."

"B-But your hand…" Yuuki whispered sadly.

She knew that if she had not run off his hand would have been usable by now. Tears gathered in her eyes as she realized the truth; this confrontation and all of Zero's pain was her fault. She hadn't meant to make things worse on the hunter but she had unknowingly, at the time, done so.

Zero clenched his jaw as another shard of ice pierced his shoulder almost directly below the previous blow, "I'll distract them… They are after me. You run… Go get the Kaien and Yagari. They'll know what to do."

At seeing Yuuki's nod, he released her waist and drew his gun with his left hand. It felt bulkier in his backup hand. However, he could not let this distract him. He had to protect Yuuki from the bloodshed that was about to occur.

Spinning around he fired several shots as he shouted, "Run!"

Yuuki's instincts kicked in as she took off. She dared not look at the scene behind her as she knew Zero's only shot at survival was for her to get to her father and Yagari. However, before she could get too far Ruka appeared before her. Ruka grabbed her arms and held them behind her back with one hand as she covered her mouth with the other hand.

Zero snarled, eyes turning completely crimson with no iris, as he saw that Yuuki had been captured by the enemy, "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this. It's me you are after."

Rima appeared beside Ruka and Yuuki as she held as hand to Yuuki's neck as the fingernails sharpened to deadly lengths but not drawing blood as Ruka spoke, "Drop the gun and no harm will come to the human."

Zero's eyes hardened, "Kuran would never forgive you if you harmed her."

Rima's hand inched closer to Yuuki's neck, "We are willing to sacrifice our lives for the revenge of our leader."

Looking into Yuuki's terrified eyes, Zero's eyes softened. Yuuki knew what he was going to do so she desperately tried to shake her head no. But with a soft smile, Zero's eyes turned back to lavender as he let the gun fall from him hand and onto the soft ground. Once the gun hit the ground, Aido, Kain, and Shiki all rushed to attack Zero.

Yuuki bit as hard as she could into Ruka's hand. Not expecting that the human would retaliate, Ruka released her mouth in pain and shock.

With wide tear-filled eyes, Yuuki opened her mouth and screamed in fear, "KANAME!"

END!

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry it took me awhile to update the chapter. I was focused on reading the VK manga (since I have been putting it off for awhile now lol) and then I had the insane urge to re-watch the anime once more. But all in all, this chapter isn't as long as the last one, so gomen! However, there is good news! I have the next chapter already started so it should be out either later today or tomorrow!

**fujoshii92**- Aw! Neither one of them are bad people, I just put them in a slightly bad position. Believe me, in the end, all issues will be resolved!

**ben4kevin**- Zero will be ok… eventually :D I promise lol

**Evangelion-Wings**- I'm glad you are enjoying this so much! It makes me happy :D

**yuki-tenshee**- I'm sorry that you are confused as to why Zero lost his memories. Kaien Cross explained in the last chapter. Sometimes when people suffer traumatic experiences, their minds blocks out the event until it feels that the person is ready to deal with the trauma. The brain actually has quite a marvelous defense mechanism :D I hope that cleared up your confusion for you, if not, let me know!

**LuanRina**- I figured you would like the part where Yuuki goes in and sticks her nose where it doesn't belong (just like the anime/manga right lol). But yes, she had made the situation between Kaname and Zero worse. I feel bad for both of them even though I am the one putting them through it. It is actually quite difficult for me to put them in situations where they get hurt :'( I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, thanks for adding me to your story alert list!

**WolftheForsaken**- I am glad you enjoyed Takuma's public humiliation. Sorry, but as I started writing this chapter, I decided to put off Takuma's punishment. However! I promise it shall be in the next chapter, which has already been started. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**mpiedz**- That is generally how Yuuki operates, in my mind however. All throughout the anime all she does is make Zero think worse of himself and hurt him through her interactions with Kaname. I, as a rule, don't like Yuuki. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D

**Elliz59**- I've watched this anime at least 7 times so I was pretty sure about Takuma's eyes color (though the Night Class' powers got changed up because I felt like it lol). But no worries, I can't look at the characters the same either! No offense, but Yuuki is notoriously known for causing more problems between Kaname and Zero through her actions. Her running to the Night Class and confronting Kaname was something I felt she would actually do and of course Zero would follow after her. And yes, in the next chapter, Takuma will get his chance to explain his actions. I'm glad you are so interested in this fic.

Evil-Snow-Bear- O_O wow… I feel bad for Kaname now! But you can't truly blame Kaname for his reaction, he trusted his rival/enemy and had it thrown back in his face (even though Zero doesn't remember). He is pretty much trying to protect himself at the moment. But I am glad you are getting so interested in the fic. I hope you continue to read and review :D Also, thanks for the Favorite Story and Story Alert adds!

CrystelNightandFlameNight- Yes, Kaname is being super mean! Hopefully it will sort itself out in the near future :D I'm glad you like the fic and think it's awesome :D Here is your update, I hope you enjoyed it! Also, thanks for the Favorite Story Add!

REINA KERTA- Here is your update. It wasn't as soon as I had hoped but here it is :D Also, thanks for the Favorite Story and Favorite Author adds!

Also, special thanks to the following who added me to their author alerts: , and **MadAndInBloom**.

Also, more special thanks to the following for adding me to their story alerts: **cynder81**, **Crescent18**, and **Angelling**.

Also, more special thanks to the following that added me to their story alerts: **PottersLittleSister** and **xXBlackxxStarXx**.


	13. Explanation

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Knight. However, I am borrowing them to slightly torture them for my own amusement.

A/N: This chapter begins at the same time as Zero and Yuuki are talking in the woods after Zero drug Yuuki off from the Night Class's classroom. I hope it isn't too confusing.

A/N2: This will be the last chapter for a while, unless I finish the chapter I am working on before 6 AM tomorrow morning. I am going out of state due to a family emergency and I will not have access to the internet. I do not know how long I will be gone. Gomen mina!

Explanation

Kaname stood before the picture window behind his desk in his office as Takuma stood before the desk awaiting his punishment with a bowed head. Takuma dared not speak as he didn't want to further incite the wrath of the pureblood before him. Though Kaname was his childhood friend, Takuma saw nothing of the warm pureblood that he remembered growing up with. That in and of itself frightened the blonde noble.

"I'll ask again: why were you with Kiryu in that clearing?" Kaname finally spoke softly.

Raising his head to stare at the back of the pureblood, Takuma attempted to explain his actions, "I wanted to see what Kiryu thought of the situation that occurred the other morning."

Turning, Kaname finally fixed his eyes on his friend, "What incited you to do such a thing without first gaining permission from me?"

"I… I knew that you would not agree with me Kaname-sama. I knew that you would forbid me to have contact with Kiryu."

"Yet, knowing this, you still went and spoke with him?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Yes Kaname-sama."

In a flash, Kaname was around the desk and held Takuma's neck in his hand. Tightening his hand, Kaname stared in the blonde's eyes. Those eyes spoke of nothing but trust and friendship; no fear was present in the noble's eyes.

"Why did you wish to speak to the hunter so bad? Think carefully of your answer or I will rip your head from your shoulders," Kaname warned.

Takuma opened his mouth to speak but found that he could not. He could barely manage to breath around the suffocating grasp on his throat. Trying once again, he could still not speak.

Looking into Kaname's eyes fearfully for the first time, all Takuma could manage to say was, "K-Kan-name."

Eyes widening, Kaname released Takuma's neck as if he had been burned. He never expected Takuma to look at him with such eyes… Eyes that believed that they would actually die. Turning from the noble, Kaname closed his eyes to center himself. He could not afford for petty emotions to get the better of him once again… He had learned his lesson.

Coughing slightly, Takuma rubbed his throat, "Forgive me for not answering Kaname-sama… I could not breathe."

"It is forgiven. Now, your answer," he demanded.

"I was… confused by Kiryu's behavior. From what you had told me, he went to great lengths to protect you and almost at the cost of his own life. Yet the next morning he acted as though nothing had changed. It confused me as to why he would willingly throw away the… newfound relationship with you. Yes Kiryu is proud but he would never deny something happened just to save face. I also knew that he hurt you with his words-" Takuma was interrupted midsentence as he was backhanded.

Falling to the ground, Takuma cried out sharply in pain as his freshly healed jaw was once again broken from the impact. Holding his jaw once more, he looked up at Kaname and slightly shuddered at the deadly crimson gaze he saw there. Though Kaname was so angry at him, it gave him an insight as to why the pureblood was so cold.

"You don't want to acknowledge that you have feelings… That you can be hurt," Takuma boldly murmured while staring into Kaname's eyes.

Kaname clenched his fists as he snarled at the blonde on the floor. Without blinking, he sent Takuma sliding across the room into the wall. The wall crumpled around the blonde as he cried out in pain.

"You should watch your words Takuma," Kaname warned.

Glaring through the blood that ran into his eye from the cut above his eye, Takuma still spoke, "I have known you for years Kaname, this is not who you are!" Kaname was before in an instant and planted his foot on his chest, nearly crushing the air from his lungs but still the noble endeavored to reach him, "The… Kaname I know… Would not have… Close himself off… He would have… Confronted… His problems."

Kaname stepped back from the noble as his eyes faded back to rosewood. He knew Takuma spoke the truth but he didn't want to listen. The way he was no was more efficient, he could move his chess pieces around without truly worrying for their safety… He could punish Zero for making him weak without feeling guilty.

"Get up Takuma," Kaname commanded.

With a groan, Takuma pulled himself from the rubble on the floor. Swaying slightly, he stood proud before the pureblood. He would stand behind his statements.

Turning from his friend once more, he asked, "Now, what happened before I came into the clearing? What conclusion did you come to?"

Coughing slightly and spiting the blood that came into his mouth to the side, Takuma went to reveal his conclusion when a scent came into the air that he recognized in an instant, "Zero's blood."

"Ignore it, tell me," Kaname commanded.

"But Kaname!" Takuma pleaded.

"Do not test my patience further Ichijo or you will regret it."

Takuma endeavored to ignore the slightly sweet scent that was in the air, "After speaking with Zero… I found that he truly doesn't remember what happened the other night."

"And how did you come to this conclusion? How do you know he is not merely putting up a façade?"

"When I first saw him… He was sitting at the lake where you said the incident took place and he was just staring into space; he looked lost. My first conclusion based on the night before, I thought he didn't remember. However, after speaking to him, I realized that my assessment was correct. He has been having flashbacks that are throwing him into confusion."

The scent of Zero's blood was growing stronger, and whether the pureblood wanted to accept it or not, he was growing slightly worried. He did not have the use of his right hand so he couldn't properly defend himself.

"Zero…" Kaname whispered softly but Takuma caught it.

"Kaname… I think you should go to him… Talk to him. I assure you this is all a misunderstanding."

"Yet after talking to you and realizing something occurred the other night, he has still not come to me. Why should I go to him?"

"I know you smell his blood Kaname… It is hard not to after smelling it so much the other night… He is nearly defenseless because you broke his hand… Wait… Classes are over! The others haven't returned yet!"

Before Kaname could respond, they heard a yell that was filled with fear, "KANAME!"

"That was Yuuki! He was still with her!" Takuma shouted in alarm.

Cursing softly, Kaname knew he had no choice but to go. Zero was injured and Yuuki was in danger.

"Let's go Takuma… It looks like I will have to save him once more."

END!

A/N: I hope this chapter turned out all right. It was slightly harder to write than I thought it would be at first. I hope you all enjoyed it!

**fujoshii92**- Lol, sadly, I hate cliff hangers as well when I'm reading. However, I love using them when writing because it keeps people guessing about what will happen next and keep them coming back to find out! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**LuanRina**- Lol, yes, I've seen it 7 times, not the mention the episodes I've watched just because I like them. Yuuki's presence annoys me as well, which is why I generally tend to ignore here when watching the video. I'm glad you think I've kept her in character; I was endeavoring to do so. She does constantly speak without thinking of the effect her words would have. For her to hurt Zero like that with her words, I believe, it par for the course. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue reviewing. I love reading your reviews :D

**ben4kevin**- Well, that's all the crap that I have planned to hit the fan for the moment. Takuma has had his jaw broken twice and slammed into a wall. However, there is more violence to come! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**lili974WOLF**- Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like the story. I hope you continue to read and review. Also, thank you for the Story Alert add!

**WolftheForsaken**- I can assure you the others will be dealt with in a later chapter. The violence is not over yet! I am pretty sure Kaname will be mad, not only did the Night Class disobey his direct order; they hurt Yuuki and attacked Zero. Thank you for the reviews!

**MikkiSenpai**- Thank you for the Favorite Story and Author Alert adds!

**K-rol29**- Thank you for the Favorite Story and Author Alert adds!

**Evangelion-Wings**- Thank you, I quite enjoy writing cliff hangers, though I hate reading them lol. I hope you continue to enjoy the story :D

**mpiedz**- I don't know what the creator was thinking when he favored her. If that was the case, he should have made her character more likable. I don't know exactly what I'm going to do with her character yet, but I am likely to make her suffer in later chapters! Also, thanks for the Favorite Story and Story Alert adds!

**Evil-Snow-Bear**- If I was Zero, I would have left her to fend for herself a long time ago. She constantly puts herself in a position where she needs to be rescued. Honestly, I swear she doesn't even think before she acts or speaks. Though Kaname does try to protect her, he uses people to protect her more often than he recues her. Kaname will be there sooner or later, I promise! I'm glad you like the story :D

**Crisistrife**- I'm sorry for the cliff hanger… Kind of, lol. Cliff hangers have that tendency to keep everyone coming back for more. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Also, thank you for the Story Alert add!

**ishala8**- When I started this story, I never planned on it dragging out this long. However, I find myself slightly enjoying putting Kaname and Zero in situations where they clash. However, I promise they will reconcile sooner or later… Though it will probably be later. Though I had a plan for this story, different ideas for the plot keep popping into my head so the story line keeps changing. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I hope you continue to read and review.

**xXBlackxxStarXx**- Yuuki generally makes everything worse before it can get better. I don't believe that Kaname's anger is quite abated just yet. You'll just have to continue to read and find out when it finally subsides ;)

**REINA KERTA**- I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much!

**Vitrina**- Thank you for the Favorite Story add!


	14. Punishment

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Vampire Knight aside from the plot of this story!

A/N: And here is the next installment of _Rescue Me_. I am so happy that you have all stuck with me this far. I hope you all enjoy!

A/N2: We are back with Zero and Yuuki in this chapter, just to clear up and confusion!

**Punishment**

Zero grunted as he was slammed into the tree behind him by Kain. The ice already imbedded into his shoulder was wedged in deeper. Hearing Yuuki scream for Kuran made him look slightly to the side, ignoring the nobles before him. She stood there in Ruka's arms staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Zero watch out!" she screamed.

Whipping his head back in the direction of his attackers, he was barely able to dodge the blood whip that lashed at him. A sharp cracking sound made him turn his head back toward Yuuki. She was limp in Ruka's arm with a bruise forming on her cheek as the female noble slowly lowered her hand.

"Yuuki!" he yelled, trying to run toward her.

He hissed in pain as a whip hit him in the middle of his back. With eyes blood red in rage, he continued to move toward Yuuki as she was dropped onto the cold ground by Ruka. Before he could reach them though, he was thrown back into the tree once more by Ruka's wind.

_This seems so familiar…Why does it feel like this has happened before?_

Zero shook off his thoughts as he moved to defend himself. Standing with his arms braced in front of him, he studied the opponents in front of him. They all had the powers of nobles so he needed to figure out a strategy. A glint in the moonlight caught his attention; it was Bloody Rose. Yuuki was out for the count and they were all around him… So if he got to his gun and back in front of Yuuki in time, he would be able to defend both of them. The only problem he encountered was that he needed to dive for the gun, and in order to do that he needed one hand to grab the gun as the other braced his weight on the ground. His right hand was nearly useless and there was no way it would support his weight. Quickly weighing his options, he acted.

Leaping forward, Zero scooped up the gun with his right hand and his left slammed into the ground to propel him forward into a roll and back onto his feet. Hissing in pain and his broken bones grinded together as his hand clenched around the gun, Zero pushed through the pain and slight tears in his eyes. He couldn't afford to be delayed by any weakness.

Quickly transferring the gun to his left hand, he fired several shots as he ran to stand in front of Yuuki. His aim wasn't as good with his left hand so all the shots were just diversions so he could get to Yuuki. Standing in front of her, he stared down the sight of his gun at the nobles.

"I will forgive this trespass and won't tell Kuran if you all leave right now," Zero warned.

Ruka laughed curtly, "He already knows were here since that pathetic human had to go and yell like that."

Zero clenched his finger tighter around the trigger, "Fine then, if you leave now I'll beg him to have mercy on you for hurting Yuuki."

"No deal!" Ruka yelled as she leaped forward.

Moving his gun to center it on Ruka, Zero missed the vine coming toward him. As he pulled the trigger, the gun was pulled up toward the sky and the bullet went off course. Cursing, Zero yanked hard on the gun as he knocked Ruka away with his right forearm. Zero bit his lip hard, drawing blood, as he felt the bones shift in his hand from the movement. However, in his focus on Ruka, he missed the others coming toward him.

Aido fired icicle projectiles at the hunter while Kain threw mini-fireballs at him. Dodging the projectiles, Zero cursed as he was once again backed against the tree. At least if he had to be away from Yuuki's side, none of the attacks would accidently injure her. As he weighed his options, he hoped that Kuran actually had heard Yuuki's scream. If that was the case, at least Yuuki had a chance of getting out of the clearing alive. If not, they were both screwed.

_Why does it feel like I've been here before… Waiting for Kuran to save me?_

Shaking his head to clear away all his wayward thoughts, Zero forced his mind to focus on the fight. Making to leap away from the tree, he fell to a knee as a vine wrapped around his left ankle. It seemed to happen in slow motion has his right hand hit the ground to brace his weight. His eyes screwing shut from the pain was all the Night Class needed to overpower him.

A swift kick to his left hand from Ruka sent his Bloody Rose flying from his hand. As he raised his head, a knee to the jaw made his head snap back into the tree trunk behind him. With dazed eyes, he could only stare helplessly as the Night Class converged around him. Their eyes seemed gleeful, he supposed, from the thoughts they had of causing him immense pain.

"You will pay for what you've done to Kaname-sama," Aido warned.

All Zero could do was chuckle, "I find it amusing that you want to exact revenge for your _prince_ when I don't even know what the hell I did."

Zero's head snapped to the right as Aido swiftly backhanded him, "Silence you insignificant level D!"

He spat blood onto the ground from where his teeth split his cheek inside his mouth. He would be damned before he showed these vampires any sign of weakness. Zero would willingly submit himself to death before that happened.

Leaning his head back to rest on the tree, Zero stared at Aido with half-mast eyes, "Since you seem to know so much, why don't you tell me exactly what it is that I did to offend your precious pureblood bastard?"

All the Night Class's eyes narrowed at the insult thrown at their prince. It was inconceivable for a vampire to show so much disrespect to someone of such a higher class. Even as nobles, level Bs, they dared no question or insult the purebloods, level As.

With another backhand, Zero's head whipped to the other side, "Don't you dare speak of Kaname-sama that way!"

As Zero went to speak, a scream of pain flew forth from his lips as Aido smashed the heel of his shoe against his already shattered right hand. When he stepped back, Zero glared at the blonde as he panted from the excruciating pain. Aido smirked as he wrapped his hand around Zero's neck. Picking the prefect up, he slammed him back into the tree trunk with his feet inches from the ground. Zero just stared at the noble with eyes that spoke of disinterest while inside he was scrambling for a way to get out of the current situation.

_Since when has Aido backing me into a corner felt so recent?_

Aido leaned forward, his nose almost touching Zero's, as his smirk grew, "You have been disrespectful for too long, even after all the trouble Kaname-sama went through to save you. He even gave you his blood, the most precious of our kind, and you just spit his kindness back in his face."

Zero's eyes widened at what the noble said. The only time he could remember Kaname giving him his blood was when they were all alone in the pureblood's room. He was certain that none of the other Night Class members were around to witness that event. Now, he was truly starting to believe what Takuma had said to him… There seemed to be a huge gap in his memory.

"Now, since Kaname-sama won't waste the effort to punish you properly, we nobles of the Night Class have decided to take the duty onto ourselves. You will be punished, as we see fit," Aido's eyes and voice told of horrible things to come.

Bracing his other hand beside Zero's head, he turned Zero's head sharply to the side to expose the side of his neck that didn't bare the sealing tattoo. Leaning closer, Aido breathed on the side of Zero's neck and chuckled at the goose bumps that spread across his neck. That one simple action of Aido's had the entire clearing filling with the scent of Zero's fear.

"W-Wait! D-Do-!" Zero cut off sharply with another scream of pain.

Aido viciously dug his fangs into the side of Zero's neck, endeavoring to cause as much pain as possible. Zero twisted against the hold that Aido had on him, clenching his left hand around the one around his neck and pulling, but he was already weak from the fighting they did earlier; he didn't have the strength to dislodge the noble. All his struggling did was make the wound hurt more as it caused Aido's fangs to rock into his neck, producing pained whimpers from the prefect. Flashes of a silver-haired woman digging into his neck flashed before his closed eyes; her calm, crimson eyes staring at him as she smirked at his fear before finally delivering the animalistic bite that changed his life forever.

As the images passed through his mind and the blood passed from his body, Zero's struggles slowly became weaker until he hung there limply, only producing pathetic whimpers periodically. His blood flowed quickly into Aido's awaiting mouth as his heart was racing in his chest from fear. He could no longer struggle as his arms felt like dead weight hanging beside him; he hardly had the strength to open his eyes. But he did manage to open them to mere slits as he looked at the other members of the Night Class behind Aido. They stood there, crimson-eyed and with fangs protruding, with sadistic grins at his suffering as well as the scent of his blood. Finally giving up, Zero let his eyes slide shut and just let Aido hold him there.

His heartbeat began to slow down as the amount of blood it had to pump lessened. Just before he was about to lose consciousness, Aido was ripped from his neck. Zero screamed softly as the noble's fangs tore from his neck as he sunk to the ground beneath the tree. With great difficulty, he managed to open his eyes slightly, somewhat surprised at the sight that greeted him.

Concerned crimson eyes surrounded by chocolate brown locks stared into his own crimson-tinted lavender as he whispered, "Kaname," before swiftly losing consciousness.

**END!**

A/N: And there you have it! Kaname has finally showed up on the scene. I know it took me forever to get him there, and with his vampire speed he should have gotten there sooner, but there is a method to my madness, I assure you. And also, I had slight fun with torturing our sweet Zero :D I hope everyone liked the chapter, I tried to make it longer but don't quite know if I succeeded. Please, let me know what you think, I super loooove reviews!

I was away from home, as I said previously, due to a family emergency and I just returned home a few hours ago. I did not have access to the internet but I was able to type this up while I was away so I am posting it before I crash. As such, I'm sorry to say that I don't have the energy to reply to everyone who reviewed separately, so…

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUBMITTED A REVIEW AND/OR ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVORITE AUTHORS, FAVORITE STORIES, AUTHOR ALERTS, AND STORY ALERTS! I SUPER APPRECIATE ALL THE COMMENTS YOU HAVE SUBMIITED AND HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO SUBMIT REVIEWS. I AM GLAD YOU HAVE ENJOYED THE STORY SO AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO DO SO.


	15. Heartbeat

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Vampire Knight other than the plot of this story.

A/N: We are back with Kaname at the beginning. I'm sorry if all this jumpy around between POVs is making anyone confused. If it does confuse you, please let me know and I will endeavor to rectify the situation immediately. This chapter wouldn't let me alone so I had to write it, if there are any mistakes, I blame it on lack of sleep. If you point them out, I promise to fix them ASAP.

**Heartbeat**

Kaname and Takuma tore from the Moon Dorm like the flames of hell were at their heels. While Kaname had endeavored to get Takuma to remain behind due to his injuries, the noble insisted on accompanying the pureblood. Wanting to get to his precious Yuuki's side as quickly as possible, Kaname gave up trying to enforce his will upon the tenacious noble. Instead, he had allowed Takuma to accompany him with the promise of staying out of his way.

As the two headed deeper into the woods, they could hear sparse noises from the altercation taking place deeper in the woods. From what they could hear, they could both speculate as to who was involved in the fight. The cracking, similar to the sound of dry twigs snapping, was Shiki and his blood whip. A familiar hiss, akin to a snake, was Kain and his fire. The slight twanging sound as though a sword was being drawn from is sheath was Aido's ice forming in the air, the water particles hardening. From that, the two also determined that Ruka and Rima were participating as wherever the three males were, the two females were sure to follow.

As Kaname continued to listened, he noted the absence of gun fire. At first he was puzzled before he remembered crushing the hunter's dominant hand. He had noticed when the hunter stole Yuuki from the Night Class's room that the hand had yet to be dealt with, thus leaving the hunter vulnerable to attack. While Kaname had crushed Zero's hand to teach him a lesson, he cursed inwardly at his actions now. While harm to the hunter no longer bothered him, that hand and gun were the main protection that Kaname endeavored to provide Yuuki when she was with him.

A scream broke through Kaname's thoughts as his precious Yuuki yelled from the hunter, terror making her voice high pitched, "Zero watch out!"

A few seconds later, a panic filled voice yelled, "Yuuki!"

"Kaname-sama!" Takuma shouted, sounding slightly panicked himself.

"I know Takuma. Now less talking and more running," Kaname demanded.

The thought of what caused Zero to sound so panicked made Kaname, figuratively, see red. Zero hardly ever lost his cool unless something serious had happened. If that something had happened to Yuuki, it also concerned Kaname. If there was a single hair out of place on her head, there was going to be hell to pay.

The sound of more fighting reached their ears as they got closer. Though he was disadvantaged, Kaname had to commend Zero for putting up such a valiant effort. There was no way that the hunter would go down while there was any fight left in him; it was one of the reasons he was such a great asset in the protection of Yuuki. Before long however, the unique scent of Zero's fear permeated the air.

"Zero-kun," Takuma whispered softly.

Glancing over his shoulder at the noble, Kaname took in his worried eyes, "Takuma?"

Eyes darting to the pureblood's, Takuma knew he was caught, "Yes Kaname-sama?"

"You're worried for him are you not?" Kaname's eyes dared Takuma to lie to his face.

Nodding, Takuma didn't try to keep the truth from him, "Yes, I am Kaname-sama. For Zero to blatantly show his fear, let alone for his fear to reach us here, I fear for what they are doing to him."

Kaname opened his mouth to reprimand him for his worry for their mortal enemy when Zero's ear shattering scream ripped through the forest. The pureblood couldn't help but cringe at the utter despair, fear, and desperation behind the scream. The scent of a large amount of blood mingled with the fear already in the air. Though they both endeavored to stop it, both Takuma and Kaname's eyes burned crimson at the arousing smell tickling their nostrils.

Takuma suddenly flew past Kaname as he shouted, "We have to hurry!"

He didn't speak; he just pushed himself harder so that he ran side by side with the noble. Though he tried to push it down, he also felt worried for the hunter. After listening to Takuma, his anger and hurt had slightly faded, allowing for him to feel something else for Zero. He had crushed the hunter's hand in a fit of anger and while he still reveled in that fact, he also hated himself for it. The conflicting emotions within him was something new, he had never dealt with them before.

"We're almost there Kaname-sama!" Takuma spoke from beside him.

Focusing on where they were going, Kaname saw the trees begin to lessen. In a matter of seconds, they both burst into the clearing that housed the others. Shock at the sight before them made them pause in their running. Zero was hanging limply against a tree, held there only by the Aido as the noble continued to draw blood from the other's neck. Zero wasn't fighting back; he only hung there as pathetic whimpers barely made it past his lips. Glancing to the side, they saw Yuuki sprawled on the hard ground with a bruise on her cheek. What was odd to Kaname was that he was furious because of _Zero's _condition, not Yuuki's.

In the blink of an eye, Kaname was on Aido. With a quick jerk of his arm, the noble was torn from the barely conscious human. Kaname cringed slightly at the small scream that tore from Zero as the fangs were ripped from his neck. Once the hunter was on the ground, Kaname kneeled before him as the other's crimson-tinted eyes partly opened. He could see the pain and fear in Zero's eyes but when they met the pureblood's eyes, they shone with surprise as well as relief.

"Kaname," Zero whispered softly, before his eyes slid shut and his body went lax in unconsciousness.

Kaname's eyes widened as the use of his first name from the hunter's lips. Then his surprise gave way to worry as the faint sound of the other's heartbeat. Aido had obviously taken too much blood, no doubt to punish the hunter. His heart clenched in his chest at the thought that this was his fault. The sound of footsteps behind him snapped him out of his thoughts.

"We took care of his punishment for you Kaname-sama," Ruka spoke softly from behind him.

Fists clenched, Kaname growled, "Who gave you the right?"

"But Kaname-sama!" she started to protest.

With a snarl, Kaname swiftly had her pinned to the forest floor by her throat, "You had no right to do this!"

Kain stepped up beside the two, "Forgive us Kaname-sama, we did not know that it would anger you so greatly."

"We were only doing what you would have done!" Aido spoke from the other side of his cousin.

Unconsciously, his hand tightened around Ruka's throat, causing her to choke slightly, "K-K-Kaname-sa-sama."

This time his hand tightened consciously as his crimson eyes narrowed, "You all went directly against my words to return to the dorm after class. You also harmed two fellow students of this school, both Yuuki and Zero."

"He deserved what he got!" Aido shouted, forgetting his place.

With a vicious snarl, Kaname flew toward Aido only for Takuma to grasp his wrist before he managed to land a hand on the other noble, "Kaname-sama, please, we must tend to the others."

Shaking his head slightly, Kaname forced his rage to the back of his mind as took in both Yuuki and Zero's prone forms. Though he knew he should go to Yuuki, he was more concerned for the hunter still propped up against the bottom of the tree; he could tell that Yuuki was only unconscious with a bruise. It struck a chord in him, seeing him in such a familiar position. The faint heartbeat he heard also worried him; there was not enough blood in his heart to pump.

Looking at Takuma, he ordered, "Please take Yuuki to Cross and inform him of what happened here tonight. Also tell him that I will meet with him later to discuss the punishments for those involved."

Takuma nodded but he had to asked, "And Kiryu?"

Looking at the hunter, he spoke softly, "I'll take care of Zero."

Takuma nodded, ignoring the use of the hunter's first name, "Very well Kaname-sama."

The noble then crossed the clearing and carefully scooped the unconscious girl into his arms. Looking back at Kaname, he nodded, before taking off at vampire speed to the chairman's house.

Once his childhood friend was gone, Kaname went over and gently gathered Zero into his arms. It was disconcerting to the see the hunter so defenseless once more; he was like putty in the pureblood's arms. The only way Kaname knew he was alive was the rapidly fading heartbeat and the small whimper that escaped the hunter's lips. Zero shouldn't have been put through so many traumas one right after the other. It was so hard to believe it was only the night before that everything had started.

Pushing his thoughts back, Kaname turned to look at the others, all with their heads bowed, "We will return to the dorm now." When he turned to make his way back to the dorm, a glint of silver caught his eye, "Shiki, grab Zero's gun."

Once the gun was collected, Kaname began to make his way back to the dorm. The others followed, not daring to say a word for they could feel the barely suppressed rage rolling of the pureblood before them. They quickly reached the dorm, but there was someone standing on the steps, preventing them from entering.

Drawing on his cigarette, Yagari Toga stared at the pureblood, "Kuran."

Kaname nodded, "Yagari."

A small whimper pulled their attention from each other as Yagari shouted, "Zero!"

Yagari started to go down the stairs of the door before Kaname snarled softly at him, "Stay where you are."

"What the hell happened to my student Kuran!" Yagari demanded, still advancing toward the pureblood.

Before he could get much farther, he was blocked by a line of night class students. Of course they would protect their pureblood prince.

"Kuran," the man growled, expecting an answer.

Kaname went to answer before he stopped suddenly, his eyes wide as he stared down at the man in his arms. Though there was plenty of noise in the clearing, there was one sound that was missing… Zero's heart wasn't beating.

END!

A/N: I am so sorry for another cliffhanger, I don't know why but I keep making them! Please don't hurt me! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you think!

**ben4kevin**- I'm sorry, sadly, Zero's situation got worse. But I promise I'm going to fix it! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you continue to do so.

**Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari**- Thank you so much for your Favorite Story, Favorite Author, and Author Alert adds! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

**Sly. Cassie**- Thank you so much for the Story Alert add! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**OxO American Tragedy OxO**- Thank you very much for the Favorite Story add. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story.

**LuanRina**- Yeah, Kaname finally showed up. Sadly, I think Zero has more to worry about than just his hand. I also get a kind of twisted pleasure out of torturing Zero, it's just so easy. I am glad that you are enjoying my twisted side. I hope you continue to review, I enjoy reading them. I hope this update is soon enough!

**Love332**- Yeah, the night class vampires are cruel ne? Then again, I guess it's me that's cruel considering I'm the one making them do such horrible things to our adorable Zero. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to more reviews.

**neliaka**- Thank you for the Favorite Story add, I'm glad you like the story!

**fujoshii92**- I'm so sorry, it's another cliffhanger! I can't seem to help myself, I'm sorry for torturing you. I hope the update came soon enough and that you enjoy it, despite the cliffhanger.

**REINA KERTA**- I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope this is soon enough for an update for you. Please enjoy and continue to review. Also, thank you for the Author Alert and Story Alert adds.

**Paivakirja**- Thank you so much for the Favorite Story Add!

**CrystelNightandFlameNight**- Sadly, this is another cliffhanger, sorry! I did update soon though so that earns me some brownie points right? Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy the story, despite the cliffhangers!


	16. Frantic Struggles

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Vampire Knight, obviously. If I did, Kaname and Zero would have been closer… waaaay closer ;)

A/N: I know so many of you think I'm an evil authoress for leaving so many cliffhangers… And you would, sadly, be right! I just can't help myself, I love leaving cliffies. *bows to everyone* please forgive me! I promise that this chapter won't have a cliffhanger and it's also longer! So please enjoy!

I am on a roll with this story ever since I got back from my hiatus so the chapters will probably be coming more quickly for awhile until I'm exhausted. I hope that it ok will everyone :D

SPAM ALERT: If you enjoy this story, there is another VK story that I started that is titled "Relinquish". There is more romance and less suffering in the story. I hope you all check it out :D

Anyway, on to the chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

**Frantic Struggles**

_Kaname went to answer before he stopped suddenly, his eyes wide as he stared down at the man in his arms. Though there was plenty of noise in the clearing, there was one sound that was missing… Zero's heart wasn't beating._

"Zero! Hey, Zero!" Kaname shouted, shaking the man in his arms.

"What the hell is happening Kuran!" Yagari shouted as he shouldered his way to the pureblood.

Placing his hand on the pureblood's shoulder, he was swiftly shaken off as Kaname snarled in his face. Yagari backed up quickly, cursing himself for not bringing his anti-vampire weapon with him. Though the pureblood's attitude pissed him off, he was slightly worried at what was wrong with Zero to cause him to be in such a state.

"I don't have time for your bullshit Toga!" Kaname snarled before swiftly sprinting into the Moon Dorm, opening doors with his mind.

Glancing at the others, Toga saw that they were all as confused as he was. Before anyone could say a word, Takuma appeared on the scene. Looking around, he quickly took in the worried expression on Yagari's face and the confusion on the others' faces. From where he was, he could feel the desperation in Kaname's aura.

"What happened?" Takuma demanded sharply.

"Kaname-sama and Yagari were arguing when suddenly Kaname-sama stopped… He just stared at Kiryu with wide eyes before he cursed at Yagari-sensei and stormed into the dorm," Shiki provided.

Nodding, Takuma addressed them all, including Yagari, "All of you, follow me."

Once they were all in the dorm, Takuma hurried up the stairs, not caring that the others were following him. He saw the door to Kaname's room thrown open so he headed there.

Before he got too close, he heard Kaname yell for him, "Takuma, get in here!"

The noble was surprised at the panic in his friend's voice so he sprinted at vampire speed the remaining distance until he stood within the door of the room. Kaname had Zero lying on his bed with the hunter's shirt torn open. His hands were on his chest, hands clenched together over his sternum. When he listened closely, he realized what was missing.

"No," Takuma whispered horrified, eyes wide as he stared.

Kaname glanced up at Takuma, tears glistening on his eyes lashes, as he pleaded, "I don't know what to do Taku… Help me."

Then Yagari burst into the room. He opened his mouth to yell once more when he caught sight of the desperate pureblood and shocked noble. Then he looked to his student on the bed. His own eye widened in horror as he realized what had caused the pureblood to be in such a disposition; his idiot apprentice wasn't breathing.

"What's going on?" Yagari demanded, his voice thick.

"Zero-kun's heart isn't beating," Takuma whispered like if he didn't say it too loud, it would miraculously start beating again.

Looking up at the man, Kaname let all his pureblood dignity go out the window as he pleaded, "Please Toga… Help me… I don't know what to do… He can't die."

Choosing not question the pureblood's change of heart after crushing his student's hand, Toga shed his jacket as he moved to the bed. Rolling up his sleeves, he shoved the pureblood's hands out of the way and replaced them with his own.

Looking at the pureblood, he guided him, "I'll do the chest compressions. I'll count to seven and then you have to hold his nose closed while you breathe into his mouth. We have to hurry, the longer his heart isn't beating, the worse the damage with be."

Nodding his understanding, Kaname swiftly did as he was ordered. Seeing the pureblood in place, Toga began his compression and counting. After he reached seven, Kaname lowered his lips to Zero's, breathing air into the hunter. Pulling back, they repeated the process.

By then, the others had filed into the room to stare in shock at the scene on the bed. Aido's heart clenched guiltily, he hadn't meant to take so much blood from the hunter; he had only wished to punish him for his disobedience to his friend. But when the blood started flowing in his mouth, he couldn't stop. Though he hated the hunter, he never wished for him to die. If that came to be a reality, he knew he would feel guilty for the rest of his life.

After several rounds of CPR, there was still no sign of life from the hunter. Kaname, Toga, and Takuma were beginning to get anxious; fearing that the hunter was beyond their grasp.

In frustration, Toga lost it, "Damn it Zero, don't you fucking die on me!"

Slamming his above Zero's heart, he let the tears he was fighting fall. His idiot apprentice couldn't be dead; he was a vampire. Though he hated the fact, he took solace in the fact that it would take a lot to kill him. Yet, here he was, not breathing with his heart still in his chest.

Suddenly, Kaname and Takuma gasped. The other vampires in the room then started to pay attention, diverting their attention from guilty thoughts.

"What, what is it!" Toga demanded, tears still on his face.

"His heart is beating," Kaname sighed with a small smile, "But it's very faint. We have to hurry."

Toga looked at the pureblood with confusion, not understanding what he meant. Kaname didn't wait for the questions; he swiftly tore into his wrist for the second time in two nights. Ignoring the soft growls coming from his friends, he greedily gulped his pure blood into his mouth before slanting his lips over the hunter's. Prying the pliant lips open, he allowed his essence to flow into the man. Bringing one hand up, he gently massaged the other's throat to help him swallow. He repeated the process over and over, wanting to give Zero all he could so he would have a chance at survival.

Toga stared at the scene before him in slight disgust, "What is he doing?"

Takuma answered him, "Due to certain… circumstances… Zero-kun lost a lot of blood this evening. The reason his heart stopped was because his blood had almost been completely drained. Kaname is trying to put more blood in his system so his heart has something to pump."

At his words, Toga quickly scanned his eye over his student. His eye stopped at the vicious fang marks embedded in the side of Zero's neck that he previously hadn't seen. His fists clenched as he glared at the pureblood now forcing his life blood into the hunter, thinking he had done it after the encounter earlier in the evening.

Seeing his glare, Takuma quickly stepped in, "It was not Kaname who did this to Zero. If it had been, do you think he would be trying so hard to save his life?"

Glaring at the noble, he asked, "What else am I suppose to think? He already broke Zero's hand, he would have been defenseless."

Before Takuma could speak again, Aido stepped forward, "It was me, I was the one who drank from Kiryu, not Kaname-sama."

Toga rounded on the other blonde noble, ready to tear him to pieces when a curse was heard behind him. Turning back around quickly, he saw Kaname barely holding himself up, looking paler than normal. His eyes were crimson but they looked desperately at the hunter below him.

"Kaname!" Takuma reached across the bed steady his friend, "What is it?"

Kaname turned sad crimson pools to stare into emerald green, "I... I can't… I don't… have enough… It'll take more blood… than I have."

Suddenly, Aido was there on the other side of Kaname holding out his wrist, "Take from me Kaname."

Looking at Aido, Kaname could see the guilt in his blue orbs, but he had to ask, "Why?"

Aido glared at Kaname for the first time since they were children, "Don't ask questions Kaname! If you want him to live you don't have the time. You can ask all you want later!"

Growling softly at the blonde's attitude, he nodded before viciously tears into the wrist presented to him. He could have been gentler, but he didn't believe the other deserved it; he had after all caused the entire situation they were in. He deserved to feel some pain for the pain he had put Zero through.

Aido winced slightly at the pain but didn't voice any protest. He could see all the explanation he needed in his prince's eyes. They were grateful but they also spoke of the anger he felt; he blamed Aido and wanted to cause him some pain. Aido would never protest a punishment when he knew he deserved it. On some level, Aido knew that the hunter meant more to the pureblood than either Kaname or Zero would admit. The night before was proof enough of that but Aido had turned a blind eye to what was there before him all along. He would spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to the both of them, even if it meant bloodshed on his part.

Aido began to get unsteady on his feet but he still didn't complain; he knew that Kaname needed a lot in order to give enough to the still critical hunter. When Aido thought he was on the verge of passing out, Kaname pulled away from his wrist.

"Take him and get him some blood tablets," Kaname ordered softly.

Kain was beside his cousin in an instant, gathering the pale blonde in his arms. With a swift nod to the pureblood, he was out the door.

Before Kaname could get back to feeding Zero, Kain Cross burst into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing Kaname and Zero on the bed with blood stained lips and Toga just standing there as though what was happening was not out of the ordinary. Looking closer, he saw how pale Zero was, with Kaname running a close second.

"What's going on?" Cross demanded, his eyes narrowing, looking the hunter he was known to be.

"Takuma," Kaname said before wincing as he bit into his wrist once more.

Takuma went over to the chairman and placed a hand on his shoulder as he told him the same thing he said to Toga, "I told you part of the story when I brought Yuuki-chan to you. What I failed to mention, as I didn't know the situation was so dire, was that Zero-kun lost a lot of blood due to the altercation. His heart stopped shortly after I left. Kaname and Yagari-sensei have just got his heart started again and now Kaname is trying to replace the blood that was lost so his heart has enough to work with."

Kaien nodded as he focused on the two still on the bed. He stared in awe at how gentle Kaname was with the fragile hunter. His right arm held him above the limp body beneath him as his left hand gently worked along the other's throat. If it weren't for the small amount of blood slowly leaking from the corners of their mouths, he would almost think he had walked in on an intimate moment between the two.

Suddenly, Kaname let out a startled yelp as his crimson eyes flew open. Moving his hand up, he gently yet forcefully squeezed Zero's jaw until it opened, allowing his bottom lip to be freed from Zero's now descended fangs. Straddling the hunter's still unconscious body, Kaname bent over the other, allowing Zero's face to fit in the crook of his neck, as he reminisced at how much like déjà vu the position felt. Before he could contemplate the two similar nights further, he gasped again, his eyes closing this time, as Zero's vampire instincts served him, even in unconsciousness. The slide of fangs into his neck was more painful than ever before due to the hunter's unconscious state.

"Kaname?" Takuma questioned softly.

For a moment he had forgotten that there were others there, "Taku?"

"Are you alright?" concern was evident in the blonde's voice.

Kaname's vision wavered as he opened his eyes to look at his friend out of the corner of his eye, "I might need help soon."

"What is it Kaname?" Kaien asked as he stepped up beside the bed.

Blinking sluggishly, Kaname fought to keep focus, "I'm… almost out of blood again… In this state… He doesn't know… He will keep drinking… Until there is nothing left… Soon he will… need to be forced… to stop."

"Tell me what I need to do Kaname," Takuma near pleaded.

Kaname went to open his mouth but blackness swallowed his vision. For several seconds, he thought that he had waited too long until he heard three sets of voices calling for him. Struggling, he forced his mind to focus as his vision cleared momentarily. Glancing at the three beside the bed, he was slightly surprised to see three sets of worried eyes trained on him.

He barely had a voice as he whispered, "Now."

Takuma swiftly rounded the bed before crawling on the other side. Grasping Zero's jaw as Kaname had done minutes before; he looked at Kaname who nodded. Takuma then squeezed until Zero's jaw was forced open and his fangs were freed from the pureblood's neck.

"Kaname?" Takuma asked as the pureblood hadn't moved from his position on top of the hunter.

"I… can't move," Kaname admitted ruefully, not happy at having to admit weakness. Surprisingly Toga moved to help the pureblood however Kaname shook his head, "Don't."

Toga stopped as he looked at Takuma in confusion, "Why?"

Takuma however looked to Shiki, "Would you help move Kaname?"

Shiki nodded without words, he knew what would be expected of him. Moving to the bed, he quickly shooed the Kaien and Toga out of the way as he picked Kaname up into his arms bridal style. Moving away from the bed, he went over to the couches across the room. Sitting down, he kept Kaname in his lap as he bared his neck to his distant cousin. Kaname looked at him gratefully before sinking his fangs into the neck before him.

Once Kaname was out of the way, he left go of Zero's jaw and let him relax in unconsciousness. Using the corner of the sheet, he quickly wiped the remaining blood from the hunter's face. Only after that was done did he turn to the other two hunters.

Jerking his head toward the couches, Takuma finally explained the situation to Toga, "Kaname didn't mean to insult you, it was actually for your own protection. He is severely low on blood at the moment and you would have been too much of a temptation for him. Vampires naturally have a lower heartbeat than humans so it's not as… calling to those who need to feed. Kaname didn't want to attack you so he told you not to come closer," seeing them nod in understanding, he continued, "I would recommend you not get too close to Zero-kun at the moment either as he is still unconscious as would react strongly to your heartbeats. You are fine where you are, but please do not get on the bed with him."

"Thank you Shiki," they heard Kaname thank the noble from across the room.

When they turned to look, they noticed that Kaname was still pale and unsteady on his feet as he made his way to his desk. Shiki sat there looking confused, looking none the worse for wear. Obviously the pureblood hadn't taken much from the noble.

Once at the desk, Kaname dropped into the desk chair, not concerned with looking graceful. Shakily, he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a container of blood tablets. Takuma was beside him in an instant, pouring him some wine into a wine glass. Kaname flashed him a grateful smile as he dropped a handful of blood tablets into the glass.

Only after he had two glasses of the wine and blood tablet mixture did he address the others in the room, "Ruka, Shiki, Rima… You may all return to your rooms for the night. Do not believe that this has been forgotten, I will deal with you tomorrow evening." Once the others hand left, Kaname gestured to the cushioned seats before his desk as he addressed Toga and Kaien, "You are welcome to sit down. I am sure you have a lot of questions."

Both of them sat down gracefully as Takuma continued to stand beside his friend. Takuma continued to refill the pureblood's wine glass, making him a steady supply of blood substitute to replenish what he lost. It was all he could do for his friend.

"What about Zero?" Toga asked after Kaname finished the last glass from the bottle of wine of his desk,

Glancing to the still unconscious hunter, he sighed, "Zero won't be going anywhere for awhile I'm afraid. What I gave him tonight will go to heal his injuries. I will have to continue to feed him blood until his body and mind have fully recovered."

Toga nodded at that, "Then he's staying here?"

"It would be best; I can keep a better eye on him here. He is a level D and his vampiric instincts are raw and undeveloped. If he were to awaken without being fully recovered, it would be his beast that would be present and not his humanity. None of us can risk him being around humans until we are sure he is fully healed."

Again, Toga nodded to show that he understood, and then asked, "Now would you kindly explain to me what the hell has been happening the past two days?"

END!

A/N: See now, that wasn't too bad, was it? I didn't even make a cliff hanger like I wanted to do! I was in a generous mood tonight so no cliff hanger and a long chapter, aren't I the greatest? Just kidding! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you think!

I just wanted to make one comment about my reviews: I HAVE 161 REVIEWS OVER 15 CHAPTERS! That is the most reviews I've ever had for a story I've posted. I would like to give a big shout out to ALL of my reviewers: thank you for making me feel that this story is worthwhile! I can't thank you all enough! THANK YOU!

**Paivakirja**- I'm sorry for being so evil! But at least this chapter isn't a cliffhanger right? And the chapter was out quickly huh? I hope this chapter makes you happy. Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you continue to do so.

**Evangelion-Wings**- I'm sorry for making you so worried! I am so very glad that you look forward to my updates; you have no idea how happy that makes me as an author! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Lol! I hope you continue to look forward to the chapters and continue to review. By the way, if you like this story, you might like my other VK story. If you feel up to it, please check it out :D

**ben4kevin**- well it looks like your protest worked! NO MORE CLIFFHANGERS… at least for this chapter lol. Thank you so much for continuing to review on this story and for reviewing on my other story as well. As you can see, I saved him :D How could I not? Then my story would be over lol! I hope you continue to read and review!

**LuanRina** – Holy crap! That was a long review, I LOVED IT! I'm glad that you liked the chapter so much; I'll even take being called sadistic as a compliment ;) lol. I'm glad that you liked Kaname's POV, it took me a few times to write it because I was never happy with it lol. I'm also glad that my cliffie was at least a GOOD cliffie hahaha. If my last update made your night, I hope this one does as well. It seems as though after my long hiatus, I've hit a groove for this story; not saying how long it will last thought. Please continue to read and review, I love you reviews, they always make me smile :D

**xXBlackxxStarXx**- I know, I am soooo evil but I can't help it! But I promise, Zero will be ok… eventually! I hope you continue to read and review!

**Brookie cookie17**- of course Zero won't die! I could never do THAT to him, anything else yes, but not kill him! As you can see, he is… kind of ok. At least his heart's beating! I'm glad that you liked the story and I hope you will continue to review! Oh, and thanks for reading and adding my other story!

**Lily3003**- Thank you so much for your Story Alert and Favorite Story adds!

**SonamySistah96**- Thank you so very very much for all the adds! I'm pretty sure you added me to all the lists that there are on ; that makes me so very happy :D

**jedi71**- Thank you so much for the Favorite Story add!

**freefall-gypsy**- I am very grateful for the Favorite Story add!


	17. Some Answers Gained

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight; if I did there would have been a lot more Kana/Zero action.

A/N: Wow, I am actually quite surprised at the turnout I got for this story. I'm also quite surprised at how many of you… protested against me having Zero's heart stop, though I didn't plan on it happening either, it just kind of… well happened lol. I'm sorry if I gave you all a scare, but there was no way Zero was going to die, just needed to be done to move the plot along, as you shall see in later chapter! I still have places I want to go with this story and Zero can't be dead for that!

Anyway, again, thank you to all who reviewed on this story, ever, you inspire me to write knowing that so many people are waiting for updates! *bows to everyone* Thank you so much!

Some Answers Gained

_Again, Toga nodded to show that he understood, and then asked, "Now would you kindly explain to me what the hell has been happening the past two days?"_

Kaname sighed, wishing that the master hunter would have at least chosen an easier question to start off with. The past two days have been an emotional roller coaster for him; desperation, happiness, betrayal, anger, only to become desperate once more. He didn't know if he could explain it words exactly what had taken place over the past two days. That and he was still bitter about how Zero acted after he had poured his heart out to the younger man.

"I'm sure that Zero has informed you of what has occurred," Kaname answered with a bitter smile.

Kaien shook his head, "No Kaname-kun, we only know what happened earlier this evening with his hand."

The pureblood at least had the decency to look a little guilty, "I… did not mean for that to happen. Zero and I have never been… close but I have always endeavored to be civil. Earlier this evening… I let me anger get the best of me."

"Why were you so angry at him?" Kaien asked softly, clenching his hand on Toga's arm as he felt the man tense at how easily the pureblood admitted to hurting his student.

Kaname shook his head, "I still can't quite believe he hasn't told you."

Suddenly Toga was before him, slamming his hands down on the desk, "He can't!"

Kaname jerked back in surprise at the man's proximity, "What are you talking about?"

Kaien pulled the other hunter back, shooting him a dark glare, before addressing Kaname, "Kaname-kun, I believe all this renewed anger and hatred between you and Zero-kun is a simple misunderstanding."

The pureblood laughed curtly, "I hardly doubt that, he was quite clear how he felt the next morning."

Kaien's eyes widened, "You guys didn't, did you?"

Confusion crossed Kaname's face before his eyes widened in horror, "NO! What in the world gave you that idea!"

Toga chuckled slightly at the pureblood's reaction, "Well, with what we managed to get out of Zero and the way you worded that, can you blame the poor idiot?"

Kaname's brow furrowed, "What you managed to get out of him?"

"Whatever happened between you two that night… Zero doesn't remember Kaname," Kaien told the man before him.

The pureblood scoffed, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Takuma stepped in then, "Remember Kaname, I told you the same thing right before all this happened tonight."

Kaname went to speak but Toga suddenly grabbed him the front his uniform, "You knew!"

Growling at the hunter, he grasped his wrist in his hand and squeezed until the other released him, "I did not, Takuma suspected."

Sighing wearily, Kaien stood up and laid a hand on Toga's shoulder, "Maybe we can all sit down and talk about this like the mature adults we are?"

Huffing lightly, Toga ripped his wrist out of the pureblood's grasp and threw himself back into the chair. He was normally calm and collected, but the scare with Zero had left his nerves frayed. And knowing that the pureblood before him was partly at fault for it just incited his anger.

"Now Kaname-kun, I can honestly tell you, Zero-kun doesn't remember what happened. After the… incident with him hand, we had a lengthy conversation about it. All he remembers is waking up in your bed, he can't even remember leaving class to pursue his prefect duties," Kaien told the pureblood.

"Vampires don't forget," Kaname told the hunter.

Kaien smirked at the pureblood, "You seem to forget that Zero was human to begin with, he was turned into a vampire. Though you may not realize it, a level D retains some of their human qualities when they are turned. There are many documented cases at the association pertaining to level D and level E vampires that forget moments of severe trauma."

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked genuinely confused, he had never made it a point to study human psychology.

"I suppose one could call it repressed memories. If something traumatic occurs, the human mind has a defense mechanism that allows the person to forget until the mind has deemed the person ready to handle the events that occurred. Many studies have been conducted on the matter, but not conclusive evidence has ever been found to show how the mind does such a thing. In most cases, the memories return over time, but sometimes the memories are too horrible and they never return," the chairman explained as simply as he could.

Kaname nodded, "You believe this is what happened to Zero then?"

Kaien nodded as well, "I do. When we were speaking earlier, Zero-kun told me that he remembered waking up in your bed and nothing else. He also confided in me that he has these _daydreams_ where he is in a clearing surrounded by night class students and that there is tree he is bound to and there are others where he just feels the need to protect someone."

A harsh sigh sounded in the room as Kaname massaged his temples. He felt like an idiot, this could have all been avoided if he had just manned up and talked to the silver-haired hunter. Then again, there was no guarantee that he would listen to the pureblood, not when he didn't remember what they had gone through. The silver-haired man was just too much to deal with at times. Honestly, the man gave him a headache.

"Kaname?" Takuma asked softly, seeing the pain flutter across his face.

"How troublesome," the pureblood muttered.

"You think it's troublesome?" Yagari ground out, "Imagine how that idiot feels, he doesn't even know what the hell is going on."

"Please Kaname-kun, tell us what happened," Kaien nearly pleaded.

Kaname sighed, dropping his hands back into his lap, "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with tonight, would you care to fill us in as to why Zero-kun is in such a state?" Kaien decided to start out easy.

"As you have already guessed, I have been quite volatile the past two days. I suppose the nobles found out from my actions that Zero was the cause of my mood. They took it upon themselves to punish him for me," Kaname explained sparsely, still needing to get all the details from the others.

"On your orders?" Kaien had to ask.

Kaname shook his head, "No, I ordered them back to the dorm after classes were over. Takuma and I were… preoccupied at the time and didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. Believe me; they will be punished for this transgression."

"So what exactly did they do to Zero?" Toga asked, not satisfied with the pureblood's answer.

"I'm not quite certain as I haven't spoken to them yet on the matter, which I shall do later. You know as much as I do, Yagari-sensei. Aido bit Zero, an acceptable punishment among vampires, but I would have to guess that after not consuming real blood for such a long time, the temptation was too great for him. He drained Zero, as you know, to a near fatal level," he told the one-eyed hunter.

"How exactly will they be punished?" Toga asked, a maniacal gleam in his blue eye.

"I believe it would be best if we all four decided on that after we have heard the story from the others. However, at this time that is not possible because the main transgressor is most likely unconscious. Besides, I'm sure there is more you wish to discuss with me?" Kaname asked.

Kaien and Toga both wanted more answers but the pureblood before them, no matter how hard he tried to hide, looked dead on his feet. Though vampires normally didn't show age, Kaname looked too old for his years. His normally clear rosewood eyes had a sheen of exhaustion settling over them. His body also showed the toll the night had taken on him; his body was slumped in his chair and weary lines stood out among his sharp features.

"Maybe we can postpone this conversation until you have rested, you are obviously exhausted," Kaien stated.

A grateful look passed through Kaname's eyes until it was smothered once more by exhaustion, "I would greatly appreciate it."

Kaien stood then, followed by Toga, "Then we'll come back after it the sun has set? I suppose you won't be going to classes for awhile?"

Kaname spoke his approval, "That would be fine. I will not be leaving until Zero has fully recovered. Would you mind bringing some of his clothes with you tomorrow evening? I will dress him in some of mine until then."

"I can arrange that, I will have Yuuki bring them over sooner if you wish," Kaien told the pureblood.

"No, Yuuki cannot set forth in this dorm, cannot see either Zero or I, until this is all over. Zero has fed on her before, as I'm sure you know, and the familiar scent of her would not be good. Also, I will have to continue to feed him so I will constantly be low on blood. I cannot afford to have her around when both of our controls are so weak," Kaname told him, and then asked, "How is she?"

Kaien had wondered when Kaname would get around to asking, surprised that it had taken as long as it had, "She will be fine, she was just knocked unconscious and will only have a bruise to tell of her encounter. She is still resting at the moment. I will try to keep away from the dorm, but I suggest you warn the others as well as you know how she can be."

Kaname smiled at that, "She never did quite listen when she needed to… One would almost think her and Zero were actually siblings."

Kaien chuckled at that, "Yes, they are quite alike in some ways. Anyway, we should let you to rest. Please let us know if anything changes with Zero-kun."

"I shall. If anything changes, you will be notified immediately, I'll send Takuma to fetch you," Kaname nodded to them, signaling their dismissal.

Kaien nodded back, as did Toga, and the two made their way out the door with one last glance at their fellow hunter. Once they were gone, Kaname heaved a great sigh as he struggled to pull himself from his chair. Thankfully, Takuma was there beside him, helping him to stand.

"Where do you want to go Kaname?" Takuma asked his friend.

"Take me to the couch, I can't sleep in the same bed or we might just kill each other," Kaname chuckled morosely, thinking of both of their hungered states.

After settling Kaname on the couch, Takuma decided to assert himself, "If I may be so bold, I shall stay with you both tonight?"

Kaname appreciated the concern of his friend, for both himself and the hunter, "That will be fine if you don't mind taking the other couch."

Takuma smiled, "That is no problem. I just want to make sure that you are both ok."

"I've been meaning to ask, but why are you so worried about Zero?" Kaname asked, confused at his friend's change of behavior.

"Again, if you don't mind me being bold?" the blonde asked, then continued when he received a nod, "It was obvious the other night that Zero-kun managed to touch a part of you that you had kept hidden for years. You told him things that you haven't even told most of the other nobles. You also fed him, more than once that night. He touched something in you Kaname, and that's why is hurt so much when he acted the way he did," Takuma explained, barely making sense to even himself.

"And which part way that Taku?" Kaname muttered, sleep already beginning to close around him.

Takuma covered up his friend as he answered with a smile, "You're heart Kana… He touched your heart."

END!

A/N: Aw, wasn't that so cuuuute! Anyway, as you could tell, there wasn't much going on in this chapter but it needed to be there I think, especially for the ending conversation between the two friends. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and continue to review. Please let me know what you think of the chapter!

**fujoshii92**- I can honestly say that I have no idea how long Zero will be out of it. I hope he wakes up soon too ^_^ All I do is write, I swear the characters have taken a mind of their own and taken control of my fingers. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to review!

**forgotten season**- of course Zero won't die! I can torture him all I want but I could never kill him… At least not in this story! I'm glad you like the story!

**Evangelion-Wings**- I'm not quite sure how I'm planning to punish the others yet but I promise, something will be done! If I'm honest, I was in shock too when I wrote it, if that makes sense. It just came out of nowhere and down through my fingers and onto the screen! I hope you enjoy the other story as much as this one!

**Love332**- Zero will recover eventually, I promise. Kaname is gentle, until you make him angry! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**WolftheForsaken**- I don't know how I'm going to punish them yet, but it will happen. I'm happy you liked the double update, I seem to be hitting a groove for writing this week after a month gone. I've been updating all of my recent stories :D I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**freakish88**- I'm sorry you thought he died T_T I could never kill Zero off in this story! Here is the update, I hope it's soon enough :D

**lili974WOLF**- I'm glad you still like the story and are continuing to read! Here is another chapter for you!

**ben4kevin**- I'm glad you like the story! I hope I don't disappoint you!

**ishala8**- Lol, I so know what you mean. Those scenes of Kaname feeding Zero have been haunting me in my sleep! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Brookie cookie17**- YAY FOR HEARTBEATS! I'm glad you like it!

**CrystelNightandFlameNight**- lol, so demanding :P! My fingers are cramping as it is after two days of practically straight typing! But here is the chapter, please enjoy!

**LuanRina**- of course I couldn't kill Zero off! But I'm glad you liked the melting pot of emotions I threw into the last chapter, it was actually quite difficult to put it all in there. And yes, Zero is staying with Kaname and things will begin to heat up… as soon as I decide to let Zero wake up ;) As for the other story, I have 8 chapters written, I just haven't posted them all because it was supposed to be a one-shot and then it turned into a, currently, 45 page story so I need to go through and make chapters. I will be posting the next chapter of Relinquish right after this one :D I hope you liked the chapter and I sincerely hope you continue to review :D


	18. Trapped Inside

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, if I did, Yuuki would have smaller parts at the whole story would have been Zero overcoming his hate and doing the naughty with our favorite pureblood ;)

A/N: Ah, another chapter, another day. I am glad that you all like the constant updates on this story as well as the others. I would like to thank everyone who has commented on or added this story, you make my writing worthwhile! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, it's a bit longer than normal! We take a little look into Zero's head in this one. Now onward!

Trapped Inside

He couldn't see anything around him; he was lost in the darkness. No matter which way he turned, he couldn't get his bearings straight. Not even his vampire or hunter senses offered him any aide. He was completely defenseless.

Falling to his knees, he hugged himself. He hated this feeling, of not knowing anything. He was so lost and there seemed no one there to help him. He clenched his jaw as he felt the familiar stinging in his eyes; there was no way he was going to cry, he wasn't that weak.

"Aw, poor Zero-chan, going to cry now?" a taunting voice whispered from within the darkness.

Zero's head flew up, shouting, "Who's there?"

A hand caressed his cheek before it disappeared, "So frail… So weak."

"Stop messing around damn it! Show yourself!" he demanded, panic making its way into his voice.

A bright light suddenly flooded the area, making the hunter clench his eyes shut in pain as he lowered his head. After such darkness, the white light made his eyes burn. Cautiously opening his eyes, he found that he had adjusted to the brightness. Raising his head, he stared in horror at who appeared before him.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

There before him stood… himself, but it wasn't him. They looked the same; same silver hair, same facial features, same tattoo. But that was where the similarities stopped. The man before him wore a white suit, declaring him a member of the night class. Set in the similar face were dark red eyes that seemed to glow with inhuman power. He was grinning at him, showing the small fangs that adorned his mouth.

"Hello Zero-chan," the man taunted.

"Who the hell are you!" Zero shouted as he jerked back from the man.

The look alike pouted, looking out of place on the face he worse, "I'm hurt Zero-chan."

"Stop calling me that you bastard!" Zero snarled.

Suddenly the man was before him, tangling his fingers in the silver locks and tugging, all traces of amusement gone as he growled, "Don't take that tone with me boy."

Before Zero could stop it, a small whimper issued from his lips as he unconsciously bared his neck. He didn't know why, but the look alike before him scared him. There was also that underlying feelings of **needing** to obey him.

A smirk crossed the man's face again as he moved his hand to cup Zero's cheek, "So you do know your place."

"W-Who are you?" Zero stuttered.

Rubbing his thumb over the hunter's cheek, he purred, "I'm you Zero-chan."

Zero shook his head, "No, you can't be. I'm me! You're just a look alike!"

Leaning forward, the man whispered in his ear, making the hunter tremble, "I am you Zero-chan, the part that you constantly try to repress."

"W-What?" he asked, confused beyond all belief.

The man smirked against his ear, "I'm your beast Zero-chan… I'm the monster that dwells inside of you."

"No, no, no!" Zero whimpered pathetically, not wanting to believe it, "I'm dreaming, you can't be real; you're just a figment of my imagination!"

Pulling back to look into his host's eyes, he retained his smirk, "Of course I'm real, you know I'm real. You feel me every time you're thirsty; you just choose to ignore me. You ignore my voice calling out to you."

"I have to be dreaming, this isn't possible," Zero continue to protest, not wanting to believe the truth.

"You're not dreaming, but close enough. You see, you're in your head, you're trapped in here with me," the beast taunted.

"No," Zero protested again.

A harsh hand gripped his jaw, forcing the hunter to look at him, "You can deny it all you want but that doesn't change the facts. You're body is healing so you're trapped in unconsciousness. Better yet, you're here until **I** let you leave."

"W-What do you want from m-me?" Zero whimpered.

He would fully admit that he was scared now; there was no use in denying it. The iron grip on his jaw hurt, and as far as he knew dreams weren't supposed to hurt. He was trapped in his own mind with the one thing he hated more than vampires; himself.

The beast could smell the fear coming off the boy before him as he gently caressed his face, "Now Zero-chan, there's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

The man stood from the hunter's still kneeling form, and crossed to sit in a chair that had appeared out of nowhere. Crossing his legs, he stared at his host as Zero stared right back at him. He studied him with an emotionless gaze as the hunter finally pulled himself to his feet.

He couldn't hurt his host, but that didn't stop him from wanting to do so. Every vampire had a beast, and that beast was a living part of the vampire. They all seemed to think that the beast was nothing but their vampiric urges, but they were wrong. Even though he was only a part of the man before him, he still had his own feelings and thoughts. He was a living entity.

Motioning to the seat on the other side of the table that appeared, the beast tried to sound soothing, "Please, have a seat."

Zero walked toward the table, nervously skirting around the other man. Just because he claimed not to want to hurt him didn't mean that Zero believed him for a minute. He would be cautious until he determined the man's true intentions.

Easing himself down into the chair, he didn't take his eyes off the man across from him, "Now what?"

"Now we talk, Zero-chan. You're going to be here for awhile, might as well get to know one another," the man smiled.

Zero snorted, "What the hell am I supposed to call you? Beast or Monster don't seem like they would go over very well with you."

The man's eyes narrowed at the names, showing his displeasure, "You would be quite right. Just call me… Kagami."

Zero arched a brow in disbelief, "Mirror, really?"

A smile curled on Kagami's lips, "It fits doesn't it? I am, after all, a mirror image of you."

"Only in looks," Zero rebutted.

The small quickly disappeared, "Not only in looks Zero-chan. Though you may try to deny it, we are quite similar."

Deciding to give the man the benefit of the doubt, he inquired, "How so?"

"There are numerous things we have in common. I'll give you some examples. Our temperament for one, both of our emotions are highly volatile though we try to hide them. We both wish to protect those we cherish. We both crave blood, though you fight that part of yourself," Kagami's eyes stated matter-of-factly.

"I do not crave blood," Zero protested instantly.

Kagami grinned, "You're a vampire Zero-chan, of course you want blood."

"No, that's **you** who wants blood, not me!" he rebutted.

The man's eyes narrowed slightly in anger, "You seem to have some misconceptions about who I truly am to you."

Zero, who had opened to his mouth, swiftly closed it again in confusion. Who was Kagami to him really? He was the beast that dwelled within him, if the other man's words had any grain of truth. He was the vampiric part of himself that tried to not think about, hell tried to fight.

"I see you actually took time to consider that before opening your mouth," Kagami commended his host.

Glancing at the man from beneath his bangs, he asked, "What are you to me?"

"I am you, just the darker part of your psyche. Hunter and vampires alike mistake us for being something we're not. We are not just your vampiric urges fighting against you, we are a part of you but also separate. We beasts have our own thoughts, our own desires, our own feelings," Kagami explained to the man.

"So wait… You're telling me that you're living sentient beings in our minds?" Zero asked, wanting to make sure he was right.

Kagami nodded, "Yes, that it what I'm trying to tell you. We form out of the darker urges within you that your normal human self cannot cope with."

"Don't you… I don't know; ever get tired of being stuck in here?" Zero asked hesitantly.

A scoff was his answer, "Of course I get tired of being in here. I have to watch you be stupid and fight against what you want, what you need. I have to watch you push away all those that could possible help you, trying to act all big and tough when you're really still a child inside."

Zero cut him off, "Wait, watch?"

Kagami's eyes narrowed again in irritation at being interrupted, "Yes Zero-chan, watch. Ever since you were bitten four years ago, I have been here watching you."

"It must suck to be you," Zero mumbled.

Kagami muttered, "You have no idea."

"Um… What's it like… Being in here all the time?" Zero asked curiously.

Kagami grunted, "How would you like to be forced into a cage that your **owner** won't let you out of?"

Zero's eyes widened, "What?"

"I'm stuck here you idiot, I can't just up and leave whenever I feel like it. Even though you seriously piss me off, I am stuck with you," Kagami spoke, acid lining his words.

"I piss you off?" Zero couldn't help but ask.

Kagami actually growled that time as he lost his temper at how dense his host was, "Yes Zero, you piss me off! How could you not? You constantly shut me in here, not even accepting the help I'm trying to offer you! Do you have any idea how much it hurts when you throw me back in here? I may not have a body, but when you fight me so consistently, I might as well have."

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I hurt you! What about when you dig your claws into me! I can barely breathe!"

"I'm trying to help you! I **know** what you need but you constantly fight me at every turn!" Kagami growled.

"Because I don't want to hurt anyone!" Zero shouted.

Kagami reined in his anger, not wanting this conversation to turn into a shouting match, "You don't trust me?"

"Of course not!" Zero exclaimed before thinking.

Tilting his head to the side, he asked the hunter, "Why not? When have I ever done something to discredit trusting me? I know you did not ask for this, but now it's too late."

"I'm a hunter damn it, not a vampire," Zero snarled.

Kagami shook his head, "Do you even know how hunters are able to kill vampires?"

Zero's head spun at the sudden change in topic, "What? Of course, we are born with the power and duty to make sure vampires don't get out of control."

The beast shook his head once more, "You really need to brush up on your history, in order for me to know, you must know as well."

Zero stared at him in confusion before he turned his thoughts inward. How did hunters get the power to destroy vampires? It was right at the back of his mind but the answer wouldn't come to him.

"You're ancestors ate the body and blood of a pureblood," Kagami provided him, seeing that his host couldn't remember.

At those words, it seemed that the barrier blocking his thoughts suddenly broke. Of course, how could he forget that? It was one of the first things a hunter ever learns. He internally chastised himself for even daring to forget that.

"So you see, you already had vampire in you. It just became more pronounced when that **bitch** bit you," Kagami snarled, not daring to speak her name.

Zero was slightly confused at the beast's anger, but put it aside, "What does that have to do with trusting you?"

Sighing, Kagami massaged his temples, "I am a part of you Zero, and I know where you stand on certain topics. If anything were to happen to you, what do you think would happen to me?"

Understanding dawned on Zero, "You wouldn't exist."

Smirking, Kagami teased the hunter, "Bingo, he wins the prize!"

"Idiot," Zero mumbled under his breath.

Pretending not to hear him, Kagami asked him, "Is it so hard to understand that I want you to trust me?"

"You are a beast after all," Zero muttered without thinking.

Kagami snarled, "I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to me that way when in my presence."

Zero gulped slightly as the man's eyes flared, becoming a bright crimson. He hadn't meant to say that, it had just slipped out. He never could hold his tongue, even if his life depended on it.

"Sorry," Zero grumbled, disliking the fact that he was apologizing.

Kagami took deep even breaths, reining in his temper. He knew that his host would say things to him that he didn't like, but he had still confronted him. He could have left his host along in the darkness until he woke up, but he didn't want to pass up to opportunity presented to him. Kagami wanted the hunter to trust him, at least a little, so that their existence would be eased somewhat. He didn't want to continue living in the man that constantly fought against him at every turn.

"Look Zero-chan, I'm tired of talking in circles with you. Let me be blunt. I'm tired of all of this. You fight against your very nature, essentially fighting against me at the same time. Your life will never get easier if you continue to fight. Level D's fall to Level E's because they fight against themselves; their psyche cannot accommodate their darker desires. I do not desire to become a raging beast, as I'm sure you don't as well," seeing that Zero was listening to him, he pushed on, "If you and I cooperate, if you don't fight against me all the time, if you **trust **me, we can continue to live. You **won't** fall to Level E."

"You… want me to… trust you?" Zero asked, in shock at what he was hearing.

Kagami smiled slightly, "Is that so hard to believe? Though I am trapped here, I like things as they are… I do not want to become a raging mindless animal. I like having my own thoughts and feelings. I want to continue being as I am."

Zero went silent as he contemplated what Kagami revealed to him. Could he trust the person in front of him? He seemed sincere enough, but vampires lied. But how could he lie to himself? Would it be so bad to live in harmony with the beast before him?

Zero's head hurt, trying to take in everything that was happening. First he was apparently unconscious, his body healing. Then there was the fact that he was sitting there talking to **himself**. The beast within him wasn't out to get him as he originally thought.

"A lot take in isn't it?" Kagami whispered.

"You have no idea," Zero grumbled.

"I'm sure I do," the other assured his host.

"What happens if I trust you?" Zero finally managed to ask after getting his thoughts in order.

"What do you mean?" Kagami inquired.

"I mean… If I start to trust you, what happens? Am I still going to be myself? Will it still hurt so much when I'm… thirsty?" Zero spoke rapidly, eyes downcast.

"You would still be you Zero-chan, but some things would change, I won't lie to you about that. Your personality traits will still be predominant but… Well, your emotions won't be so hectic, they would be somewhat duller. That doesn't mean you won't feel by any means, but you would have more control over them. If you accept and trust me, you will still be hungry but if you don't fight it, it won't hurt," Kagami told him warily, not sure if the information would upset the hunter.

Raising his eyes again, he asked, "What do I do?"

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked, brow arched.

"What… How do I do it?" Zero asked, hardly believing he was considering the option.

Sighing, Kagami knew this was the hard part as he laid all the cards on the table, "You need to let go of your hatred Zero-chan, and you need to accept what you really are. Even though you don't like it, you are a vampire now, fighting against that logic is pointless. When you do that, we will become more closely melded. I will be able to lend you my strength, mentally and physically. I can help you handle the bloodlust, but you **will** need to feed, not feeding is out of the question. Blood is our sustenance, like food it for humans. You will also be able to communicate with me when you need to."

"How? I've been taught to hate vampires my entire life… It can't be easy," Zero sounded weary.

"Just let it go Zero-chan, it's that easy… Just let it go," Kagami said soothingly.

"Yeah, cause giving up years of hatred is just that simple," Zero muttered.

"What is more acceptable to you: falling or letting go of your hated? It won't happen today or tomorrow, but it will happen," Kagami tried to reassure his host.

"If I do this… There needs to be some ground rules," Zero stated, changing the topic.

Kagami observed his host with wary eyes, "Such as?"

"No feeding on random humans, I will not prey on my former race. We will get blood from blood banks or willing donors. Don't try to take control of me, that is a deal breaker," Zero stated with conviction.

"Is that all?" After Zero nodded after some more contemplation, he said, "Then I have some conditions of my own."

Now it was Zero's turn to be wary, "Like?"

"You will transfer to the night class," holding a hand up to stop Zero's protest, he continued, "You need to learn how to function within the vampire community. Also, even if you do control your blood lust, you are still not infallible. You will want to drink from humans, it is your instinct. Being around humans all day will only make it worse," seeing Zero think on, he continued, "You will need to feed at least once a week, which is your limit. I will not be able to help you if you try to go longer. You can continue seeing Yuuki and all the others but you cannot live beside them. You may also continue to work at the association, but you cannot let them know what you have done. They are counting on you falling and they will consider you a risk if you tell them that you won't because you finally decided to trust your inner self."

Zero nodded, still slightly against transferring to the night class, "Anything else?"

Kagami's eyes became guarded as he requested, "I would like for you to let me out once and while."

Zero's eyes widened, "What?"

"It is just a request, not a part of the deal. I would like for you to allow me to experience life outside your mind. I only request once a month," Kagami waited with bated breath for his host's answer.

"If I do… You have to promise not to hurt anyone… And to stay on campus," Zero couldn't believe he was considering this.

Kagami nodded, "Of course."

Resting his head in his hands, he muttered, "This is insane."

Smirking slightly at that, Kagami teased Zero once more, "Why? Because you are considering a deal with your vampire side? Or that you're talking to yourself?"

Zero actually laughed at that, "Both?"

Extending his hand across the table, he asked, "Do we have a deal?"

Zero raised his head to stare at the hand before him. Should he really be doing this? It went against everything he stood for, accepting his vampiric urges. He should hate himself for even considering the option, but it sounded so good… Almost too good to be true. He wouldn't suffer crippling pain from bloodlust and he would still retain his humanity.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he grasped the hand before him, "Deal."

Smiling, Kagami could truly say that he felt happiness for the first time since he came to existence. He wouldn't be shut in a cage and he wouldn't be in pain. He was pleased with his decision to confront his host since it all worked out. He had truly meant every word he said; he would respect the wishes of his host… But there was still something else.

Withdrawing his hand, he hated to ruin the mood, but he said, "Now for the other reason you're here."

Zero's eyes turned wary once more, "What do you mean?"

"There is something that you're missing Zero-chan," Kagami stated evenly.

"Something… I'm missing?" Zero was confused, he couldn't think of anything he had lost recently.

Snapping his fingers, mirrors suddenly surrounded the table. They rotated in a slow circle around the two seated figures. Zero jerked back in surprise at their sudden appearance.

"What are these?" Zero asked cautiously.

Kagami grinned, "These are your memories… You seem to be missing some."

END!

A/N: Wow, I am seriously surprised at this chapter. It went in a completely different direction that I thought it would but I am quite satisfied with it. I know the information on level D's in inaccurate but, hey, this is my story so ha! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter; the next chapter will also be in Zero's mind so, please, look forward to it!

I didn't get as many reviews on the last chapters as I normally get but I'm not the kind of author who waits til she get a certain number of reviews to post a new chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed, as well as to those who added this story this lists!

**Brookie cookie17**- Sadly, no Zero waking up in this chapter but it did revolve around him! I hope you enjoyed it.

**xXBlackxxStarXx**- Sadly, it will take a few more chapters until they make up and all. But I promise, it will happen eventually! I hope you like the chapter!

**ben4kevin**- Yes, things are looking up! KazexTaku makeup sex? As in Kaname and Takuma? Sorry hun, not doing to happen *pouts* sorry. This is primarily a ZeroxKaname story… But that comment did give me an idea *grins* thanks!

**CrystelNightandFlameNight**- lol, thank you! I hope you continue to think so :D

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**- Finally a new chapter! O_O you're going to kill me, my fingers and shoulders are cramping as it is lol! But I'm glad you like the story and I will try to continue updating quickly.

**Mpiedz**- it will happen in the next few chapters, I promise you :D

**Love332**- Yes, they are such good friends aren't they :D Kaname somewhat understands what happened to Zero, believe me, there is more to revealed. I hope you continue to like the story.


	19. Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with VK.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little late, I was a little busy yesterday. I am currently watching -man again and I had to unpack as I've been putting it off to update my fics :). This chapter is long, again, which I hope you all enjoy. I hope you like the chapter!

Memories

_Kagami grinned, "These are your memories… You seem to be missing some."_

Zero stared at his inner self as though he was insane, "Missing?"

"You remember those dreams you've been having?" Kagami asked, speaking slowly as though he were talking to a small child.

His mind whirled as flashes of those dreams danced through him, "Yes."

"I tried to help you regain your memories but, it seems that your mind is more stubborn that I anticipated. You wouldn't listen," Kagami told the other.

"What do they all mean?" Zero asked as his gaze danced around the mirrors.

"It means that some important shit went down and you need to remember before you dig yourself a bigger hole with Kuran-sama," Kagami explained, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Zero's brow furrowed as he stared as Kagami, "Kuran-sama?"

Kagami huffed, "You may be able to call him a bastard to his face but I am forced to show him some respect. You will probably feel it once you wake, but will probably fight it."

Leaving the topic for now, Zero returned his curious gaze to the mirrors, "So, what happened?"

Smirking, Kagami walked up behind Zero and pulled him against himself. Pressing his chest to the hunter's chest, he forced them to walk forward. Looking forward into a mirror, he watched as images became to appear on the smooth surface.

"Kagami?" Zero asked as his eyes followed the happenings on the screen.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself," and with that Kagami shoved his host into the mirror.

Zero eyes clenched shut as he waited for the impact on his face. When no such thing occurred, he slowly opened one eye before the other popped open. He was standing in a black and white version of the clearing by the lake on campus. Nothing was moving, it was like everything except for himself was frozen in time.

"What the hell is this?" Zero shouted in the silence.

A chuckle sounded, seeming to come from nowhere yet projecting around the entire clearing. Zero turned round in circles, frantically trying to find the source of the voice. Then, right before his eyes, Kagami stepped out of thin air.

"Where are we?" Zero asked his other self.

"You don't recognize it?" Kagami asked amused.

"We're in the clearing by the pond on the edges of Cross Academy," Zero uttered.

Kagami chuckled, "Well, of course we are, but that wasn't exactly what I meant. We are in the clearing on campus but what you're about to see has already taken place."

"Already taken place?" Zero asked, hoping that the other would start making sense sometime in the near future.

"Yes Zero-chan, already taken place. You see, we're in one of your memories. Some of your memories have been… temporarily displaced as your human mind was too fragile to handle them," Kagami couldn't believe he was explaining the components of the human psyche to his human half.

"But why?" Zero asked.

Kagami massaged his temples again, "You went through a horribly violent ordeal in this clearing."

"Like what?" Zero wanted answers and it seemed as though Kagami wasn't willing to answer them.

"Well watch and find out," Kagami then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly everything in the clearing flared into brilliant colors. Zero looked to Kagami but the other's eyes were trained behind him. Turning around, his mouth dropped as he saw Kaname Kuran kneeling in the clearing with only pants on as tears ran down his cheeks. He had never seen the man display such a vulnerable countenance before. Before he could ask Kagami why he was showing him such thing, he saw himself walk into the clearing.

"What the hell?" Zero whispered, hardly believing his eyes.

"Shh, just watch, you need to see this," Kagami instructed from behind him.

Zero focused his attention on what was happening before him. As the events began to unfold before him, he found he couldn't tear his eyes away. That déjà vu feeling was running rampant in him now… A small part of him screamed that he didn't want to know, but he squashed it down.

"_Kuran!" he heard himself shout, hate and disapproval coloring his tone._

_Kaname then pulled himself to his feet. He watched as the pureblood tried to reign in his emotions. The pureblood was holding himself tightly, as though he were holding the pieces of himself together. But the man seemed unable to do it as tears continued to cascade down his face._

"_Forgive me Kiryu," Kaname spoke softly, a faint tremble noticeable in his usual calm tone._

_Zero watched as he sniffed the air before taking a step forward._

"_Don't!"Kaname commanded, his voice hoarse._

"_Kuran?" he heard himself ask as he continued to step toward the pureblood._

"_God Zero! Please!" he heard Kaname plead as he dropped back down to his knees._

_He saw himself rush across the remaining distance as he called the pureblood's name again. Kaname pleaded from him to come any closer but he was already by the other's side. He asked the other what was wrong, where he was hurt but he pureblood didn't answer him. He saw himself try to get Kaname to look at him but the pureblood wouldn't look at him._

"_Kaname," Zero heard himself say, tenderness and compassion in his voice._

_Both Zero's nearly gasped at the feelings etched on the other's face. He looked so lost and vulnerable. The pureblood's eyes spoke of a deep pain._

_Zero watched as his hand rose to wipe at the tears on Kaname's face as he asked him what was wrong. The pureblood shook his head as he tried to curl back in on himself. Zero watched as he cupped the other's face, preventing him from doing so. Zero watched as he comforted the man, telling him it was ok to be weak even if he was a pureblood._

_His mouth fell open as he watched Kaname throw himself at him, sobbing into his chest as they both fell to the ground. He watched as he gently carded his fingers through dark brown locks as the other hand rubbed circles on the other's back. He asked the other what was wrong._

"Why are you forcing me to watch this?" Zero whispered, still not tearing his eyes from the scene before him.

"Shut up and listen," Kagami ordered.

Zero went to object when Kaname's voice seemed to echo in the small clearing. Not liking being ordered around, he still listened with rapt attention.

_Kaname began to slowly tell a story that sounded all too familiar to Zero. He told a story of murder, of blood, and of sorrow. Kaname poured his heart out to him, telling of the tragedy of his parents' deaths. He told of holding his father as he died, of watching his mother being raped before his very eyes. _

A soft hand touched his face, making him blink. It was only then that he realized he had tears in his eyes and they had overflowed to roll down his cheeks. He looked up into Kagami's understanding eyes. Before he could speak, Kagami turned his face back to the scene unfolding before them.

_Kaname started to claw at his ears, spilling his blood into the night air. He watched as his own eyes turned a crimson red as he forced the pureblood onto his back. Catching the other's hands in his own, he called to the pureblood, trying to bring him back to reality._

_Then suddenly there were others in the clearing, people in white flooded the clearing. He heard his name shouted as he realized one of them was Aido Hanabusa. He watched as he revealed his true nature to the others, looking at them unabashedly with his red eyes. He heard Aido order him to release the pureblood but when he tried the pureblood wouldn't let him._

_He watched as their eyes flared when he refused to let go of their prince. Before his eyes, he watched as he was torn from Kaname by a fierce wind and slammed into a tree. As he tried to step away, he was suddenly held fast by vines._

"Oh God," Zero whispered with wide eyes, recognizing the scene from his dream.

_It all happened so fast. He was yelling for Aido to take care of the pureblood. The noble remained ignorant of Kaname's condition. Even as he tried to protest further, he watched as a spear of ice was shoved viciously into his shoulder. He cringed as he listened to himself nearly howl in pain. Still he tried to get them to help the pureblood, only stopping as blood fell from his lips as ice protruded from his stomach. He heard himself scream Kaname's first name with desperation in his voice and eyes._

Zero clenched his eyes shut as he turned his head away, "I don't want to see anymore. Make it stop."

Kagami forced his head forward once more, "You must… To truly understand, you must watch."

Zero struggled, not wanting to watch himself be tormented anymore. He didn't need to see anymore. A loud crack made his eyes pop open.

_Kaname stood behind them all, his face furious. He watched as they all cowered under his penetrating stare. He questioned Aido but wasn't satisfied with him answers. Aido was suddenly pinned to the tree beside Zero as Kaname slowly but surely crushed his windpipe. A soft protest made the pureblood stop, the protest had come from him._

_He watched as Kaname ordered for them to release him and he slid down the trunk of the tree. He watched the blood slowly pool around him, soaking into the ground and his uniform._

_Kaname pleaded for him to keep his eyes open, ordering for blood tablets. When he heard that he couldn't use them, he offered the other his blood. But Zero wouldn't take it. Then he saw that someone said he should be left to die because he was a level D. Zero was shocked as he saw a hole suddenly explode in her chest before she disappeared. _

_Then Kaname tried to get Zero to drink his blood, with him objecting vehemently. He listened as Kaname begged him to drink, for him not to die; he was shocked at the pureblood's insistency. He begged him, saying he wanted a friend, that he didn't want to be alone to carry the burden. He told Zero he needed him._

_Zero stared, fascinated, as he grabbed the pureblood's neck to bring him closer. He heard Kaname whisper something but then his fangs were in the pureblood's neck, gulping down his blood as fast as he could. After several moments, he watched himself go slack in the pureblood's arm before everything went black._

Kagami stood there, watching as Zero reacted to the memory being played before him. He could see the shock and awe on his face. He seemed to stare into space, lost in his own thoughts.

"He… He saved my life," Zero whispered.

"He did," Kagami agreed.

Suddenly Zero's eyes widened to near comical proportions as he turned to Kagami, "That's why I was in his bed!"

Kagami nodded but told him, "There is more for you to see."

Zero stared at him, wanting to ask more questions. However they were put off as Kagami snapped his fingers once more. They now both stood in an ornate bedroom, colors black and white like the clearing. Zero glanced around, seeing Kaname and Takuma standing beside a bed. Upon closer inspection, he realized he was lying bloody and torn on the bed. Glancing at Kagami, the other just shook his head and snapped his fingers. The colors bled into the room as the scene began to play.

_He was arguing with Takuma about betraying Kaname's trust. He could seem himself struggle with the words, as though it were difficult for him to speak. Suddenly he convulsed as blood began to leak from the corners of his mouth. He watched as Kaname tried to get him to drink his blood again. Then Takuma explained that he was too weak for his fangs to fall. His eyes widened as he watched Kaname, in desperation, tear into his own wrist before slanting his lips over his own. In shock, he saw himself suck on the pureblood's tongue after the other had skewered it on his fangs. Then the scene slowly began to fade before he saw both of them go slack._

Zero blinked, his brain trying to comprehend what he had just seen. He had seen Kaname at his weakest and protected him with his life. Then Kaname had sacrificed his pride, his blood, to insure that he kept living. He could hardly believe it, so much had happened in so little time.

Kagami knew that his host was lost. He had always thought that Kaname didn't care for anyone, that he was an emotionless beast in human form, and the evidence he was provided that showed that wasn't the case was shocking. He could feel the disbelief and shock radiating off Zero's form.

"Now do you understand?" Kagami asked softly.

"No… I don't… It's just…" Zero fought for words.

"So unbelievable?" Kagami asked just as softly.

Zero nodded, "I have all of these… feelings in me… They are all… clashing and it's so… confusing."

"A wall has broken in your mind, the wall that protected you from these memories. Everything you felt during them is coming back. It's ok to be confused," he spoke soothingly.

"I want… to protect him," Zero whispered slowly, "I want to stay by his side and ward off all his pain… I want to… hold him… and tell him it's all ok… I… I…"

Kagami placed a hand on Zero's shoulder, silently giving him his support. He knew this was hard on his host. He had hated vampires all his life, believing them incapable of feeling. His newly rediscovered feelings for Kaname were reeking havoc on his mind.

"It's ok to feel for him," Kagami told him.

"It is?" Zero asked, sounding unsure.

"It is. You feel for him because he went through something similar to you. He watched his parents murdered before his very eyes. You feel a comradeship for him, it's only natural," he wasn't use to being caring, it was hard for him to find the right words.

"There's two sides warring within me… One saying that Kaname is nothing but a pureblood bastard who couldn't give a shit about anyone else… The other is saying that he is a person too, just like everyone else," Zero whispered, probably not realizing he was talking aloud.

Kagami kept his silence, letting Zero work through everything. He didn't know how to help, he had never dealt with situations like this before. He was just as lost as Zero when it came to such matters as he was a part of his host.

"I hurt him," Zero whispered in awe, finally realizing the reason for the pureblood's actions. "When I acted so harshly toward him, I hurt him. He doesn't know I don't remember. He probably thinks I'm throwing it back in his face."

The other nodded, "Most likely… Kuran-sama is a pureblood and not used to portraying his feelings. He took a risk with you and with your attitude the next day he probably felt he had made a mistake. You did hurt him, but now that you remember, you can work it all out."

"But why didn't he tell me? This could have all be avoided if he had just talked to me," Zero stated, anger making its way into his voice as he clenched his fists.

"Would you have listened? Would you have believed him?" Kagami asked, slightly amused.

Zero sighed, "Probably not."

"It was his pride as a pureblood… He couldn't confront you because of that; he couldn't make himself vulnerable to you again. He probably also didn't realize that you had forgotten," Kagami tried to explain.

Suddenly Zero snarled, "That bastard broke my fucking hand!"

Kagami winced slightly at the anger and hurt in his host's voice, "He did. But, if I may be so bold, you asked for it. You were both in volatile temperaments and you goaded him."

Anger eyes turned on the other as he seethed, "I asked for it?"

Kagami silently cursed himself, those weren't the words he wanted to use, "I know you knew that he wasn't in his right… mind. You saw that his anger and hatred for you had intensified. Yet you further antagonized him. It is his… urge as a pureblood to make others obey him, which is what he was trying to do to you. He was acting on his… instincts, you could say."

Zero snorted, "I've never obeyed him."

Kagami grinned, "That is true. But come, there is still more you have to see."

"What? That's not it?"" Zero couldn't believe he had forgotten more.

Kagami spoke slowly again, as though to a child, "Do you remember how you got here?"

Zero's brows scrunched together as he thought. He was sure something happened; Kagami had said that his body was healing after all. But the more he thought about it, the less he came up with. There was a blank there, he couldn't remember.

Seeing the look of understanding in Zero's eyes, he spoke, "I thought not."

"Is it… like before?" Zero asked cautiously, not sure he could watch himself be tortured again.

Kagami chose not answer, instead snapping his fingers once more. They were in the woods once more. Ignoring the look from his host, he snapped again, knowing that what they would see would explain more than words ever could. He sighed softly as he saw Zero look to the scene instead of protesting.

_He watched as he entered the small clearing, dragging a protesting Yuuki with him. He could tell his hand was still broken, seeing as it was contorted oddly and still bruised. They stopped as Zero asked Yuuki what she was doing. He listened as she defended Kaname, saying he probably had a reason to break his hand. The hurt that fluttered across his face nearly knocked the breath out of him. He pulled her to him, resting his head on the top of her's. He heard himself growl as he turned their bodies before yelling at the night class members that were suddenly there. He knew them all; Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Aido, and Kain._

_Zero watched as they argued briefly before the fighting started. He saw himself spin around to protect Yuuki from the ice that was flowing through the air, even as pieces lodged themselves in his shoulder. He told Yuuki to run as he played the decoy but the plan backfired. He growled as he realized that Yuuki had been caught by Ruka, the female vampire always striving for the pureblood's attention. They told him to drop his gun or they would hurt her. He tried to tell them they wouldn't but as he looked into Yuuki's eyes, he knew he had to. He wanted to scream at he watched himself drop his gun before they launched at him. Everything was happening too fast, the fight before him; his eyes darted quickly to keep up with movements in his memory._

_He was slammed into a tree before he heard Yuuki scream from the pureblood. When he saw that she was unconscious, he tried to get to her but Ruka blew him back with her wind. He saw himself notice his gun glinting in the moonlight as he raced for it. He grabbed it with his right hand, pain crossing his face, and he vaulted back into a standing position._

_He tried to shoot at Ruka after he got his gun back only to have a vine alter his direction as it yanked on his arm. The pain morphed his face as he batted the blonde female away with is injured arm. He was backed against the tree again but he tried to get away. Another vine around his ankle made him break his fall with his injured hand. The pain that fluttered across his face was all they needed, they had him. With a swift kick and a knee to the jaw, he was back against the tree and on the ground. Aido was there in an instant as they continued their verbal spar. He was backhanded several times by the noble before his designer shoe smashed against his broken hand. The noble smirked as he picked Zero up by the neck and slammed him back against the tree._

_Zero watched in horror as he saw Aido turn his neck, displaying his unmarred neck. He somehow knew what was coming but he couldn't look away. He heard himself plead for Aido not to do it but the noble didn't listen. He winced as he heard his scream echo around the clearing as Aido's fangs dug into his neck. Zero watched as he whimpered and struggled pathetically. He watched in horror as his struggles got weaker and weaker before he went limp. Then suddenly, he screamed again as he watched Kaname appear in the clearing and rip Aido away from him. He whispered the pureblood's name before everything went black._

Zero covered his mouth in horror, "Oh my God."

Suddenly they were back at the table and the mirrors were gone. Kagami eased his host into one of the chairs, seeing he was still in shock. He knew that Zero didn't have fond memories of being bitten and this just added another memory to the undesirable pile.

"Are you ok?" Kagami asked cautiously.

Zero leapt to his feet with a snarl, "I'm going to kill that asshole!"

Kagami blinked slowly, taking in Zero's anger. He watched Zero pace back and forth before the table as he muttered about the blonde noble. He smirked slightly at his anger, as well as his idea. He was all for killing the noble. No one got away with attacking his host like that.

Finally Zero stopped pacing and flopped back into his chair as he mumbled, "What a dick."

Kagami chuckled softly, "When you wake up you can punish him."

Zero looked up at his other half, "How long have I been unconscious?"

He thought for awhile as he tapped his chin, "I'm not entirely sure… I would have to wager a few days."

Sighing, Zero pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why so long?"

Kagami eyes narrowed at Zero, contemplating if he should tell him. It wasn't every day that you told yourself that you died. He had felt when Zero's heart stopped beating; he nearly went into a panic.

Zero saw the look in Kagami's eyes, "You know… Tell me."

"You died," he stated bluntly.

Zero's eyes widened, "W-What!"

"You're heart stopped beating for several minutes, you were technically dead," Kagami explained with a deadpan expression.

"How can you be so calm about that! We died!" Zero exclaimed.

Kagami rested his elbow on the table as he cradled his cheek in his hand, "What's the point in worrying? We're alive now."

Zero huffed, "I guess you have a point."

"Don't I always?" he smirked.

Sighing, Zero closed his eyes, "So now what? It doesn't seem like I'm going to be waking up anytime soon."

"Well, after everything you just saw, I'm sure you have a lot of thinking to do. Also, you have our deal to contemplate. Use the time you have now to work through everything," Kagami hated how dense his host was.

Zero opened his eyes to stare at the other man, "Don't you mean we have a lot of thinking to do?"

Kagami was slightly surprised, "You want me to help?"

Zero shrugged slightly, "You're here, you might as well help. Like you said, there's a lot we need to talk about."

Kagami grinned at that, "Then we better get started Zero-chan."

END!

A/N: This took longer to write than I thought it would. I don't know exactly how pleased I am with it though. Please let me know what you think of it.

Though I'm sure you realize it, but Zero is still extremely confused by all he saw and by what he is feeling; I don't know if I portrayed that accurately.

I know there was a lot of information in this chapter from the first few but I wanted to put Zero actually watching his memories and it felt weird just saying "Zero remembered helping Kaname." It felt too incomplete and lazy. I tried to sum it all up into little paragraphs though!

**ben4kevin**- Well as for Zero getting his memories back, tada! Is Zero crazy? I suppose a bit but I didn't mean for it to sound as though he were making a deal with himself like schizo. I wanted to portray vampire's inner beasts as a sentient being, which will come into play in later chapters. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think!

**Brookie cookie17**- I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I didn't know how well it would be received as it was little out of the norm. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**SonamySistah96**- Hi! I'm glad you decided to review, I'm happy you've been following the story since the beginning though. I also get aggravated with Yuuki, she fears all other vampires except Kaname when he's the one who could do her the most harm. It's so unrealistic for her not to fear him at all. I would expect for Kana's feeling for Zero to be confused, the whole situation is confusing! Lol. I'm glad you liked the Kagami twist, and yes he did help Zero get his memory back. Now he just has to help him come to terms with them. I'm glad you enjoy the story, and I look forward to your future reviews :D

**CrystelNightandFlameNight**- I didn't intend for the last chapter to be a cliffhanger. I tried to give it more of a concrete ending than the others. Thanks for thinking it's awesome, I really appreciate it :D

**Miyuki1393**- I like Kagami too :D I'm kind of picturing him as the complete opposite of Zero in some ways, like playful and such. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**ishala8**- O_O I so did not intend for it to sound like Bleach! I am so sorry! But now that you point it out, it does kind of sound like Shiro and Ichi. But I don't plan on making Zero going into his mind a constant thing. It's just because he basically died in all, like he's in a coma. Does that make sense? I don't plan on using Kagami to get Kana and Z together, though he may help a little :) I hope that Kagami n Zero being all Bleach like doesn't throw you off from the story as it wasn't my intention for it to be so. I hope you continue to read and review!

**The-Demon-Rose-** Well thank you, you kind of made me blush with the genius thing though lol :) I'm glad you a liking it so much. I hope you continue to do so!

**PeachyQ73**- I'm happy that you liked the twist. As I'm sure you already know by reading the chapter, Kag's didn't take Zero's memories, it was Zero's human psyche not being able to deal with the trauma. And don't worry, Kag's does have a naughty side :D

**Love332**- I'm glad you like it! Kag's kind of came to me in a dream and I was like YES! I hope you continue to like him, not quite sure what I plan to do with him yet though lol.

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**- lol, I know. I was kidding as well :D I'm glad you like Zero's vampire side. I had a dream about them meeting in Zero's mind. I wanted to try something new, like Zero not falling and it having nothing to do with Kana's blood. I also wanted him to accept his vampire half. And this, Kag's was born :D I'm glad you like it so much. I will endeavor to continue my daily updates, though this is a little past a day :(

**sweet Sonia**- Sorry, still no Kaname. But I promise, he will be in the next chapter :D I hope you like what I have planned.

**fujoshii92**- sorry, no waking for Zero yet :( But it will happen soon, I think lol. Not the next chapter but maybe the one after that. I will have to write what Kaname is doing while Zero's is trapped inside his noggin. I hope you enjoy the update.

**xXBlackxxStarXx**- Yeah, no more suffering for Zero :D I don't quite know how Zero will act around Kaname yet, still deciding on that one. But when I know, so shall you :D I'm glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one as much.

**REINA KERTA**- well thank you :D and you are quite welcome. I'm glad you like Kagami ^_^

**Evangelion-Wings**- Sorry, not night class punishment yet. That will happen either in the next chapter or the one after that. I'm actually quite happy that you don't know what I'm going to do next, it means I'm doing my job right ;) Zero will also be waking up in the next 2 or 3 chapters. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and review :D

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO ALSO ADDED THESE STORIES TO THEIR LISTS. I DEEPLY APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT!


	20. Shocking Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, no matter how much I wished I did.

A/N: Ok, so now we are back on the outside with all our other favorite people (like Kana and Taku). Of course you all knew that I wouldn't let you hanging on this now didn't you?

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I wasn't feeling too well. However, I forced myself out of bed this afternoon to bring you this chapter; I hope you all enjoy it. Anyway, please enjoy the taste of the outside world.

Shocking Revelation

Kaname groaned softly as his eyes gently fluttered. He was so tired, so exhausted, even though he knew that he had slept the day away. His body felt so heavy as though it were made of lead. His brows scrunched in confusion, trying to remember why he was in such a state. Suddenly his eyes flew open; Zero.

Shooting upright, he groaned as his body protested the sudden movement. Gentle hands caught his shoulders as he almost fell off the couch. He recognized the touch, as well as the scent.

"Takuma," Kaname murmured softly.

"It's ok Kaname, relax," the noble soothed the pureblood.

"Zero?" he asked.

Takuma knew his friend would ask, "He's fine, I just finished checking on him. He seems to be healing quite well; there is more color to his face today."

Kaname sighed gently as he leaned on his friend. His head felt fuzzy, no doubt from giving the hunter so much of his blood. Before he realized what he was doing, he gently nuzzled the side of his friend's neck. He went to pull back but his friend held his head there.

"It's ok, take what you need," Takuma stated softly, wanting to help his friend in any way he could.

The pureblood muttered a small thank you before sinking his fangs smoothly in the neck before him. He had taken from Takuma when they were children but it had been a long time. He moaned softly as the taste of his friend exploded across his taste buds. He could easily loose himself in the intricacies of Takuma's blood but he forced himself to exert some control. After a few mouthfuls, he pulled away.

"Better?" Takuma asked cheerfully.

Kaname nodded as he moved away from his friend. Walking across the room, he stopped near the bed. Zero did in fact look healthier today. He didn't look like death warmed over against the blackness of Kaname's sheets. The hunter still had a long road ahead of him. He would need to feed the hunter later in the night, but Kaname needed to build up his own strength first.

"What time is it?" Kaname asked softly, not wanting to disturb Zero even though he knew the other was out for the count.

"It's a little after seven in the evening, all the others are awake already," Takuma informed him.

"Please go and inform Aido, Ruka, Kain, Shiki, and Rima that they will not be attending class tonight," Kaname instructed as he moved to his wardrobe.

Takuma held his hand to his chest as he bowed slightly, "Of course."

Once the noble was gone, Kaname retrieved some clothes and headed to the bathroom. He desperately needed a shower; he could smell Zero's blood on him. Casting one last glance at the unconscious man on his bed, he closed the door. Turning the water on, he quickly shed his clothes and stepped beneath the steaming spray. Sighing softly, he let his mind wander as the hot water worked the tension out of his muscles.

Zero Kiryu, vampire yet vampire hunter. What was the boy to him? In the beginning he was nothing but a nuisance, a necessary annoyance. Zero Kiryu was someone he needed to tolerate in order for his precious Yuuki to be truly safe. They boy was his rival for the affections of Yuuki. He loathed the boy but put up with him. But as he thought of the boy laying unconscious on his bed, his heart twisted painfully. Just when had Zero Kiryu become something more to him? That was a stupid question, it happened _that_ night. Both of them had acted abnormally that night beside the lake. He had let himself be weak, for a few moments, and Zero had found him. He had expected that the hunter would mock him for his tears and sorrow but instead the other had comforted him. Comforted him, his most hated enemy. Something had started that evening, that seemed to have happened so long ago but was only two days ago… Something happened that would change the both of them forever.

"_He touched your heart."_

Kaname's eyes snapped open as Takuma's words echoed in his head. His heart? He almost wanted to scoff at the idea if it hadn't hit too close to home. He didn't want to believe it, part of him wished it wasn't true, but Zero had managed to worm his way past all his defenses in just one night. Zero Kiryu… the boy who touched his heart… Who made him feel again.

A soft knock at his door brought him out of his inner musings, "Yes Takuma?"

Takuma's voice was slightly muffled due to the door and running water, "I informed the others that they would not be attending class, they are waiting for you in the sitting room."

"Of course, I will be out shortly," Kaname told his friend.

When he heard his friend walk from the door, Kaname turned the tap off. Sighing softly, he stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off. Only when he had slipped on his black short boxer briefs did he realize that Zero was still lying on his bed in his soiled uniform. Cursing under his breath, he opened the door and walked up to the bed.

"Kaname!" Takuma questioned in surprise, knowing his friend wasn't one to walk around unclothed.

Shooting the blonde noble a glance out of the corner of his eye, he said, "As I was taking a shower, I realized that Zero was still lying here covered in blood."

"A-a-and?" Takuma sputtered, still in shock.

Kaname narrowed his gaze, "You're going to help me bathe him."

At this, Takuma's eyes widened comically, "W-What?"

"You heard me Takuma. I told Yagari and Kaien that I would take care of him, as such, I believe it is my responsibility to make sure he is comfortable," Kaname told the noble, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"O-of c-course," he agreed hastily, wanting to help his friend in any way possible.

Kaname smiled softly at that, "Good, then would you please grab some items from my wardrobe? Preferably a set of undergarments as well as a pair of my sleeping attire."

As Takuma hurried to gather the requested items, Kaname leaned over the bed and gathered the unconscious hunter into his arms. He was slightly surprised at how light the boy was, now that he was consciously thinking about it instead of being concerned for the boy's health. The hunter in his arms had no an ounce of fat on him, he was all muscle. It was disconcerting, seeing the hunter so fragile and limp in his arms, so sign of life about him except his steady breathing.

"Kaname?" Takuma asked from beside the pureblood, clothes in hand, as his friend stared at the hunter in his arms.

Shaking his head, he turned to the restroom, "Forgive me, I was lost in thought. Let's get this over with."

Once they were in the room, Kaname instructed his friend to close and lock the door and start the tap in the large tub on the opposite side to the shower. He stood and watched his friend, trying not to think how Zero would react to know he was being bathed by a pureblood. Before he could stop it, a small chuckle sounded from his lips.

"What's so funny?" Takuma asked as the tub filled, not even turning to his friend.

"Just imagining the fit he will throw when he finds out about this," Kaname said softly while shooting a fond smile at the relaxed face below him.

Takuma chuckled as well, "I will imagine it will be quite the spectacle… The water is ready."

Kaname nodded and motioned for the noble to come over. In quick precise movement, the two disrobed Zero until he was only in his boxers. Takuma went to remove them but the pureblood shook his head no.

"Wouldn't it be easier if he were completely disrobed?" he asked confused.

"He may be unconscious but I would like to preserve some of his dignity," the pureblood murmured as he stepped into the water.

Takuma nodded as he flitted around the bathroom, collecting the necessary supplies. Once he had collected a washcloth and toiletries, he returned to Kaname's side, who had sat down in the tub with the hunter between his legs and his back pressed against the pureblood's chest. The pureblood accepted the offered washcloth with a smile at his friend.

"He is really fit, isn't he?" Takuma observed as his eyes wandered across the hunter's body.

"Mmhm," Kaname agreed as he ran the washcloth across pale skin.

Takuma's eyes saddened as he took in the numerous silver scars on Zero's chest and arms, "He's been through so much for one so young."

Kaname followed Takuma's gaze with a frown, "For all his attitude and courage, I sometimes forget that he's only 17."

"I feel sorry for him… having to lead such a life," the blonde whispered.

Kaname's eyes turned sad, "Vampire yet vampire hunter… He is outcast from everyone due to the hand he was dealt in life."

"What a sad existence," Takuma agreed.

Sighing, Kaname wanted to get off the topic, "We should hurry, the others are waiting."

"Of course!" Takuma beamed.

Working together, the two worked effortlessly around each other, cleaning the hunter to the best of their abilities. The paid special attention to the healing wounds in his shoulder and the bite marks in his neck, not wanting them to fester. Before long the water turned pink for their efforts, causing both of their eyes to tinge red. Though the blood was old, it still held a scent that no vampire could deny.

Rinsing the last of the conditioner from Zero's hair, Kaname, with Zero in his arms once more, stood as Takuma pulled the stopper from the tub, "That is the best we can do for now, he should be fine until he regains consciousness."

Takuma nodded as he gathered towels from the cabinet and began toweling Zero's limp form. It was a relatively quick task as he used his vampiric quickness, not wanting the hunter to catch a chill. Soon enough, all that was left was to clothe the boy. Before they began though, fierce pounding sounded on the bathroom door.

"Where is Zero-kun!" Kaien demanded from the other side, not ceasing his knocks.

Sighing softly, Kaname couldn't believe the man's timing, "Takuma, go and distract Kaien while I dress him."

"As you wish," Takuma chirped as he went to the door.

Thankfully, after years of sliding in and out of doors for Kaname's sake, Takuma easily managed the task of getting out the door before Kaien could see anything. He heard his friend lead the former hunter away, explaining that Zero was alright and that they were just cleaning his up. Well, at least that was a disaster avoided; Kaname could imagine Kaien going into that silly mode of his and accusing him of molesting his precious son. Hearing that Kaien was impatient to see Zero, Kaname quickly began to work on clothing the poor boy. First things, the wet boxers would have to go, though he was a vampire the boy still had a chance of catching cold due to his ex-human status.

Sitting on the toilet seat, Kaname cradled Zero in his lap as he stared straight ahead. Taking a deep breath, the pureblood ripped the poor boxers into shred, not wanting to deal with pulling them down. Quickly, before his eyes could wander and see how truly lithe the boy was, he grabbed the boxer briefs from the counter beside them and slid them up Zero's surprisingly smooth legs. With that done, Kaname heaved a relieved sigh; the rest would be easy. With ease, Kaname slid the loose black draw string pants up to rest at the hunter's waist. Then he pulled the soft black cotton button-up over Zero's arms, only buttoning one button so as to keep it shut. With that, he stood with Zero's body cradled to his chest and moved to the door.

"Takuma," he interrupted the conversation on the other side of the door, "The door please?"

Takuma quickly complied, opening the door seconds after the request. Kaname walked across the room to the bed, ignoring the inquiring looks from the other two men in the room. He was glad to see that while they were in the restroom the servants had decided to come in and change the sheets, cleansing Zero would have been for naught if the sheets were still soiled.

Placing the boy on the sheets, he drew the covers up over him and stepped back. However, he gasped in surprise as a hand wrapped around his wrist. Quickly darting his eyes up to Zero's face, he was surprised to see that the boy's eyes were still closed, not a thing had changed other than his hand wrapping around the pureblood's wrist, tugging at it incessantly.

"Zero?" Kaname questioned softly, not expecting an answer.

Zero's mouth slowly parted, as though of its own volition, revealing the sharp fangs that had descended. The hunter's body was reacting to its own needs without conscious thought. Kaname chuckled at that, the boy's body knew what his mind wouldn't accept.

"Kaname-kun?" asked softly as he stepped up to the bed, gasping in shock at what he saw.

Kaname smiled at the man behind him, "He is hungry, that is all. Please, stay back."

Once he was certain the other had retreated far enough, he stopped holding his arm still. The hand connected to his wrist slowly drew his wrist to the other's mouth. Zero's tongue gently laved at the wrist before him before sinking his fangs into the tender skin. Kaname grunted softly as the fangs tore into him, Zero had never been a gentle biter.

"How long are you going to continue being his three course meal?" Yagari grunted from the couch.

Kaname stared at Zero with fond eyes, "Until it is no longer required."

Yagari grunted but otherwise didn't protest. He was worried for his idiot apprentice; the ingestion of so much pure blood couldn't be good for the hunter. But if it saved his life, he couldn't really complain.

He knew that Zero needed blood but he couldn't let the hunter continue to drain him to such a level as before. Pureblood's, while they had more control, also had a more vicious cycle of blood lust. If things continued as they were, Kaname would more than likely do something he regretted.

With that in mind, he pried his wrist from Zero's mouth after a few mouthfuls, "That's enough."

Surprisingly the hunter obeyed the command, closing his mouth one more. The hand on his wrist loosened until it dropped back down to the bed. Kaname brought his wrist to his own mouth, tongue peeking out to lick at the bite marks, stopping the blood flow.

"How is he doing?" Kaien asked softly.

"He is doing better; the wounds on his body are almost healed. Once his body is healed, the rest is up to him," Kaname explained.

"Then why do you look worried?" Yagari's gruff voice broke into the conversation.

"It is of no matter," Kaname didn't want to voice his worries.

"Bullshit, if it wasn't important, you wouldn't have that look on your damn face," Yagari goaded, not buying the pureblood's nonchalance.

Kaname sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he cast one last glance at the now motionless hunter in his bed before moving to sit on the couch across from Yagari. He didn't want to tell them because he believed Zero should be the first one to know. However, it looked like he didn't have a choice.

"As you know, Zero was nearly bled to death. In order to replace the blood that he lost, I have been feeding him mine. The blood in Zero's body is no longer his… It is mine," Kaname sounded weary just talking about it, still pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What does that mean?" Kaien asked, his brows furrowing in worry.

Kaname opened his eyes to stare Kaien dead in the eyes, "My blood in his veins has probably already begun to work on his genetic make-up… Zero will no longer be a level D."

"Then what the hell will he be?" Yagari demanded, growing more concerned the more he heard.

Kaname's eyes hardened as he glanced between the two across from him, "Zero will be a noble."

END

A/N: Once again, completely shocked at the ending. It just kind of… came to me as I was writing. I'm sorry if the chapter isn't up to par, but I really wanted to get this out to all my loyal readers :) I hope you all enjoyed it.

**fujoshii92**- Zero will probably be waking up after the next chapter, I think. As for KanaxZero moments, they will come, I promise. As for Kaname sleeping while Zero is talking to himself, Kaname doesn't know what's happening in our precious little hunter's head. Plus, he was exhausted from giving Zero so much blood, he deserved a little R&R. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Kistarus**- Your wish is my command! This is the beginning of what Kaname has been up to while Zero has been out. I'm glad you like the plot, it has taken a drastic turn from what it originally started out as but that's the fun in writing; I keep getting new ideas! I hope this chapter pleases you.

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**- Lol, it was not my intention for it to seem like Bleach, but it seems a few of my reviewers have made that connection. Sadly, there will be no smut between the two sides of Zero, this is strictly a KanamexZero story. Sorry, if that disappoints you! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Naruta13**- Lol, Zero is confused with a large side of dense! But it's the way I love him. I had thought of making Kag's Zero's evil side that wanted to control him but the idea kind of faded. I liked the idea of Zero finally accepting who and what he is and that's where Kag's came in. I'm really glad you like it! I hope you continue to so.

**SonamySistah96**- Wow, thank you :D I would never presume to tell someone else how write their story, the original VK was a work of art by Masturi Hino… Though I wish she would have made it a little different lol. I'm glad that you liked the small touches in the last chapter, such as Zero crying. I'm not quite sure how Kag's will play into the picture yet, but he definitely will, I promise! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Love332**- Yeah, Zero's memories returned. As for making up with Kaname... Well, you'll just have to wait and see ;) I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far, and I hope you continue to do so :D

**PeachyQ73**- :D I'm glad you are liking this story! Kag's naughty side will definitely come into play. Zero should be waking up after the next chapter, as I have it planned anyway. I hope you continue to like the story.

**ben4kevin**- Aw, thank you! I try really hard! I hope you like this chapter as well :D

**Brookie cookie17**- I'm sorry, no conscious Zero yet. But soon, I promise! I'm glad you like the story!

**CrystelNightandFlameNight**- Zero will be waking up soon, I promise :D I just need to catch up with the time Zero's spent in his head with the real world. After that, his pretty little lilac eyes will open :D Thanks so much for liking the story and continuing to review.

**sweet Sonia**- I actually have a plan as to what Zero will do to Aido when he wakes up. Believe me, I think you'll enjoy it :D I'm glad you like the plot so far. I hope that doesn't change :D

**Evangelion-Wings**- The punishment should be well underway by the end of the next chapter. And yes! Zero finally remembers! YAY! Lol, I'm glad you're happy about it :D

**xXBlackxxStarXx** – Lol, it's not weird. I think ShirxIchi are cute too :D But sadly, there won't be any KagxZero in this fic. Sorry! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**REINA KERTA**- Zero will be waking up… Probably after the next chapter. I have to catch everything up to speed on the outside since Zero has been on the inside for a few days.

ADDITIONAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. ALSO, THANKS TO THOSE WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR LISTS! THANK YOU ALL!


	21. Noble's Just Desserts

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Knight; the lovely masterpiece that it is belongs to Matsuri Hino.

A/N: As it is ladies and gentlemen, we are still on the outside world.

Noble's Just Desserts

_Kaname's eyes hardened as he glanced between the two across from him, "Zero will be a noble."_

Kaien and Yagari's mouths opened and closed several times, not knowing what to say. It was hard enough for Yagari to accept Zero as an ex-human, now his idiot apprentice would be a noble. Kaien on the other hand was just plain shocked as he had never heard of such a thing occurring, then again it wasn't every day a pureblood force fed some their blood.

"But he only drank from you last night, is that really all it takes?" Kaien asked after a few moments of silence.

Kaname shook his head, "Zero also drank from me two nights ago. He's had a large quantity of my blood over the past two days. As it is, he will most likely receive more before he awakens. By then, the changes to his body will be complete."

"Zero-kun will be devastated," Kaien whispered, ignoring the mention of the night two nights ago in order to address the more serious topic.

The pureblood's heart clenched at that, he had only wanted to help the boy. It wasn't like he had planned for it to happen. In his desperation to save the young hunter he had forgotten about the consequences. He didn't want the hunter to regret his life… But better yet, he didn't want to give Zero more a reason to hate him.

Takuma saw the devastated look on Kaname's face, though well hidden. Resting his hand on the pureblood's shoulder, he gave it a comforting squeeze to show his support. Takuma knew that his friend was coming to care for the young man known as Zero Kiryu.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Yagari growled, anger overriding him.

Kaname looked determinedly into the other hunter's eyes, "I saved his life."

"Did you ever think that maybe Zero wouldn't want to live if this was what was going to happen?" Yagari raged.

The pureblood's eyes narrowed, "Isn't it better to ask forgiveness than permission? At least now he has the chance to decide what to do with his life. Are you saying you would have been happier if I had left him die?"

The master hunter didn't have a reply to that. While he was upset that his apprentice would be a full-fledged vampire, he was still happy that the idiot was alive.

"We sincerely appreciate what you have done for Zero-kun," Kaien spoke on behalf of the other hunter, "But why haven't we heard of this happening before?"

Kaname looked at the floor, "It is forbidden."

"What do you mean forbidden?" Yagari asked, finally back in the conversation.

"What part of the word didn't you understand?" Kaname glared at the man, "Purebloods are a highly valued… commodity. We are not allowed to give out blood frivolously. It is written in vampiric law that purebloods are not allowed to give ex-humans the amount of blood needed to complete the change. It's why you have never heard of it before… No other pureblood has tried it before."

"So you put Zero in more a precarious position on a whim!" Yagari shouted.

"It wasn't on a whim! Zero is too precious to too many people to have let him die!" Kaname growled, but then calmed himself, "Zero will be in no danger."

"I can't see the vampire council letting this one go Kaname-kun," Kaien whispered.

Kaname turned his head to look out the window, "They won't… But they will not come after Zero… They will be after me."

Both Yagari and Kaien's eyes widened at that. The pureblood had put himself at risk, in more ways than one, in order to help someone whom he was supposed to hate.

"What will they do?" Kaien asked, worry clouding his eyes.

Kaname smiled comfortingly at his old friend, "There is no need to worry, they will not kill me; I am too precious to them. More likely than not, I will receive a slap on the wrist. Though they rule the vampires, they know better than to quarrel with a pureblood."

Kaien sighed in relief, it was a weight off his shoulders, but it was time to get back on task, "Will Zero's rise to a B class change anything?"

Kaname pondered that a moment before he spoke, "Hopefully he will be able to resort to the blood tablets after he has stabilized," seeing the hopeful looks on the other's faces, he had to give them a dose of reality, "Though it would be wonderful if that were to happen, I wouldn't count on it. Even as a level D he should have been able to stomach the pills. It seems as though something prevents him from doing so. Don't just assume that because he rises in level that that will change. Also, though I am not certain, he will probably gain the power of a noble. As you know, all nobles comes with abilities that lower level vampires do not possess. I would say it's a good possibility that a power will awaken in Zero once he awakens."

"How on earth will he control it? Nobles are trained from birth to control their abilities," Kaien pondered.

Takuma stepped forward at that, "I will help him… and I'm sure Kaname will not let him deal with it on his own either."

Kaname nodded, "That is quite right, Zero will have the support of both Takuma and myself. We will help in any way that we can."

Silence reigned once more as the two hunters processed the information they were given. One's eyes were twinkling, thinking of how his son had the best help he could hope to get. The other was slightly disgruntled, hating the fact that he owed a vampire, a pureblood at that, for saving his idiot apprentice.

The pureblood stared at them as they pondered over all the information they were given. If they were normal people, he could imagine the crisis they were going through. However, they were both hunters, though one was retired, so they were probably weighing to pros and cons of what had taken place.

"So you said that Zero-kun has fed off of you before last night?" Kaien asked as he finally remembered what the pureblood had said.

"That is true. The other night, another… incident took place. Certain events took place that I will not disclose as they are personal. However, for that reason I was not as… controlled as normal. Zero found me in this state and we… connected on a personal level," Kaname could tell from the look in Kaien's eyes that he knew what personal event he was speaking of but he pushed on, "As I said, I was not entirely myself, and ended up… harming myself accidently. Zero was there and endeavored to stop me, however, the other nobles also smelled the scent of my blood. They arrived on the scene and received the wrong impression; they believed that Zero was trying to harm me. With that thought in mind, they retaliated. To make a long story short, Zero ended up losing a lot of blood from his wounds due to the altercation before I came to my senses. Knowing that it was my fault that Zero ended up in the state, I offered him my blood to atone for it."

Yagari huffed, "It seems that since that idiot helped you, he's had nothing but trouble for his efforts. He almost died because of you."

"I know… It was not my intention for that to happen," Kaname stated, guilt tearing at his heart.

"It's ok Kaname-kun, we understand that you didn't want this to happen," Kaien spoke as he shot a dark look at the other hunter.

Yagari huffed again but didn't take back what he said. In his mind he knew that the pureblood was the cause of all Zero's recent troubles. If his apprentice suffered any more at the hands of the _man_ before him, there was going to be hell to pay.

Seeing the dark look enter Yagari's eyes, Kaien coughed softly before redirecting the conversation, "I noticed that those involved with last night's occurrence aren't in class."

Kaname nodded, "Yes, I had them stay behind so we can get what truly occurred from them."

"Yuuki's already informed me of that," Kaien stated.

"What did she have to say on the matter?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Well, she could only tell me what happened before she lost consciousness. She told me that after Zero dragged her from your classroom they had an argument. She wouldn't go into the details of it but from the way she looked, I'm assuming it was about you and Zero. Yuuki then told me that Zero grabbed her and help her against a tree. Apparently Aido and the others had arrived. Things only went downhill from there. They demanded to know what he had done to you but as Zero obviously didn't remember, he couldn't answer. The situation then escalated into a fight. Zero told Yuuki to run and to get Yagari and I, but before she could get far Ruka grabbed her. Apparently Ruka and Rima threatened Yuuki's life if Zero didn't cooperate. Zero relinquished his gun at the threat. It was then that she screamed for you. The others then proceeded to attack Zero, but Yuuki tried to help him. It was then she was supposedly knocked unconscious, no doubt by Ruka," Kaien explained somewhat cautiously, knowing how irate Kaname could get if Yuuki was threatened.

Kaname growled softly at hearing that Yuuki had been used as Zero's weakness. He knew that is followers were not stupid, they knew that Zero had feelings for the young girl. They used that against him. It also irritated him that they went against his direct orders on two counts; to return to the dorm after classes and to never harm Yuuki.

Nodding to Takuma, he ordered, "Have the others come up." Once Takuma was gone, he returned his attention to the others, "Have you thought any of their punishment?"

"I saw we shoot them all," Yagari grinned darkly, a gleam in his eye.

Kaname shook his head at that, "That is not acceptable, their families allowed them to attend her knowing that I would protect them."

"What do you suggest Kaname-kun?" Kaien asked curiously.

"I do not believe one punishment will be sufficient. I have tried on numerous occasions to make Aido cease his… immature actions," Kaname pondered a few seconds longer before he too grinned, "Zero is always threatening to make the day class girls clean the restrooms; I believe we will begin with that. In addition to that, I would like to make them Zero's guards once he wakes."

"Why would you do that?" Kaien asked.

"No! Out of the question! They've done this to him twice already, what's to stop them from doing it again?" Yagari growled, completely against the idea.

Kaname's grin widened, "Believe me, they will not try to harm Zero again. I will make sure of that."

Kaien interrupted Yagari before he could protest once again, "I believe that would a fine punishment. Though you say the vampire council is not likely to come after Zero, I wouldn't mind the extra protection for him. Aside from that, maybe both punishments will teach them a little humility."

"What if they try to hurt the idiot again?" Yagari asked, slowly being swayed.

"I'm Zero will be able to defend himself against them should they try. Aside from that," Kaname's eyes glowed red slightly before fading, "They will have to answer to me should they try."

Kaien shuddered a little at that, not used to seeing Kaname so worked up, "So it's decided then?"

Kaname looked to Yagari, and when he received a nod, he answered, "It has."

Kaien went to speak more but just then the door opened. Takuma walked in with a cheerful smile on his face as he was followed by five despondent nobles. One could feel the resignation flowing off all of them.

Once the door was closed, Kaname turned his attention to Aido with a small smile, "You seem to be looking better Hanabusa."

Aido glanced at his leader before once more darting his eyes to the floor, "Yes Kaname-sama. The blood tablets and sleep helped a lot."

"That's good to hear. Thank you for helping last night," Kaname stated, genuinely grateful to the noble, "However, I believe you have a lot to answer for."

The blue-eyed noble nodded, "Yes Kaname-sama."

All caring faded from Kaname's face as his eyes danced from noble to noble, "Now exactly whose idea was it to go against my orders?"

Ruka stepped up at that, "It was mine Kaname-sama."

His eyes narrowed, "Why?"

She looked up with tears in her eyes, "I just wanted to help you my lord! Kiryu was always in your way and I just wanted to remove him!"

"So you decided to drag the others down with you?" he asked.

"No Kaname-sama, we went of our own will," Kain stated as he stepped up beside the female vampire, laying his hand on her shoulder.

Kaname relaxed back into the couch, "Tell me what happened."

Aido raised his head to look at Kaname and began his tale, "We knew that you went back to your office and were speaking with Takuma so we didn't think you'd notice. We went after Kiryu but didn't expect for him to have Yuuki with him. I tried to get him to tell us what he did to cause your… altered mood, but he wouldn't say anything. Kiryu tried to get Yuuki to run but Ruka grabbed her and used her as a bartering chip against him. I didn't expect for her to get her though… After that though, we started fighting. I wanted to punish him according to the old vampire ways, by asserting dominance over him with a bite… But I lost control after not consuming real blood in so long… I didn't mean for it to happen like that."

"You do realize that Zero Kiryu is a hunter and does not know our ways? What did you hope to accomplish by punishing him according to laws he doesn't know?" Kaname asked.

"I… I don't know Kaname-sama… I was just so angry… Forgive me," Aido pleaded, not wanting the pureblood to be angry at him any longer.

"In the past two nights you have damaged Z-Kiryu based on your anger. Not only that, you went against my orders to leave him be and return to the dorm. Ruka, you went against my orders to never harm Yuuki… What do you all think would be a proper punishment for your transgressions?" though it was already decided, Kaname wanted to know what they thought.

"I don't know my lord, whatever you deem necessary," Ruka muttered.

Kaname nodded, "Very well then. Yagari, Cross, and I have already decided your punishments. Since it was Kiryu that you harmed, I took a page out of his book. Until I deem it no longer necessary, you five will be responsible for cleaning the restrooms on campus."

Aido, Kain, and Ruka's eyes all widened at that while Rima and Shiki just nodded. The two models had only gone along because they were bored and would gladly accept punishment for it, as long as it didn't truly affect their work. The other three nobles were astounded, they had never done a thing like that in their lives; they were always pampered by their families. However, they knew better to protest as they saw the look in Kaname's eyes, a look that allowed no room for argument.

"I-Is that all Kaname-sama?" Aido asked.

Kaname held his cheek in his hand as he grinned once more, "No, it is not. Due to certain circumstances that will be revealed later, Kiryu cannot be left alone. As such, you five will take alternating shifts of two in order to be his guards until it, as well, is no longer deemed necessary."

"Guard Kiryu!" all five asked at the same time.

Kaname's eyes glowed slightly at that, "I do believe that is what I said."

Aido gulped slightly at the look, "Whatever you wish Kaname-sama."

"Good… Also, before you get any ideas in your heads, no harm will come to Kiryu by your hands. I will know if it does. You are to protect him like you would protect me. Do I make myself clear?" Kaname asked his voice and eyes hard.

"Yes Kaname-sama," they all chimed as they bowed.

"Good, now get to class," Kaname ordered as he waved them away.

Once they were all gone, Kaien sighed, "That went better than I had thought."

"You really have them wrapped around your finger don't you pureblood?" Yagari huffed.

Kaname smiled, "They know better than to question me."

"So now what?" Kaien asked.

Kaname's eyes traveled to the bed, caressing Zero's face with his eyes, "Now, we wait."

END

A/N: There is the end of the chapter, which I hope you all enjoyed. I was going to put more violence in this chapter but I think Kaname hits Aido so much that the little blonde has gotten used to it. I wanted to be a little different, so I made them clean toilets and guard Zero :D Anyway, please let me know what you think!

**Naruta13**- Believe me, I was imagining Zero's reaction the second I thought of Kaname bathing him. I wanted Kaname to respect Zero a little more, so I had him protect Zero's dignity. Zero is 18 in the manga, but I made him 17 for reasons that will be revealed later on. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**The-Demon-Rose**- Don't worry, more Kagami and Zero talking will be in the next chapter, and he won't leave. I promise! I hope you liked the chapter.

**ishala8**- Lol, I couldn't see Kaname as a person to look at another nude when the other is unconscious. I believe he lives by some form of moral code. I'm glad you liked that :D

**fujoshii92**- I have plans for Zero's hunter status, but they will all be revealed in due time :D I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**- Lol, yes, his status rose; though it's more Kaname than Zero. I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you continue to do so.

**queenruby987**- Yes, Zero drank that much blood. Just think, he lost a lot of blood the first time around and the next time Aido almost drained his completely. So Kaname had to give him a looooooot of blood in order for his heart to start beating again. Also, Kaname will continue to give him blood until he wakes up, as stated in previous chapters. I have plans for Zero's hunter status/powers, but it shall all be revealed later. I hope you look forward to it :D

**Love332**- Lol, yeah. But it probably isn't every day that he has to change someone's boxers other than his own. I'm glad you liked it :D

**Kistarus**- Thank you :D I'm glad you are reading the story instead of skimming it. That makes me very happy :D :D :D I'm glad you like the story so far, and I hope you continue to do so.

**snipits42**- Yeah, Z's going to be a noble. He might be able to take blood tablets, but he might not. It's a surprise ;) I hope you look forward to its unveiling :D

**Irmina**- I'm happy that you liked that little twist, it honestly came out of midair :D As for Zero's thoughts… well… I'm not going to give that away ;) But believe me, he's going to be opinionated about it!

**freakish88**- Believe me, when that happens, hilarity shall ensue. I already have that planned out in my head! I hope you look forward to it!

**SonamySistah96**- Wow! First, thanks for the long review! I loved reading it. Also, thanks for liking what I did. Zero is just a kid, though it's hard to tell by his attitude and his maturity. I've always wanted Kaname to realize that, so I decided to put that in my story. I didn't mean to make you cry though, but hey, even I shed a tear at that. Thank you for being my loyal fan :D I greatly appreciate it. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Sonzai Taz**- I think Kaname and Zero's relationship would be full of misunderstandings, seeing as they are from two different worlds. Not the mention the nobles constantly being up his backside taking things the wrong way :( As for the noble thing, I know I explained it earlier, but no pureblood as ever tried it. I made up a law about it just to fit the story. Though Shizuka was "mad" I don't think she would have really tried it, as she only went mad after her lover was killed. So, that's the best explanation I can think to give; it's never been tried before.

**REINA KERTA**- Thank you very much! I hope you continue to like the story :D

**xXBlackxxStarXx**- Lol, I can imagine his face too. But Kaname was in his undergarments, not naked. I'm happy you liked the noble bit; I wasn't quite sure how it would be received. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses :D

**ben4kevin**- I suppose the others will have to respect Zero even more now ;) I hope you liked the new twist.

**CrystelNightandFlameNight**- I'm glad you liked the idea! I have a clear idea of how Zero will react to the bath :D I hope you continue to like the story.

**Evangelion-Wings**- Afflicted-sama? You're going to make me blush lol. I hope I can continue coming up with shocking twists for you :D I hope you liked the chapter :D

**sweet Sonia**- Zero's revenge on Aido should be coming the next chapter… or maybe the one after that :D I wanted Kaname to give Zero a little respect so I put that little bit with the boxers in there :D I'm glad you liked it. I hope you continue to like the rest of the chapters!

THANKS AGAIN TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED. ALSO, MANY THANKS TO THOSE WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR LISTS. ALL OF YOU MAKE WRITING THIS STORY WORTHWHILE!


	22. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight… Such a sad thought.

A/N: This chapter is a little late due to the fact that I'm trying manage 4 different stories at the same time; the ideas just won't stop. However, I am trying to make this story my top priority since it is the most popular. I will endeavor to keep the updates coming, if not every day, than every other day. This chapter fluctuates between Zero's mind and the outside world; I hope it doesn't get too confusing. More of it will be Zero's mind though. In Zero's mind will be in _italics_ while the outside world will be in regular print. Anyway, here is the chapter, please enjoy!

Awakening

_Zero groaned from his position on the floor. He was tired of being trapped inside himself. It also didn't help that he was stuck here with his other half; Kagami was such a trouble maker. Really, the guy couldn't act normal to save his life._

"_Zero-chan!" Kagami chimed as he leapt on Zero._

"_Ooof!" Zero grunted as his other half landed on his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs._

"_What ya doing Zero-chan?" Kagami asked from where he sat on Zero's stomach, tilting his head cutely._

_Zero glared at him, "Are you a damned child! Get off me!"_

_Kagami pouted, "But Zero-chan!"_

_Thumping his head against the floor, he cursed whatever god decided to give him someone like Kagami to share his mind with. The guy suffered more mood swings than a woman. He went from calm, to angry, to childish at the flip of a switch. Honestly, it was more tiring than putting up with Yuuki._

"_What are you thinking about?" Kagami asked, shifting to straddle his host as he rested his chin on the other's chest._

"_You," Zero mumbled softly._

"_What about me?"the other asked just as quietly._

"_Just wondering why you're so different from me… To be blunt, you have some hellish mood swings," Zero explained as he relaxed under his other half._

"_I thought I told you… I am your other half. I exhibit the emotions that you won't feel. I am made up of all the things you repress. Your emotions, your thoughts; anything you don't want to acknowledge," Kagami told him._

"_So what __**repressed **__parts of me are you made of?" the hunter questioned curiously._

"_Well… I'm sure you've noticed the anger; that's an intrinsic part of who you are so we both have that. You're entire life has been made up of anger and hate. Other than that… Your inner child. You've never allowed yourself childish tendencies; it didn't fit with your image of a hunter. Happiness… You've never let yourself be happy; you always squash it down before you get too used to it… There's a lot more, but even I don't understand it all," Kagami spoke softly, rubbing his face against Zero's chest._

_Zero sighed, "I think I get it… It's just odd thinking about you as a part of me, made up of things that I won't deal with… Kind of makes me feel crazy."_

_Kagami chuckled, "I suppose it would have to. After all, how many people can say they have someone in their head who talks to them?"_

"_Yeah," Zero murmured, eyes closing._

"_Your body is healing nicely," Kagami stated suddenly, changing the topic._

"_Is it? How do you know? I can't tell the difference," Zero wondered._

_Kagami yawned softly, "I don't know, I can just feel it. I think I'm just more in tune with your body because you are intrinsic to my survival."_

"_Can you tell me anything else that's going on out there?" Zero asked, curious about what was happening while he was unconscious._

_Kagami closed his eyes and concentrated, "Not really… The only things I can tell are what immediately affect your body. All I can tell you is that Kuran-sama has been feeding you his blood everyday… He also… Well, nevermind."_

"_Kaname is feeding me?" Zero was shocked._

"_Why does that surprise you, after all that you've seen in your memories here? He's gone to great lengths to help you," the other murmured, entirely too comfortable on his perch._

"_Well yeah… I guess you're right… Wait, he also what?" Zero asked, the last part of the sentence finally registering._

_Kagami chuckled, "It's nothing."_

_Rolling over, Zero held himself above his other half, "Tell me."_

_Grinning up at Zero, amusement danced in Kagami's eyes, "I do believe Kuran-sama bathed you."_

_A blush lit Zero's face, "He what!"_

_Kagami reached up to pinch Zero's cheek, "Aw! Zero-chan is blushing!"_

_Burying his head in Kagami's chest, he moaned pitifully, "I'm never gonna be able to look him in the face again."_

_Not one to pass up an opportunity to tease his host, he was relentless, "Why? He's the one who saw you unclothed. If anything, I doubt you have to worry about him looking you in the face… He'll probably be looking elsewhere."_

_Thumping his fist against Kagami's chest, he groaned, "Stoooop."_

_Kagami laughed softly, "Sorry, you're just too easy to tease."_

"_You're evil," Zero muttered into his chest._

"_Aw Zero-chan, you hurt my feelings," Kagami pouted._

"_Pfft, you know it's true," the hunter said._

"_You have a point," Kagami said softly, as he wrapped his arms around his host and pulled the hunter down to him._

"_Don't I always?" Zero muttered, shifting around to get comfortable, knowing Kagami wasn't going to let him up any time soon._

_Kagami's face turned serious once again, losing his child-like appearance, "Have you thought any more on what we talked about before?"_

_Zero sighed, knowing this was going to be a long conversation._

Meanwhile, Kain and Ruka sat on chairs off to the side of the unconscious hunter, beginning their guard duty. Kaname had gone to check on Yuuki and had ordered them to stay in the room. It was humiliating, having to watch someone other than Kaname.

"I hate this," Ruka muttered.

Kain snorted softly, "You should have thought about that before you suggested we go after him."

"I know," she whispered, "But I never thought we'd have to do this. What is Kaname-sama thinking?"

"Kaname-sama will tell us when we need to know," Kain said, staring at Zero's unmoving form.

"Did you know Kaname-sama has been feeding him?" Ruka asked softly, wanting someone to tell her she was wrong.

"I've suspected. We've smelled his blood numerous times over the past few days since Kiryu has been unconscious. It's really the only conclusion one could come to," Kain answered, knowing it wasn't what she wanted to hear but not wanting to lie to her.

"It would be so easy to snap his neck," Ruka frowned, not liking the idea of the hunter feeding on her precious Kaname-sama

"That wouldn't be advisable," a new voice floated across the room.

"Takuma!" Ruka shouted, standing in a flash.

Takuma observed the other two nobles with harsh green eyes. While he had agreed with Kaname about them guarding the hunter, he still wasn't too comfortable with it. It bothered him while the hunter was unconscious; Zero wasn't able to defend himself.

"I-I didn't mean it," Ruka mumbled as her eyes stared at the floor.

"Then don't make such rash statements… How do you think Kaname would have reacted had he heard that?" Takuma questioned softly. Seeing Ruka's eyes turn remorseful, he continued, "Kaname trusts you, all of you, to make sure Zero remains safe. Do not make him regret his decision."

"Of course, I would never do such a thing," Ruka stared, staring at Takuma with determined eyes.

Nodding, he told her, "Good. Now, am I able to leave the two of you alone with him or do I need to remain here?"

Kain spoke, "Don't worry, she won't do anything. Even if she tries, I would stop her. He is safe with us."

Takuma nodded once more, "Good."

With that, Takuma walked out the door. Glancing to the side, he saw the other three standing there.

"I trust you heard that?" Takuma questioned softly. Aido, Rima, and Shiki nodded, "Then remember it. Neither Kaname nor I will be pleased if any of you try something. We left you off relatively easy with your punishment; do not make us regret it… Now, I believe you had some restrooms to clean?"

The three nodded before wandering off to change into appropriate clothes. Takuma stepped away from the door, but glanced back at it. Just how long would it be before Zero woke up?

"_I have thought about it," Zero murmured softly._

"_Care to share?" Kagami asked, wanting to know what his host thought._

"_Kaname… he confuses me. We have always hated each other, from the moment we met… Well, at least I have. After stabbing him with a butter knife, I doubt he's been too fond of me either. After four years, we've never managed to get along. It confuses me… That he would do so much to save someone he hates," Zero said, letting his inner thoughts out._

"_Have you ever considered that maybe he didn't hate you? That he just didn't understand you or how to approach you?" Kagami inquired, wanting to help Zero come to terms with his thoughts._

"_I guess that could be it… But Kaname is always so sure in everything he does… I can't see him being unsure about anything," Zero mumbled._

"_Well, you haven't made it entirely easy on him. Your attitude towards him has always left something to be desired," Kagami muttered dryly._

_Zero huffed softly, knowing his other half had a point. He always shot the pureblood down, even when he was trying to be nice. In his mind, the pureblood was always after something, after Yuuki, and that was why he was being nice. He never considered the fact that those efforts could have been solely for him._

"_What about your hatred?" Kagami questioned, wanting to move the conversation along._

_Zero thought for a few moments before answering, "It's hard to let go of. I mean, I was taught as a hunter that vampires could not be trusted. I was taught that they are beasts in human form, that they didn't feel like normal humans did; they were only out for their own gain. I also cannot come to terms with them hurting humans so they can survive."_

"_Why? Humans kill cows, chickens, and fish in order to survive. They take from the earth in order to live. How is feeding on blood any different? Just because they have different needs doesn't make them any less of a person," Kagami spoke, wanting his host to truly think of the answer._

"_I understand that… I just… I don't know. It's just so different. It's hard to relate humans to cattle," Zero's brow creased at the analogy._

_Kagami understood, but he still needed Zero to understand that vampires were not that different from humans, "It's not like they need to kill to survive. While it is sometimes the case, it is not necessary."_

"_What about purebloods? They need to eat as well… But when they do, the consequences are dire," Zero pointed out._

"_Yes, but purebloods don't necessarily need to feed from human's directly. They also have the option of feeding from other vampires. Not all purebloods are like __**her**__," Kagami also had a valid point._

_Zero brought his hand up to rub at his face, "This is getting us nowhere. Maybe… Maybe it's hopeless for me to try and get rid of my hate."_

_This time it was Kagami who switched their positions, pining his host to the floor, "You need to Zero, you cannot keep living with all this hatred inside you. I told you not try and get rid of it all in one shot. It will take time."_

_Zero stared up into Kagami's determined eyes, "You seem so sure that I can do it."_

_Kagami nodded, "I am… I know it will happen eventually."_

"_Why are you so insistent that I not hate them?" Zero asked softly._

"_Zero, you __**are**__ a vampire. You cannot keep hating your race, you cannot keep hating yourself. I'm trying to help you because I am you… I love you Zero, I cannot keep watching you do this to yourself," Kagami explained, his crimson eyes soft._

"_Y-You l-love me?" Zero asked, a blush rising once more on his face._

_Kagami chuckled, "Not in that kind of sense Zero-chan… It's more of a… friendly love, or familial if you will. I love you Zero, because you hate yourself."_

_Zero turned his head to the side, "I can't help it… I hate what I've become."_

_Leaning down, Kagami nuzzled Zero's cheek, "So you're saying you hate me?"_

"_What? No! That's not what I said," Zero protested._

"_If you hate yourself… If you hate what you've become… If you hate being a vampire… Then you're saying that you hate me, Zero-chan," Kagami murmured against Zero's cheek._

"_I don't hate you," Zero reassured his other half, "I just… It's hard to come to terms with."_

_Resting his body against Zero's, Kagami rested his head in the crook of Zero's neck, "You won't hate yourself forever… I promise you."_

_Closing his eyes, Zero relaxed, "I'll take your word for it Kagami."_

Ruka and Kain had to admit that they were getting bored. It had been a few hours since their pureblood leader had left, no doubt held up by the Chairman's antics. It was too silent in the room, the only sound their and Zero's breathing.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Ruka asked softly, gazing at the bed.

Kain shrugged, leaning back in the chair, "Who knows. We really worked him over."

Ruka huffed, looking away, "It was his own fault, he kept antagonizing Kaname-sama."

"You forget, we don't need to protect Kaname-sama, he's a pureblood. He can take care of himself. If Kiryu were that much of a problem, Kaname-sama would have dealt with him already."

"I know," Ruka whispered softly.

Glancing at Zero again, Kain's brow furrowed, "Is it me or are his lips moving?"

Ruka glanced over as well, her own brows furrowing, "I think they are."

Curious, Kain stood and walked over to the bed. Ruka frowned and followed him. Standing closer, they could definitely see Zero's lips moving as though he were having a conversation.

"Ka…gam…i," sounded softly, barely a puff of air.

Kain and Ruka glanced at each other, confused. Who was this Kagami that Zero was talking about? They had never heard the name before.

"Mirror?" Ruka asked softly.

"What are you two doing?" a voice asked.

Turning around, they watched as Aido walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Kiryu is talking in his sleep," Kain informed his cousin.

"Who cares," Aido huffed, walking closer.

"He said… I think it's a name," Ruka muttered.

"What did he say?" Aido asked, cursing himself for being curious.

"Kagami," Kain told his cousin.

Aido's brows furrowed now too, "Mirror?"

"Yeah… That's what he said," Kain confirmed.

"Tch, like I care," Aido huffed, turning his head to the side.

"Anyway, what are you doing here Aido?" Ruka asked.

"Kaname-sama told me that he would be gone a little longer and that I was to join you in guarding Kiryu," Aido informed them.

"Ah, well it's pretty boring, but by all means, join us," Kain relented, moving back over to his chair.

"I will," Aido nodded.

Glancing at the bed, Aido felt guilt swell up in him again. He had reduced the strong and relentless Zero Kiryu to an unconscious mess. While part of him felt proud at that fact, he also felt horrible knowing he had somehow hurt Kaname in the process. He just wished the idiot would wake up soon.

_Kagami bit his lip, indecisive about telling Zero the truth. He did need to learn to accept vampires, but not only for the reasons he had given. Their silence was so companionable that he didn't want to ruin it. But Zero was placing his trust in him. Sighing softly, he knew had no choice… He just didn't know how to broach the subject._

"_What's on your mind?" Zero asked softly, feeling Kagami become restless._

"_I… It's nothing," Kagami chickened out._

"_Tch, don't give me that. You make me spill my guts, now it's your turn," Zero grumbled._

_Nuzzling into Zero's neck, he asked, "Do you promise not to get angry?"_

_That set warning bells off in Zero's head. Since when was Kagami worried about angering him? Part of Zero didn't want to know, he wanted to remain ignorant of whatever Kagami wanted to tell him… But he knew there was no use in running away from things. That never got anyone anywhere._

"_Is it bad?" Zero inquired._

"_It's… not bad per say… I just know you won't like it… Do you promise?" Kagami asked again._

"_I can't promise that Kagami… But… I promise to try and understand," Zero told his other half._

_Kagami sighed, knowing that was the best he was going to get, "You're… going to be going through more changes than I first anticipated."_

"_What do you mean?" Zero asked warily, not liking where this was going._

_Levering himself off of his host, he straddled Zero's lap, "You know you've lost a lot of blood recently, and that you've feed extensively off of Kuran-sama. He continues to feed you still…"_

"_What does that have to do with anything?" Zero asked, seeing the uncertain look on Kagami's face._

"_I don't know how to tell you gently Zero-chan," Kagami revealed, glancing at the floor beside Zero's head._

"_Then be blunt, it's what you're good at," Zero tried to lighten the air between them._

_Kagami chuckled softly, "I suppose you're right… I'll be blunt then. All the blood you've drank from Kuran-sama is… changing you for lack of a better word."_

"_Changing me how?" Zero demanded._

"_Zero-chan… You're changing into a noble," Kagami whispered softly, still not looking at his host._

"_A-A-A… What!" Zero shouted, his eyes wide._

"_A noble Zero… You're going to be a noble," Kagami reiterated._

"_B-But how?" the hunter asked, hardly believing his ears._

"_You lost almost all of your blood… Out of all the blood in your body, 7/8ths of it is Kuran-sama's… Having that much pureblood in you is slightly altering your DNA," Kagami explained softly, not wanting to further upset his host._

"_So that's why you've been so adamant about me accepting my vampiric urges," Zero accused, his eyes looking betrayed._

_Gasping Zero's face in his hands, he rushed to explain, "No! That's not it! In the beginning all I wanted was to ease our existence… This is a recent development, I swear to you. I only just noticed it the second day you were unconscious."_

"_You swear?" Zero asked, wanting to believe Kagami._

"_Yes! I swear!" Kagami exclaimed, eyes demanding for Zero to believe him, "I can't lie to you Zero, you are me."_

_Sighing, Zero brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "You keep throwing things on me Kags."_

"_Kags?" Kagami asked, losing his train of thought at the nickname._

"_It's too much of a hassle saying your full name all the time… But don't change the subject," Zero chastised._

"_Sorry," Kagami mumbled, "But I really didn't know when I first came to you. I only noticed a little while ago… I just didn't know how to tell you."_

_Zero sighed again, "Well, it's not like there's much I can do about it is there?"_

"_You're not mad?" Kagami asked hesitantly._

"_What use is getting mad? Like I said, there's nothing I can do about it… Doesn't mean I'm happy about it… But I guess I have no choice but to accept it," Zero conceded._

_Kagami laid his head back on Zero's chest, "You're taking this better than I thought."_

"_No choice really… Besides, what can I do by getting all hysterical? I'm just kind of rolling with the punches right now," Zero explained._

"_That's good," Kagami conceded with a small smile._

Aido was getting antsy; he hated sitting in one spot for too long. He couldn't help but wonder at what was taking Kaname so long. The Chairman must really have his claws in him. Aido sighed again, for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Do you have to sigh all the time? It's annoying," Ruka huffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I can't help it, I'm bored," Aido whined like a child.

"Just deal with it Hanabusa," Kain grunted, leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

Aido stuck his tongue out at Kain before standing to stretch. Looking over at the bed, he shrugged and walked over. Leaning down, he nearly stuck his face in Zero's. His brow furrowed as he noticed something off with the hunter.

"What are you doing Hanabusa? I didn't know you thought **that** much of Kiryu," Kain teased.

Aido didn't pay it any mind, instead paying attention to Zero, "Did you guys notice anything different about Kiryu?"

Kain was confused, "Other than that name?"

"Yeah… He… smells different," Aido explained the only way he could.

"You know what he smells like?" Kain was surprised.

"No! It's that… he smells different than a level D," Aido mused.

_Kagami's head shot off Zero's chest, a growl vibrating in his chest. _

"_What?" Zero asked, confused at Kagami's sudden hostile actions._

"_Someone's too close and it's not Kuran-sama," Kagami snarled._

"_Who is it?" Zero asked, panicked at the thought of someone close to him when he was unable to fight back._

_Kagami snarled viciously, his crimson eyes glowing, "It smells like the one who bit you."_

"_Aido?" Zero asked, a spike of fear shooting through him, remembering what the blonde had done to him in the forest._

_Grinning down at Zero, he held his hand in front of Zero's face, "I think it's time you woke up now."_

"_What? Kags?" Zero shouted, wanting an answer._

"_I'll talk to you later Zero-chan... Go get him," and with that he flicked Zero in the forehead._

Aido leaned forward more, wanting a better smell of Zero. It was bothering him, the new smell the hunter was sporting. He leaned even closer, his nose almost touched Zero's. Suddenly, Zero's eyes snapped open, a deep burning crimson.

Aido yelped in surprise, trying to jerk back from the hunter. Suddenly, Aido found himself pinned to a wall with a hand around his throat, a snarling Zero in his face.

"K-K-Kiryu," Aido stammered, fear making his voice waver.

"Aido," Zero snarled, baring his fangs at the blonde noble as he tightened his grip.

Ruka went to go and help Aido, but Kain grabbed her arm, holding her back. His eyes were wide as they were trained on Zero's tense form. He knew what Aido was talking about; there was something definitely different about the hunter.

"That's enough Zero," a calm voice came from the door.

END

A/N: I hope that wasn't too confusing. I also hope you enjoyed the closeness of Zero and Kags. They have been around each other for, in my mind, about four to five days. I also liked the notion of making Kags all childish and such. Anyway, please let me know what you thought of the chapter!

**fujoshii92**- As promised, Zero is awake, though quite mad it would appear. And I had Kag's reveal what happened in the bathroom; I thought it would be fun to have him tease Zero about it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**- Lol, yeah, bathroom duty. I don't know if I'm going to go into too much detail with that punishment or not. I will probably focus more on the guarding portion of it. Please, let me know what you think of the chapter.

**Sonzai Taz**- In my head, their eyes are almost popping out of their heads when they hear it. As promised, Zero is awake in this chapter, though only at the end. The next chapter will have more of him awake. I hope you look forward to it :D

**ishala8**- Now that you mention it, I think I know what fic you are referring to. I also can't remember the name of it, but I do believe it was completed quite some time ago. I didn't remember until you mentioned it, so I hope I didn't step on any toes there. It kind of sucks for Kaname though, as he doesn't have many options for punishment that won't permanently maim his companions. I'm glad you are enjoying the story, I hope you continue to do so :D

**ben4kevin**- I'm happy to know I've made you laugh :D I don't know about the Zero worship but I might be able to work it in ;) I hope you like the chapter.

**CrystelNightandFlameNight**- Well there is Zero's reaction to the bath, but it isn't quite over yet. I hope you look forward to it. Please, let me know what you think of the chapter :D

**Irmina**- Yeah, Kaname broke the taboo, but it wasn't entirely on purpose. It just of happened, as will be explained to Zero late :) I'm glad you liked the punishment of the nobles. I didn't want Kaname slapping them all, he does that too much in the anime, I wanted to do something different. As for the noble's reaction to Zer's status, I believe it will be worth it. The same goes for Zero's reaction to his guards. I hope you liked the chapter!

**Kistarus**- Thank you :D I'm glad you like the story. There is a method to the madness of the other nobles guarding Zero, I can assure you of that. I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters

**SonamySistah96**- I hope you have fun at the expo, hope you have some fun for me as well lol. Thank you for taking the time to text me a review :D I am imagining Aido get slapped again, but time will tell :D Thanks for all the compliments; you are making my ego swell ;) I hope you like the chapter :D

**Naruta13**- See, I came through, our precious Zero is awake :D In the next chapter some of Zero's changes will be made apparent. I'm glad you liked their punishments. I hope you continue to like the story.

**Warfang**- I'm glad that you think the plot is original. I also appreciate your criticisms. Sometimes I get in such a hurry that I neglect going back and proofreading the chapters. I am just so happy that they are done that I want to share them with everyone. I will endeavor to be more patient and proofread thoroughly so as to avoid such mistakes again. I hope you continue to like the story, and please, feel free to let me know if I make mistakes again; it's hard to pick out my own mistakes. Thank you for reviewing!

**queenruby987**- Here is Zero waking up, as promised :D As for the private conversation, not quite sure when that is going to happen but it will, I promise. I hope you continue to look forward to the chapters.

**xXBlackxxStarXx**- The nobles guarding Zero has a greater purpose, of that I can assure you. However, to find that out you need to keep reading ;) I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL MY REVIEWS. ALSO, THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR LISTS. MUCH LOVE TO ALL!


	23. Fences Not Easily Mended

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight… What a sad thought.

A/N: So, as you know, Zero is now awake and kicking. However, do not think this means that Kagami is gone by any means. He will still show up every now and then. Sorry this took so long, I have interviews the past two days so I haven't had much time to concentrate on any of my stories. Anyway, on to the chapter! Please enjoy!

Fences Not Easily Mended

_"That's enough Zero," a calm voice came from the door._

Zero glanced to the side to see Kaname leaning against the door jam, his rosewood eyes calm. Those eyes traveled up and down his body, making Kagami's words flutter through his mind: _I doubt you have to worry about him looking you in the face… He'll probably be looking elsewhere_. Forcing down the urge to blush, he returned his attention to the noble in his grasp, entirely content to ignore the pureblood at the door.

Tightening his grip, his voice was deathly calm, "Why were you so close to me?"

"N-N-Nothing," Aido wheezed, struggling to breathe.

"You were in my face vampire, and I want to know why!" Zero snarled, tightening his grip even more as anger clouded his mind.

Aido's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. The grip on his throat was too tight, he couldn't breathe. His vision was beginning to blur from lack of oxygen. It was ironic, he thought, thinking he was going to die by Kiryu's hand when the hunter had almost died by his.

"Zero," Kaname spoke from behind him, "Let go of Aido."

Zero's shoulders trembled as he fought against the commanding tone from behind him. Kagami had warned him that he would feel compelled to follow the pureblood's order, but he hadn't paid much mind to it. Clearing his mind, he forced himself to focus on Aido, whose lips were turning blue, and his own anger so as to block out the _need_ to obey.

Another snarl ripped from Zero as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Throwing his arm back, he was slightly shocked that it actually connected with flesh with a crack. Two other snarls sounded in the room, no doubt from Kain and Ruka. Looking back he saw Kaname kneeling on the floor with a hand held against the angry red mark on his cheek, eyes slightly wide in surprise. As the other two started toward the hunter, a guttural growl sounded in the room. If Zero had been in his right mind he would have been shocked that the sound came from him.

Zero's vision narrowed as he focused back on Aido, seeing the fearful blue eyes, he smirked. Inhaling deeply, the anger and fear in the air was intoxicating. He felt he could be satiated on that smell alone for the rest of his life. Why had he denied himself this for so long? It felt as though he were suddenly free from all the chains that had bound him for the past four years.

"_Calm down Zero," a voice floated across his conscious._

Ignoring the voice, Zero leaned forward, burying his face in the side of Aido's neck. His tongue peaked out to run teasingly along the tantalizing flesh before him. A purr of contentment rumbled in his chest, tasting sweat that held the tantalizing taste of fear. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head.

"_You're losing control, stop," the voice warned him._

The powerful presence behind him had him releasing Aido to catch the arm approaching him. Spinning, he quickly pinned the person beside the collapsed noble, arm across their throat. Calm rosewood eyes stared straight into enraged crimson. Kaname Kuran was staring into a face that spoke of death and pain.

"Pureblood," Zero growled, putting more pressure on his arm.

Calm eyes flicked to the side, making Zero remember that there were more people still in the room. These people had hurt him, had tortured him, and had humiliated him. It was unforgivable. Gritting his teeth, a warning growl rumbled through him as he felt them step closer.

"Stay back," Kaname ordered before his eyes moved back to Zero's, "Zero?"

Zero's eyes flashed briefly as he purred, "Kaname."

"Calm down Zero, no one here means you any harm," Kaname stated, trying to bring the hunter back to his senses.

Zero didn't listen to the pureblood, his senses instead tuned to the people behind him. He could still here them shuffling about, trying to edge closer. Moving his arm, he gripped Kaname around the throat.

"One more move and I'll tear his throat out," he warned with a snarl.

"_Zero!" the voice shouted in his head_.

His eyes suddenly widened, flashing between crimson and lilac. Something was happening, pulling away his strength. Gasping, he collapsed to the floor, releasing his hold on the pureblood. He kneeled, one hand supporting his weight as the other grasped the fabric over his heart. His eyes turned lilac, a crimson ring surrounding the iris, as he felt his heart stutter in his chest.

Suddenly, he was on his back, gasping for breath as he stared at incensed brown eyes that were tinted crimson. Ruka pinned him to the hardwood floors of Kaname's suite, a knee firmly planted on his chest. Clenching his eyes, he hissed in pain. His chest felt on fire, but it was different that the pain of bloodlust. Instead, it felt as though his heart were slowing. Gasping, he struggled to move but found he didn't have the strength.

"_Zero-chan!" a panicked voice shouted at him._

"K-K-Kags," Zero stuttered, his vision blurring.

He saw the pleased smirk take over Ruka's face as his heart stuttered once again. He vaguely recalled that his heart had stopped once before, apparently it wasn't up to his exertion upon awakening. His lilac eyes turned glassy as he finally allowed his last grip on consciousness to fade.

Kaname stared in shock at the scene before him. He hadn't predicted the events that had just transpired; it had slowed his reaction time as his mind struggled to get up to speed. Zero was positively furious when he had awoken and all hell had broken loose. His eyes widened as he heard Zero's heart stutter and stop again. Just as he was about to move, things were taken out of his hands.

Ruka suddenly went flying across the room, smashing into the wall like a rag doll. Kain started forward, wanting to help the others in the room but he was swiftly flipped over the hunter's shoulder, pinned to the floor with a hand wrapped tightly around his throat. As he looked up, his copper eyes widened in shock; there was no way that the person before him was Zero Kiryu.

Dark crimson eyes glared down at him, the black pupils barely visible in the sea of red. His face was pulled back into an animalistic snarl, baring his fangs threateningly. The aura was all wrong, too oppressive, for the hunter.

"I wouldn't advise any of you try that again," a deep voice that definitely didn't belong to Zero warned.

"K-Kiryu?" Kain asked.

A grin spread along _Zero's_ lips, "You could say that."

A recovered Aido and Ruka approached the two on the floor, trying to be stealthy. Zero's head whipped up, silver hair flying, as he snarled at them. They both took an involuntary step back, not used to see the raw rage and aggression coming from the man before them. Even Kaname paused at seeing that, however it soon passed as he too took a step forward with the others.

"Keep back Kuran-sama," Zero warned, his eyes flashing.

Everyone stared at him as though he had lost his mind. It was highly irritating; no wonder Zero was so pissed off all the time. He had all this shit to deal with. Sighing inwardly, he cursed himself as he realized he had let the figurative cat out of the bag. But he had no choice, even now Zero's heart was barely beating, he had done it out of self-preservation.

"Who are you?" Kaname asked curiously as he stepped back, motioning for the others to do the same.

"Zero Kiryu, vampire hunter yet vampire, Day Class student, senior, 18 years old," _Zero_ smirked, rattling off facts.

"Y-You're not K-Kiryu," Kain muttered from beneath him.

Frowning once more, he tightened his grip, "Who gave you permission to speak?"

"I will ask once more, who are you?" Kaname asked impatiently.

_Zero_ grit his teeth, hearing the slight command in the question. He was glad for his stubbornness or he would have spilled the beans. He ignored it for the time being, wanting answers of his own.

"First, I want to know why Ice-boy was so close to my-me," _Zero_ said.

"Aido?" Kaname questioned softly.

Aido huffed before looking to the side to hide his blush, "He smells different."

Understanding dawned in both Zero and Kaname's eyes, of course Zero smelled different. He was well on his transition to a noble and that fact would be obvious through his smell. Every level of vampire smelled different, slightly more intoxicating, with purebloods being at the top.

"Go around smelling people in their sleep often?" _Zero_ leered at the blushing noble.

"What! No!" Aido protested, his blush deepening.

Then _Zero's_ face turned serious once more, "Get out."

"Don't order us around like dogs!" Ruka shouted, her eyes furious.

_Zero_ glared, crimson eyes smoldering, "I said get out."

"You!" Ruka snarled, stepping forward.

"All of you, leave now," Kaname ordered.

"But Kaname-sama!" Aido protested.

Kaname's eyes narrowed, "Do not question me. I will deal with all of you later. Now get out."

_Zero_ smirked as he let go of Kain's throat, his smirk widening as he noticed the cautious look the other gave him. Jerking his head, he motioned to the door, signaling he wouldn't do anything else to him. Soon enough all the other nobles were out the door, and he sighed softly as he felt their presence fade for his senses.

Kaname leaned against the wall as he asked, "So are you going to tell me who you are and why you look like Zero?"

Chuckling softly, Zero went to stand but crouched back down with a hiss, clenching his hand over his heart. Even after all the blood and sleep he had had over the past few days, his body was still lagging. He felt his heart stutter once more as he begged it not to stop completely.

Suddenly Kaname was there, a hand on his shoulder, eyes concerned, "Are you alright?"

"No," _Zero_ growled, the corners of his eyes pinching in pain.

"What's wrong?" the pureblood asked.

"His heart hasn't fully recovered yet," _Zero _muttered, wincing as he realized his slip.

"His?" Kaname questioned, confused once more.

He sighed, he needed help now, "Look, we'll answer all the questions you want later, right now, if you don't help us, you're not going to get any answers at all."

Kaname nodded his understanding as he popped the first few buttons on his shirt, showing off his graceful neck. The tilting of his head was all the invitation that Zero needed. Moving forward, he swiftly sank his aroused fangs into the neck before him. He groaned, the deliciously spicy tang bubbling across his taste buds; it was truly the first time _he_ had tasted it. He sighed through his nose as he felt his heartbeat begin to even out, becoming strong once more.

"_Kags?" the confused voice touched his mind._

He nearly cried in relief at the sound of that voice. It had gotten pretty hairy there for a few moments, his host's voice had gotten so weak that he was afraid that he was going to lose him forever. Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to connect with Zero's.

"_How are you feeling?" Kagami asked._

"_Why am I back here?" Zero asked in confusion._

"_I had to come out so I sent you there. Your heart almost stopped again, I tried to tell you not to over exert yourself but you didn't listen. I guess your heart couldn't take the strain so soon after everything," he explained._

"_Let me out?" Zero asked softly._

_Kagami sent a smile to his host, "I'm feeding on Kuran-sama at the moment. He has a lot of questions for you."_

_Shock registered in their mind, "The others?"_

"_They were ordered out after a being thrown around a bit," Kagami reassured his host._

"_What should I tell him?" Zero questioned softly once more._

"_It's up to you Zero-chan," he told his other half._

"_He's going to think I'm crazy… He won't believe me," Zero whispered._

"_Don't doubt him so quickly; Kuran-sama is a smart pureblood. He will at least put faith in the fact that you believe it. He won't dismiss you right off the bat," Kagami consoled._

"_Alright… I'll trust you," Zero said, a small smile registering._

_Kagami sent a smile back, "Are you ready to come back?"_

"_Yes," Zero responded._

_Kagami sent another smile that was accompanied by a stern warning, "Alright, but take it easy. You need to remember that you are not a hundred percent right now. No fighting or screaming unless you can help it… At least for a few days."_

"_Yes mom," the sarcastic reply came._

_Kagami chuckled as he let his conscious drift back into the recesses of Zero's mind, "Have fun Zero-chan."_

Bleary lilac eyes opened slowly, the realization that he was still attached to Kaname's neck sinking in. Taking a few moments to listen to his heart, he realized it was beating normally, which was a relief. Pulling his fangs out of the pureblood's neck, he licked them before cleaning up the blood that he had managed to spill. Leaning back, he allowed himself to fall to the floor, gasping for air.

"Better?" Kaname asked as he raised a hand to his neck.

Zero rolled his eyes over to Kaname before nodding, "I'm good… Thank you."

Kaname's eyes widened slightly, not used to being thanked, "You're welcome… Kiryu?"

He heard the question in the pureblood's voice, "Yeah."

The pureblood's eyes narrowed slightly, staring deep into Zero's eyes. It was an occurrence he had never seen before. If one didn't look closely, they would surely miss it. While Zero's eyes were their normal lilac, there was a small ring of red around the pupil as small streaks stretched out across the rest of his eyes.

"What?" Zero huffed, shifting nervously at Kaname's penetrating stare.

Kaname blinked, scenting the nervousness in the air, "Forgive me, I was just taking note of your eyes… They've changed."

Zero stared at him in alarm, "Changed how?"

"Nothing much, there is just some red in your eyes now that doesn't seem to be fading; just around the pupil and miniscule streaks throughout your iris," Kaname placated the hunter.

Zero groaned, "So now I'm even more of a freak?"

Kaname chuckled, "No Kiryu, it's not noticeable unless you really look."

Zero frowned at the use of his last name. He had to wonder if Kaname was still mad at him for the way he acted before. He supposed the pureblood didn't know exactly what happened to cause him to act in such a way.

"Why are you frowning?" Kaname inquired curiously.

Zero glanced to the side, "No reason…" Then he changed the subject, "I guess you have some questions."

"They can wait until you are fully recovered," Kaname stated.

Zero shrugged, "No time like the present, ask away… Just don't try to lock me up afterwards."

Kaname sighed before standing, looking down at the boy beneath him, "Wouldn't it be more comfortable to sit while talking?"

Zero grunted before heaving himself off the floor. Once he was on his feet, he stumbled slightly, bringing his hand up to his face as he wobbled unsteadily. Kaname went to help the hunter but Zero had already begun to walk toward the coach. The pureblood chuckled under his breath at the hunter's stubbornness.

Zero flopped long-ways on the couch, draping himself over the entirety of it, "So… ask."

After Kaname situated himself on the opposite couch, he came up blank, "I don't know where to start Kiryu."

Again Zero frowned, his last named sounded so distant when spoken by the pureblood. It seemed like he was trying to put up a wall between them. For some reason, Zero hated that.

"_Then tell him," Kagami prompted._

"_I… I can't," Zero protested._

"_Why?" Kagami prodded._

"_Forward much?" Zero replied sarcastically._

_Kagami grinned, "Fine… Be stubborn."_

"You can call me Zero," Zero was horrified as his mouth moved on its own.

Kaname blinked at Zero, "What was that?"

Zero huffed, silently cursing the hysterically laughing voice in his head, "Nothing."

"Your eyes changed again," Kaname pointed out.

"Look, forget it. Just ask you questions," Zero huffed, fighting to keep the blush down.

Kaname frowned at the tone, but consented none the less, "How are you feeling?"

Zero frowned also as he contemplated the question, "I'm alright… I feel like I have too much energy that I don't know what to do with. My… chest still feels slightly uncomfortable… But other than that I'm fine. Next."

"What happened a few moments ago, with Ruka and Kain?" Kaname asked the question that was taunting his mind.

Zero's frown deepened, nothing like getting to the point, "It's… crazy."

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Kaname taunted lightly.

Zero chuckled at that, "I suppose you're right… I don't know how to explain it really… I guess… I have a question for you: What do you think of your inner beast?"

Kaname taped his chin as he thought about it, "We are taught that it is the manifestation of our inner desires, our baser instincts. Every vampire has one, even ex-humans. That's all we are taught."

Zero sighed as he stared in the pureblood's eyes, hoping his honesty was shown, "What would you do if… I told you that that's not entirely true?"

Kaname stared right back, dead serious, "I would listen and make a decision based upon your explanation."

Zero pinched the bridge of his nose, "Vampires' inner beasts are like… repressed instincts. Even when born with them, vampires also have a human conscious, though they try not to show it. The human psyche cannot deal with the… darker instincts of a vampire. This causes a… break in the mind… Shit, I don't know how to be tactful about this!"

Kaname's interest was piqued, "Then be blunt Kiryu."

"Stop calling me that damn it!" Zero shouted suddenly before slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Then what should I call you?" Kaname asked.

Zero groaned, "Forget it, it's nothing… Anyway… Back to what we were talking about. Inner beasts… are not just instincts… You could classify them as people. They have their own thoughts, feelings, and whatnot. They just never show themselves because no one has ever tried to look for them."

Kaname stared at Zero with a deadpan expression, "You're right, that does sound crazy."

A smirk that was definitely not Zero's crossed the hunter's face as his eyes flickered crimson again, "Don't knock it til ya try it."

"Why do your eyes change like that and why do they have flecks of crimson in them even if you are not hungry?" Kaname questioned.

Zero sighed as his eyes once more turned crimson flecked lilac, "Alright, I'll tell you BUT no interrupting and no calling me crazy. Got it?" When he saw Kaname nod he continued, "Well… When I woke up, I was in this… black space. I couldn't see anything. I heard this voice and something kept touching me. When the 'light' finally came on, there was someone who looked like me standing before me except that he was wearing a night class uniform, had red eyes, and fangs. After some… minor setbacks we talked… The reason my eyes keep changing is the fact that I have met and made a deal with my inner beast. His name is Kagami."

Zero took a deep breath as he waited for Kaname to process the information he had given the pureblood. Actually, he was waiting for Kaname to either kill or laugh at him. If he hadn't experienced it firsthand he doubted he would believe himself.

"_You gave him the information, it's up to him to decide what to do with it," Kagami said as a ghostly hand stroked Zero's cheek._

_Zero sighed, "I know…"_

"_Why didn't you tell him I gave you your memories back?" Kagami wondered._

_Zero shrugged, "He probably hates me anyway for the way I acted the morning after."_

"_Maybe, maybe not. You never know unless you try… Tell him Zero-chan. I think you'll be surprised… It also might not hurt to throw an apology in," Kagami grinned._

_Zero groaned, "You're not gonna let me alone until I tell him are you?"_

_Kagami chuckled, "Noooooope!"_

"-ryu? Kiryu? Kiryu!" a voice broke through his mental musing.

Blinking quickly, he jerked back as he saw Kaname kneeling in front of him, "What?"

Kaname stood, "You were staring into space, you wouldn't answer when I talked to you."

Zero rubbed a hand over his face, "Yeah, I was having a conversation."

"With this Kagami I presume?" the pureblood asked, his eyes still disbelieving.

Closing his eyes, Zero leaned his head back on the couch, "Yeah… So… Any thoughts on what I told you?"

"Give me one reason I should believe you Kiryu?" Kaname asked, betrayal flashing through Kaname's eyes before it was gone, covered by an emotionless mask.

Zero sighed, "You're still mad at me aren't you?"

"Whatever for Kiryu?" Kaname asked calmly.

"Because I forgot," Zero mumbled.

Kaname's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Sitting forward, Zero rested his elbows on his knees, "You broke down in front of me and the next morning I acted as though nothing had happened. I yelled at you and even pointed my gun at you… While I was with Kagami… He showed me everything… He showed me the night in the clearing, how you helped me afterward, and he even showed me what happened with Aido."

"So you're saying you forgot… everything? And that's why you acted that way?" Kaname asked, although he already knew, he wanted to hear Zero say it.

Zero stood up quickly, glaring at the pureblood, "So what! You'd rather believe me to be an uncaring heartless bastard than to admit I'm not perfect? Well you know what! Fuck you Kaname!"

With that Zero turned and ran from the room. Kaname sat there, stunned for a few seconds before rushing up to the door. However, as he looked down the hall there was no sight of the hunter. Sighing softly, Kaname ran his fingers through his hair, mentally cursing himself. Suddenly, he stopped, what was that smell? His eyes widened as he recognized the smell of tears; looking down, he saw a few crystalline drops resting on the floor right outside the door. Walking quickly to his desk, he picked up his phone and dialed numbers rapidly.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end answered.

"Kaien, we have a problem…" Kaname whispered, gripping his hair harshly in one hand.

"I'll be right there," Kaien responded and hung up.

Kaname sighed; Kaien was going to be furious. He had trusted Kaname to take care of Zero but the pureblood had only dug himself a deeper hole with the hunter. Growling, Kaname collapsed in his chair as he rested his head on his desk.

Tears stung his eyes as whispered hoarsely, "Zero."

END

A/N: I was going to have them make up and be all happy n such but then I was like, wait! That isn't right. Just because of certain circumstances doesn't mean they would automatically understand one another. Anyway, I don't know quite how I feel about this chapter but I tried my best to make it entertaining. I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think! **ALSO: IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ZERO'S NOBLE POWER, LET ME KNOW. I WILL TAKE ALL SUGGESTIONS INTO CONSIDERATION!**

**Benny-sama**- I am so happy that you decided to review :D I am also happy that you like the story so much. Don't worry, while I had thought of making everything square between Kaname and Zero, I fixed that. There won't be any rushing of the relationship. I also have no plans of characterizing Zero as a girl, he is still going to be his tough stubborn self, even in bed lol. I hope you continue to enjoy it :D

**ishala8**- Lol, I didn't mean to make it seem like incest but it probably did come across that way. I kind of wanted to characterize Kagami as a sibling figure to Zero, who smothers the other in affection and love because as I said, Zero never truly had that after he was turned. I don't plan on anything else happening between the two like THAT but now that you mention it, I might make a slight side story to this in the future :D I hope you continue to like the story!

**ben4kevin**- Again, I'll see what I can do about the Zero worship, seems a little ways off at the moment. Kaname and Zero need to get their acts together first. How's that for waking up indeed, bet Aido wishes Zero would have stayed asleep now lol. Anywho, hope you continue to like the story!

**fujoshii92**- It was Kaname alright, though things didn't exactly go in a good direction. I promise to fix that in the next chapter! I hope you continue to look forward to the story :D

**xXBlackxxStarXx**- I'm glad you liked it :) I hope you continue to do so!

**freakish88**- Yup, it was Kaname at the door :D Sadly though, old habits die hard between the two. I promise to make it better soon! Please, continue to enjoy :D

**Miyuki1393**- Yup, Zero is awake now… Though part of me wishes I would have kept him asleep if I knew I was just going to hurt him again :( I'm glad you like Kags n Zero, I worked really hard on them! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Sonzai Taz**- I'm sure this wasn't the reunion you had in mind, but at least they… kind of talked lol. It will get better soon, I promise. As for Zero's personality, as you can see he is a bit more… sensitive but more changes will be noted in the future. I hope you like the chapter, please let me know what you think.

**Evangelion-Wings**- Lol, I'm glad you like Kags, he is such a sweetheart… Unless someone hurts his precious Zero-chan :D I hope you look forward to more Kagami appearances! Please, read and review, let me know what you think :D

**sweet Sonia**- As for your question, it is episode 7 of the first season when Zero stabs Kaname. Scarlet Maze or Scarlet Colored Labyrinth I believe. Aido sniffing Zero just seemed funny to me and it gave me a chance to have Zero _try_ to rip him a new one. Sadly, that didn't quite happen lol, but he might have a new respect for the hunter :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you think of it!

**Kistarus**- I know right! Stupid cliffhangers! I don't know why I continue to write them, I guess I can never find a good place to end concretely so they always end up cliffies. I hope you like the chapter!

**Warfang**- As you can see, Kaname isn't reacting… too well to the idea of his beast having a mind of its own. I'm glad that you intend to keep reading, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Naruta13**- Lol, I guess just think of Kags and Zero as Ichiru and Zero together but with one of them with red eyes. Zero's awakening started badass but it kind of tapered off there. And Kaname hurt poor Zero's feeling . stupid pureblood! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**- Honestly, Kags came out from my pure laziness in not wanting to write his full name over and over again lol. But I'm glad you liked it. They haven't found out he's a noble yet, but they will. I hope you liked the chapter.

**SonamySistah96**- I'm glad that you had fun ^^ and I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Kagami is kind of childish only cause Zero isn't, Zero was forced to grow up way too fast. I'm glad you like how they interact ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter and those to come :D

**queenruby987-** As for Zero's power, I have a few ideas but if you have one, as said above, please let me know. I will take all suggestions into consideration and make a decision based upon that. I hope you like the chapter, please let me know what you think :)

**lovestatic**- I'm glad that you found the story, I keep waiting for new ones to come up as well. I've practically read all the completed ones as well as the ones that update regularly, I'm running out of reading material. Sadly, I read my own stories on when I get bored, conceited huh? Lol. Aido's punishment at the hands of Zero is not over by a long shot :D I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I hope I don't disappoint you :D

**Angelling**- Lol, all the ideas in my head is pretty much a blessing in disguise. Most times I can't concentrate on anything else other than writing. I am currently working on another story besides this one and Relinquish that is slightly AU. Once I get a few chapters typed up I will post it. I am really happy that you are enjoying my ideas. Also, thank you for the compliment :D

**vampireprincessn1**- Hahaha, I'm glad you like it so much. Here is the next chapter :D I hope you enjoy it.

**Irmina**- In this fic I kind of have Zero characterized as being fed up with fighting against aspects of his life that he knows he can't change. It's a little different from his actual character but it kills me knowing Zero hates himself so I wanted to change that a little bit. I'm glad that you like the Kags/Zero interaction. Kags is the epitome of Zero's childish side. I'm happy that came through. I hope you liked the chapter, I hope you let me know what you think :D

**Emomanga**- I'm glad you like the story so far. I will try to continue to crank out chapters but I'm trying to get a job (need money for school) so I don't know how well that will work out :( But I will still try to do my best! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Tiffanybane**- Lol, I'm sorry? I know cliffhanger suck, but I can't seem to stop writing them, can never find a concrete way to end the chapters. I think this chapter is a little better in that department. I'm happy that you are liking the story, I hope you continue to do so :D

**mi5tan**- Sorry, no Aido butt kicking in this chapter :( But Aido's torture isn't quite complete yet, I will make sure of that! I'm glad you like the story. I look forward to hearing from you in the future :D

Wow, that was a lot of reviews! Thank you all for taking the time to review, it means the world to me. Also, thanks to those who added my story to any of their lists :D You guys are all awesome!


	24. Breakdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

A/N: Alright, so on to the next chapter! The last time we left off, Zero and Kaname had another disagreement and Zero had run off. We will pick up with Zero first and then move to the others. The **xXx** signifies a change in perspective. This chapter may be a little short, I hope that's ok! I hope you all like the chapter!

I'm sad to say that my updates may be coming a little less often. I know I have so many stories in progress and I will endeavor to keep them updated regularly. However, I am having some troubles with my gallbladder (just found out what is was yesterday) and it's causing me a lot of pain to even sit up, which I have been fighting the past few weeks. I just want to apologize in advance in case there are any delays in the updates. Please forgive me! *bows*

**SPECIAL THANKS** to Warfang for pointing out the mistakes in this chapter that have now been fixed!

**SPECIAL THANKS** to Evangelion-Wings for their help in rounding out the details for Zero's vampire power! Many thanks Eva!

Breakdown

Zero cursed as he stumbled blindly into the stables on Cross Academy. Collapsing on a hay pile far in the back, he allowed his tears to fall. It shouldn't hurt that much, he should be used to it by now. But the truth still remained; Kaname's disbelief and apathetic countenance toward him tore at his heart.

Curling up on the hay pile, he allowed himself to have his own pity party. He knew that he had overreacted in Kaname's room but he just couldn't take it anymore. He had hoped they had moved past all this anger and fighting by now but it seemed that old habits dyed hard between the two of them. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to wallow in his own misery.

"_Zero-chan," a soft voice brought him out of his musings._

_Opening his eyes he found himself back in the room in his mind. He was still curled up on the ground so he looked up to find Kagami crouching beside him, his crimson eyes sad._

"_K-Kags," Zero stuttered as more tears fell from his already swollen eyes._

"_Oh Zero-chan," Kagami cooed as he gathered his other half in his arms, placing the other in his lap._

_Zero curled up against Kagami, soaking up the comfort that the other so willingly offered him. He had to admit, it felt nice being held as he cried, even if it was only just in his mind._

"_I-I don't know what to do," Zero whimpered._

_Kagami nuzzled the top of Zero's head, "You two are just so stubborn that you clash. It's just the way the two of you are."_

"_He didn't believe me… About you or that I lost my memories," Zero whispered, nuzzling the other's chest as his tears began to slow._

"_Then you'll just have to convince him Zero-chan. If you really want him to believe you, you might have to fight for it," Kagami warned._

"_I don't want to fight anymore Kags… I'm tired of fighting, it's all I've ever done. Fought against myself, fought against vampires, fought against Yuuki… I just want it to stop," Zero whispered sadly._

_Kagami's heart truly went out to his other half. There was only so much one could take in such a short while. Zero had almost reached his limit, he was so close to breaking._

_Kagami's head rose slightly, "Zero-chan, you should really go back... The others will get worried."_

_Zero clung to Kagami's shirt, "I don't want to... Not yet… Just let me stay here for a little while longer."_

_Kagami hugged his host closer, "Of course, whatever you want Zero… Whatever you want."_

**xXx**

Kaname sighed softly, wiping his hands across his face, removing any trace of tears from his face. He felt the others making their way to his room. He couldn't afford to see him so shaken up when even he didn't understand why he felt that way.

Kaien walked into the room, "What happened? What's wrong with Zero."

Kaname leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, "As you can see Zero isn't here."

"What did you do pureblood?" Toga growled as he too stalked into the room.

He chose to ignore the insult as it rang true, "Zero woke up and attacked Aido, apparently Aido had been too close to Zero. He had noticed the change in Zero's scent and was trying to figure out its cause. It all escalated too quickly for me to control. In the confrontation Zero's heart almost stopped again," Kaname paused as he decided to leave the part about Zero's inner beast out, "After I managed to take control of the situation, I had everyone leave. Zero needed blood again to stabilize his condition so I let him drink from me. After that we talked… Zero asked me if I was still angry with him about acting the way he did that morning. He told me that he had forgotten. Apparently I gave him the impression that I didn't believe him so he yelled at me and ran out."

"So where is he now?" Kaien asked.

Kaname sighed once more, "If I knew that I wouldn't be here now would I? You two know Zero better than anyone; I was hoping you could help me."

"There are a few places he could be," Kaien began, ready to offer all the help he could, "He likes the lake on campus, there are also the fountains… He likes the rooftop. Oh, and the stables... But honestly, he could be anywhere. Zero knows how to hide when he doesn't want to be found."

Kaname nodded as he called out, "Takuma, gather the others."

Toga glared at the pureblood, "You really want to send your dogs out after Zero with how they've treated him?"

"We don't have a choice. We don't know what Zero's condition is so the sooner we find him the better. With more people to help, the sooner we will find him," Kaname spoke calmly.

Toga grunted, cursing the pureblood for being so logical, "Tch, whatever."

Kaien smiled at Kaname, "Thank you for all your help."

Kaname shook his head, "There is no need to thank me, after all, I am responsible for this."

The others entered the room then, stopping the conversation. Kaien and Toga took in the appearance of the others, seeing that they had some light bruises.

"What happened to them?" Toga jerked his thumb at the nobles.

Kaname smiled slightly, "I told you Zero was quite… volatile when he awoke."

Toga took in the bruises around Aido and Kain's throats, noticing that they looked like fingerprints. Ruka was also sporting a bruise on the side of her face. The others looked unharmed so he assumed they weren't in the room at the time. In all actuality, Toga felt proud of his pupil, knowing that he could defend himself even when he came out of a near coma.

"What can we help you with Kaname?" Takuma asked as he stepped forward.

"As you noticed, Zero is not here. We had a… disagreement which caused him to flee. I would like your aide in order to find him as his condition is still not known. However, if you are to find him, have him come back to the dorm. He is not to be harmed when you find him," Kaname warned.

"Of course Kaname-sama," Aido, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, and Kain chimed.

Kaname nodded, and then began giving his orders, "Kain and Ruka, you take the lake. Aido and I will take the rooftops. Rima and Shiki, you take the fountain and surrounding forest. Takuma, you are to search around the stables. Kaien and Yagari, I would like for you to remain here in the event that Zero returns of his own volition." Seeing them all nod in understanding, "Very well then, we will all return in an hour. Let's get started."

The others all nodded as they sprinted off to do as their leader asked them. Nodding to Kaien and Toga, Kaname walked out of the room with Aido to begin their search of the rooftops. While an hour wasn't much time, it would give them an opportunity to cross off certain areas. It would give them a more concise area in which to look for the missing hunter.

"Kaname-sama?" Aido spoke from beside the pureblood.

"What is it Aido?" Kaname questioned even as his eyes scoured the area.

"I'm sorry," Aido whispered.

Kaname stopped and looked over at the noble, "Whatever for?"

"If I had kept my distance from Kiryu, this would not have happened," Aido admitted, not daring to look in the pureblood's eyes.

Kaname smiled softly, placing a hand on Aido's shoulder, "You are not at fault here Aido. Zero didn't run because of what happened when awoke. Zero and I had a disagreement after you left... If anything, I should be apologizing to you for making all of you come with me to search from him for a mistake I have made."

Aido beamed at the pureblood. "It's no problem at all Kaname-sama! We are all happy to help you!"

Kaname's smile grew slightly, "Thank you Aido, I appreciate it."

The noble nodded, "We should get going!"

Kaname shook his head as he chuckled softly at the noble's enthusiasm. He considered himself lucky to have such loyal friends. There was nothing more he could ask for in the world.

**xXx**

Ruka grumbled as she stalked through the woods. If Kaname had not asked her to do so, she would have never bothered to look for the troublesome hunter. The boy had done nothing but snub Kaname and his position since he had started school there. In her opinion, the hunter wasn't worth the time and concern of the pureblood.

"If you didn't want to come, you should have said so," Kain mumbled from beside her.

"I would never shirk at duty given to me by Kaname-sama!" Ruka exclaimed as though she were insulted by the very idea.

"Then stop acting like it's such a chore," Kain admonished, the blonde's attitude starting to get on his nerves.

Ruka huffed, "I wonder why Kaname-sama is so intent on helping that D."

"I doubt Kaname would appreciate you insulting Kiryu like that," Kain informed her before he answered her question, "As for why he is so intent… Something had to have happened between them at the lake before we all got there. Didn't you notice that Kiryu seemed more focused on Kaname than himself? He even told Hanabusa that he should worry more about Kaname than punishing him. I don't know exactly what happened, but apparently it was enough to bridge the gap of their animosity toward each other."

"Yes, but with the way Kaname-sama acted later… I just don't understand it," Ruka muttered.

"Ruka, we don't have to understand it. If Kiryu is important to Kaname, then we need to find him," Kain explained, running a hand through his orange hair.

Ruka nodded, "I suppose you're right… We best hurry."

Kain nodded his agreement as they both took off through the woods, using both their eyes and noses to see if they could find any trace of the hunter. It was up to them to serve Kaname to the best of their ability.

**xXx**

Rima and Shiki sprinted through the forest, eyes darting around as they searched for any sign of silver in the dark forest. They couldn't sense any sign of the hunter but that didn't mean he wasn't in the area. He was a hunter after all, he could have shielded his aura if he truly didn't want to be found.

"How troublesome," Shiki muttered.

"There's no helping it," Rima said softly.

"I want some pocky," Shiki complained.

"This is no time to be thinking of candy Shiki," Rima scolded him softly, "You eat too much anyway.

Shiki snorted softly, "Do not… What do you think happened between Kaname and Kiryu?"

"It's not our place to ask questions… All we need to know is that we need to find Kiryu because Kaname asked it of us. He trusted us enough, even after what we've done, to find the hunter," Rima explained.

"So troublesome," Shiki complained again.

"Stop complaining and focus," Rima scolded.

Shiki huffed but complied, letting the conversation drop for now. The sooner they found Kiryu, the sooner they could back to the dorm. And the sooner they did that, the sooner he could eat his pocky.

**xXx**

Aido and Kaname were perched on the bell tower above the academy's main building. It offered the best perspective of all the rooftops as it was the highest point on the grounds. Kaname faced south while Aido directed his attention north.

"I don't see anything Kaname-sama," Aido mumbled softly.

"Neither do I Aido… It appears he is not on the rooftops," Kaname stated, his voice laced with concern.

"Don't worry Kaname-sama, I'm sure the others will find something," Aido tried to console his friend while silently cursing Zero for causing Kaname trouble.

"I do hope you are right," Kaname sighed.

**xXx**

Takuma darted through the forest that surrounded the stables. There were no lights around the stable as it wasn't used at night. Thankfully, due to his vampire abilities, Takuma's eyes were able to cut through the darkness. His green eyes were clouded in worry as he caught no sign of the missing hunter.

"Where are you Zero?" Takuma muttered softly.

He paused in his running; he swore he heard a sound. Listening more intensely, he noticed it was the sound of horses neighing. His eyes lighting up with hope, Takuma took off in the direction of the stables, hoping against hope that Zero would be found there.

**xXx**

Ruka and Kain finally made it to the lake; however there was still no sign of the hunter to be seen. There was no one at the lake and there was no sign that anyone had been there recently.

Ruka huffed, "This was a waste of time."

Kain ignored her as he walked over to a tall oak tree that was closest to the lake. There were holes in the tree as well as a dried brown substance on the bark. Kneeling down, he allowed his hand to rest upon the brown stained grass.

"What are you doing?" Ruka asked as she walked up behind him.

"This is where Kiryu was pinned to the tree… I hadn't realized he had lost so much blood that night," Kain murmured, his eyes spanning across the circle of brown that surrounded the tree.

Ruka allowed her eyes to sweep the expanse of brown grass under the tree as well as she scoffed, "He deserved what he got."

Kain's eyes narrowed slightly at that, "I don't think anyone deserves to be pinned to a tree and nearly bled dry."

Ruka's eyes narrowed at Kain, "What is wrong with you? This is Kiryu we're talking about!"

He stood as he turned to look at her, "I saw something in him Ruka… When he had me pinned down to the floor earlier… I think we have him all wrong."

Now she was curious, "What did you see?"

Kain's eyes pinched slightly at the side, "Pain Ruka… A tremendous amount of pain."

Ruka's brow furrowed in confusion as he contemplated the words Kain had spoken to her. She didn't want to think too deeply on the subject of Zero Kiryu. He was a hunter and he disrespected Kaname at every turn, there was no need for her to know more.

Kain saw the resistance in her eyes so he turned with a sigh, "Come on, we better get back."

**xXx**

Shiki sat on the edge of the fountain as he waited for Rima to meet up with him. A soft grumble made him look down; it was his stomach.

"You're hungry," Rima spoke up from beside him.

"I want pocky," Shiki grumbled with a frown.

"Well, we cleared the area, we might as well get back," Rima nodded at Shiki.

Shiki sighed in relief as he stood. He could practically hear the pocky in his room signing for him to return. With a nod at Rima, they both took off back to the dorm to wait for the others.

**xXx**

Kaname felt the others begin to return, all except Takuma, so he too stood from his crouched position. He felt Aido do the same as the noble stepped up beside him.

"The others are beginning to return, we shall head back as well to wait for Takuma," Kaname informed his friend.

"Of course Kaname-sama," Aido nodded, happy to follow his friend.

With a soft sigh, Kaname dropped down from the ledge of the bell tower. He hoped that the others had found something. He really needed to clear things up with the hunter. With a nod to Aido, the two began to make their way back to the Moon Dorm to speak with the others.

**xXx**

"_Zero-chan?" Kagami spoke to his host._

_Zero's brows furrowed as he buried his face in the chest before him. He didn't want to talk; he just wanted to rest for awhile, away from the rest of the world. All he wanted was to be at peace for a little while._

"_Talk to me Zero… Tell me what's on your mind," Kagami prodded, wanting to help his other half._

"_I hate this," Zero murmured softly._

"_What do you hate?" Kagami pressed on._

_A tear rolled down Zero's cheek, "Everything Kags… I hate everything… I just want it all to stop."_

_Kagami's heart clenched at the broken voice below him, "Zero…"_

"_Why me Kags? Why does my life have to be so hard… Why can nothing work out for me?" Zero questioned softly._

_Kagami gripped Zero's chin, forcing the other to look at him, "The Zero I know wouldn't give up so quickly."_

_More tears cascased down Zero's cheeks, "I don't know what to do anymore."_

"_You get up and keep moving, as long as you're alive; you have the chance to make things better. You're alive Zero, don't waste the opportunity," Kagami tried to encourage the other._

_Zero closed his eyes as he whispered the truth, "I wish I wasn't Kags… I wish he would have let me go."_

**xXx**

Takuma rushed to toward the stable as he heard the neighing begin to escalate in volume and frequency. Something had to spook the horses for them to act that way. Skidding to a stop before the stables, he looked around earnestly, trying to find the source of the disturbance. A light toward the back of the stable caught his eye.

Entering the stable, ignoring the panicked horses, Takuma made his way toward the back. As he rounded the corner, his green eyes widened in surprise. What lay before him was something he had never seen before.

Zero seemed to float in the center of a glistening sphere that appeared to try and hide him from the outside world. The hunter's body was curled in on itself, trying to make itself as small as possible. His silver hair floated softly around him as his face was surrounded by small crystalline drops. Overall, the hunter looked angelic, if it wasn't for the tears and look of pain on his face.

"Oh Zero… What happened to you?" Takuma whispered as he gazed at the suspended form.

END

A/N: Alright! There is the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think.

**awesomealicia89**- I'm glad you like the story so much! I hope you continue to do so :D As for the vines, they might make an appearance later, you'll just have to wait and see ;)

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**- Yes! Kaname is stupid! How dare he hurt Zero again! Then again, I suppose it's my fault :( I hope you like this chapter!

**fujoshii92**- As for Kaname being a blah in the last chapter, I chalk that up to being surprised that Zero is awake already combined with the fact that he is tired from giving Zero so much blood over the past few days. I hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know what you think.

**Naruta13**- O_O Wow, that was a lot of suggestions. As you can see, you got a taste of a part of Zero's power in the end. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think of the chapter.

**Evangelion-Wings**- First of all, thank you so much for all the help! I am eternally grateful for your input :D I hope we can continue to work on it together. I hope you like the description at the end, if you have anything you would like to change about it (as I think it didn't come out as we both described it) please let me know. Again, sorry for the cliffhangers, they just seem to happen. I tried to not write one this chapter. It doesn't scream cliffhanger to me but I am biased lol. I tried to make the chapter a little longer, don't know if I succeeded or not :/ I hope you enjoy the chapter. Again, thanks for all the help!

**Orion'slover**- I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. I hope you continue to do so. There are more emotional roller coasters to come; no KanaxZero relationship is complete without it! Please let me know what you think of the chapter!

**SonamySistah96**- Lol, I don't know if you can quite compare my story to Disneyland, the place is pretty awesome :D Does the short and slightly lacking description of a piece of Zero's power seem angelic to you? The way I imagine it it does. I hope that comes across. I felt so bad for making both of them cry :( But it needed to be done. I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Please let me know what you think!

**vampireprincessn1**- Lol, I'm glad you like it so much :D I hope I don't cause Phantom any permanent hearing loss lol. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**PeachyQ73**- Zero seems to always have a fight on his hands. But as you can see, it has taken its toll on our favorite hunter :( I hope you can forgive me! Please let me know what you think of the chapter!

**The-Demon-Rose**- I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. I hope you like this chapter as much as the rest. Please let me know what you think!

**ishala8**- Zero's had a tough time the past few days and in my mind it's finally catching up to him. He is probably going to be a bit bipolar for a little bit until he gets adjusted to everything. I'm sorry that you missed the daily updates, I'll try to keep the updates coming.

**ben4kevin**- As for things getting smoother between the two, it might take a bit. As you could tell, Zero isn't really… himself lately. Everything is catching up to him so he's having a tough time. I'm sorry I made you sad, this chapter probably did as well. I hope you continue to like the story :D

**REINA KERTA**- Thank you :D I'm glad you like how I portray Zero and Kaname. I try really hard :D I'm glad you are enjoying the story, I hope you continue to do so :D

**sweet sonia**- I didn't want to rush the relationship between Kaname and Zero. It is inconceivable to me that they would have all that drama and then automatically fall in love. I'm glad you liked Zero/Kags reaction to the night class, it was buzzing around in my head since I made the nobles Zero's guards. I'm sorry that I made you sad, this chapter probably did so as well. I promise things will get better in the future… Sometime lol. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Please let me know what you think :D

**Miyuki1393**- Lol, yeah, they all got pretty beat up, especially when Kagami came out to play. I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story :D

**freakish88**- I don't know if this chapter truly qualifies as dramatic for anyone else other than Zero and Kagami. I hope you enjoyed that little bit of drama. I hope you liked the chapter, please let me know what you think!

**CrystelNightandFlameNight**- Thank you :D I hope you liked the chapter as much as the others!

**irmina**- Zero's vines will make an appearance as it is a fundamental part of the manga/anime. I hope you look forward to how it appears :D I hope you continue to like the story. Please let me know what you think of the chapter!

**Kistarus**- Oooooh! I like that idea of blending the two colors. I would have never thought of that on my own, thank you for the idea :D I'm happy that you liked the previous chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one as much :D

**queenruby987**- I'm sorry the end confused you. I just kind of wanted to give the impression that Kaname cares more than he is willing to admit to anyone, even himself. I'm sorry that didn't come across. I'll try to clarify it more in a later chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D

**Sonzai Taz**- Zero is kind of emotionally frayed in the last chapter, and continues into this chapter. As for exploding, in my mind everything just kind of built up to it. Kaname kept calling him Kiryu and treating him kind of… cold and he gave the impression he didn't believe Zero about forgetting what they went through or about Kagami. And yes, when Zero told Kaname he could call him by his first name, it was Kags. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think!


	25. Resolve Renewed

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

A/N: Sorry I've been a little MIA for a bit, had a lot of things going on that I won't bore you with. The main thing is: THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER AND I THINK I'M BACK IN MY GROOVE! Yay! Aren't yal so proud of me :D Anyway! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Resolve Renewed

Takuma couldn't believe what he was seeing. A glistening orb encased Zero's body as it floated a few feet off the ground. Zero's hair and clothes seemed to float around him creating an ethereal image. What also shocked Takuma were the tears that floated beside Zero's face and as more slowly glistened down his face. The young hunter before him looked as though he was suffering from a deep internal pain, which the noble had no doubt was true.

"Zero," Takuma whispered softly, his heart going out to the young hunter.

Centering himself with a soft breath, the noble let himself go into an analytical mode. He needed to find out what the orb incasing the young hunter was and how to get him out. Walking around the shimmering structure, Takuma left a wide berth between himself and the structure, not wanting to accidently make things worse. He sighed softly as he rounded the orb, stopping where he had started; there wasn't any break in the structure that he could see.

"What is this?" Takuma asked softly, raising a hand and holding it a few inches from the structure.

However, as soon as his hand got close to the glistening orb, an electric shock propelled the noble back several feet and through the wall of the stables. With a surprised cry, Takuma swiftly ended up on his back outside the stables. He could feel the blood running down the side of his face from a piece of wood that had hit him in the forehead. He could also feel blood running down his back from the gouges in his skin from the nails. He had no doubt in his mind that the others would be there as soon as they caught the scent of his blood.

_Kagami's hand gripped Zero's chin tightly, "Don't you ever let me hear you say that again!"_

_Zero said nothing, instead looking over his inner beast's shoulder instead of in his eyes. He really was tired; he was just so tired of it all. Fighting was all he knew, it was all he ever had to look forward to. _

"_Zero!" Kagami growled when he realized the other was ignoring him._

_Sighing, Zero finally turned his eyes to Kagami's, "What Kags?"_

"_What the hell is wrong with you! The Zero I know would never give up fighting, he would face the world head on and tell it to go to hell," Kagami growled._

_Zero closed his eyes with a sigh, "I don't know what's wrong with me."_

"_Then talk to me," Kagami nearly pleaded._

_Eyes flashing, Zero leapt to his feet, "What do you want me to say! I'm tired damn it! I'm tired of being an outcast from every part of society, I'm tired of Kaien, I'm tired of Yuuki, I'm tired of this school, and most of all, I'm tired of Kaname fucking Kuran! Everyone is always telling me to keep fighting, what the hell do they know? Have they lived as me for a day? Maybe I don't want to fight anymore! What the fuck do I have left to fight for! They can all go to hell!"_

_Kagami grinned a little, "See, that wasn't so hard was it?"_

_Zero's brow furrowed as he panted softly, "What?"_

"_If you don't want to fight anymore, then don't. Live your life peacefully if you can. You are alive so you can make your own path. Don't ever wish otherwise," Kagami explained._

"_I know Kags… it's just so… hard sometimes," Zero mumbled dejectedly, shoulders sagging as his momentary burst of energy left him._

_Kagami stood and wrapped an arm around Zero's shoulders, "It will be difficult, every day is a struggle but you will get through it… I'll be here and, whether you like it or not, Kuran-sama will also be there. You're stuck with us for life!"_

"_Oh joy," Zero muttered sarcastically._

Kaname and the other stood in Kaname's office, waiting for Takuma to make his return. So far, there had been no sign of Zero anywhere else on campus, Kaname just hoped that Takuma had more luck. The young hunter was still in fragile condition, both mentally and physically.

"So none of you found anything?" Kaien asked softly, sitting with his head in his hands.

"No," Aido, Kain, Ruka, Rima, and Shiki all chorused.

"However, Takuma has yet to return so don't lose hope yet," Kaname soothed the frayed headmaster.

"Damn idiot, always running off… Should shoot him in the legs next time," Toga grumbled from off to the side.

"Toga!" Kaien admonished.

"What? If his legs don't work then he won't run off," Toga explained with an almost innocent look as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

Surprisingly, Kaname chuckled, "That honestly doesn't seem like a bad idea at the moment."

Kaien glared at them, "I don't believe the both of you! How could you want to shoot my precious Zero!"

Kaname and Toga stared at each other before sighing as Toga explained, "It was a joke, idiot. Even Kuran got it."

The others began to join in on the little joke, enjoying the slight break in the tension. Affairs on campus had been stressful for way too long and any reprieve was welcome. However, as with most pleasant times in the academy, the slight happiness was cut short as the smell of blood blossomed in the air.

Kaien noticed how the vampires in the room stilled, head titled slightly back, "What? What do you smell?"

"Takuma," Shiki whispered softly, his distant eyes betraying his worry.

With a discrete sniff, Kaname spoke, "He's at the stables and he has, obviously, been injured. I believe it's safe to assume that he has found Z-Kiryu."

With a nod, Kaname signaled that it was alright for everyone to join him. Before long, they were all out the door, Kaname taking the lead as he darted off at vampire speed. The others were slightly more considerate as they stayed at a human pace to stick with Cross and Toga. All, however, could sense the urgency in the air, not only form themselves but the pureblood that was quickly pulling away from them. Some were indifferent to the plight of the hunter while others were extremely worried about him, however, despite their differences they all hurried toward the source of the blood.

_Kagami's head snapped up as he felt a disturbance around Zero. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was; all he knew was that there was something potentially dangerous around his precious host._

"_What is it Kags?" Zero murmured sleepily from where he rested against Kagami's chest._

"_Hm? Why do you think something is wrong?" he questioned softly as he stroked his host's hair gently._

"_You're body tensed up and your hand faltered… I was almost asleep too," Zero sighed in slight irritation._

"_It's nothing of importance dear one… Just rest. I won't allow anything to harm you, I will always protect you," Kagami reassured the other._

"_You really are kinder than I gave you credit for," Zero smiled softly as he leaned up to gently kiss Kagami's cheek before returning to the other's chest, "I'm so tired… I just want to rest here for a while."_

_Chuckling lowly Kagami responded, "You rest Zero… But I am going to go out for a little, just to make sure nothing is wrong."_

"_Don't leave," Zero murmured softly._

"_Just sleep… You'll never even know I was gone," Kagami assured the other._

_Zero tightened his grip on the other's shirt as he responded sleepily, "Just want you here with me for a little while."_

"_I'll stay until you're asleep," he promised as he resumed stroking Zero's hair._

Takuma groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. That certainly wasn't an outcome he had expected. It wasn't every day he was sent flying through a wall like a rag doll. Whatever was encasing Zero was definitely something powerful and worth investigating. That, however, seemed impossible as he couldn't even get within inches of the shimmering sphere.

With another groan Takuma levered himself to his feet, cursing softly under his breath as his legs wobbled under high own weight and his vision blurred. Blinking his eyes quickly he endeavored to take note of the situation he was in.

He was a vampire, a noble vampire at that. His _trip_ shouldn't have taken that much out of him. He should have been able to jump right back to his feet and continue on as if nothing had happened to him. Bringing his hand up to his forehead, he was surprised to find that blood still flowed freely from the gash. Experimentally tensing his muscles, he hissed as he felt them throb in pain and more blood run down his back. Apparently whatever the orb encircling Zero was negated vampiric healing abilities much like an anti-vampire weapon. It was a troublesome and fearsome structure indeed.

Takuma shook his head softly as he tried to get his thoughts back on track but this proved to be a mistake. The world titled and, before he knew it, Takuma was catching himself on his hands and his legs finally gave way beneath him. A sharp cry of pain made it through his lips as the muscles in his back protested the sudden move. He attempted to push himself back to his feet but his body refused to cooperate with him, his strength slowly fading as his blood left his body. Growling in frustration he lightly slammed his fists into the ground. He didn't have time for weakness; Zero needed his help and all he could do was rest pathetically on the ground.

Suddenly several auras touched his senses at the same time; the Night Class was on its way. His head flew up in surprise as he sensed Kaname at the front of the oncoming pack. His vision darkened momentarily and when it cleared he found himself on his side with his face pressed to the dirt.

"Zero," Takuma whispered softly in desperation.

Gathering his strength Takuma jolted to his feet and used the outside wall of the stable to catch himself as dizziness attacked him once again. Once it had passed he looked through the very hole his body had created to keep an eye on Zero until the others arrived. It was the least he could do.

_Kagami's head jerked up as he felt the oncoming presence of several vampires. His hold on the sleeping Zero tightened momentarily until he felt Kaname's presence among them. Apparently the pureblood prince had gathered everyone together to search for his host. This brought a small smile to the beast's face; at least Kaname was willing to sacrifice some of his pride for the fragile man he currently held in his arms. _

_Gently prying the sleeping Zero off, he cooed softly as the other fussed at being moved from his resting place. Though Zero was still in fragile condition, both physically and mentally, and he trusted Kaname to assure no further harm came to his host, he still felt the need to make an appearance in order to be truly sure. He could not afford to take any more chances when it came to his host. The time for sitting back and waiting was at an end, he would actively participate in the endeavor to keep his host safe. With a soft smile at the resting man, his eyes hardened and a cruel smirk touched his lips as his body slowly began to dissolve. If anyone dared to try to harm Zero there would be hell to pay; he would make sure of it._

END!

A/N: There wasn't a whole lot happening in this chapter and for that I apologize. However, this chapter was needed to set the stage for what is going to happen in the next chapter. Do you like the new touch (aka: the glowing orb?) that I added? I would like to thank Evangelion-Wings for helping me with the creation of this new plot twist (THANKS A BUNCH EVA! :D). Please let me know what you think!


End file.
